No es imposible
by MaKorra-Love-Forever
Summary: Korra ayuda a su mejor amigo a pedirle matrimonio a su novia de hace un par de años y esto para ella es lo más doloroso del mundo… Y como si no fuera suficiente, su padre vuelve a insistirle con ese tema. Después de un tiempo piensa que es lo mejor para todos si sigue adelante su vida con otros objetivos para ella, aunque sea solo para olvidar… Aunque no todo sale como parece.
1. Un día realmente malo…

**No soy dueña de La Leyenda De Korra.**

**Capítulo 1: Un día realmente malo…**

_Creo que este es mi destino…Solo apoyar a mi mejor amigo y…*suspiro* a la persona que amo para verla feliz con alguien más… Es patético… ¿No…?- _pensó Korra

Era un gran y soleado día en Ciudad Republica, todos parecían felices… todos excepto Korra… ya que hoy vería a su "Amor imposible", como ella lo llamaba, pedirle matrimonio a su novia de hace un par de años…

-Hey Mako… estas preparado?- Pregunto Hasook, otro amigo de la Universidad

-Creo que si…- dijo Mako nervioso

-Cálmate… ella aceptara, además que la sortija es muy hermosa- dijo Hasook

-Sí, gracias Korra por ayudarme- dijo Mako con una sonrisa

_**Recuerdo…**_

_-Korra, necesito un favor! Tienes que acompañarme a buscar una sortija para Asami!_

_-Qué…?! Pero yo… estoy, digo, debo estudiar para el próximo examen… Solo falta poco para terminar y debo…- no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que vio a su amigo triste y ella no soportaba verlo así- De acuerdo… vamos- dijo Korra animándolo_

_-Gracias!- dijo abrazándola, en ese momento ella se sintió muy bien al sentir su cálido cuerpo junto a ella, pero para su mal gusto se separaron_

_Una vez en la tienda estaban buscando un gran y hermoso anillo, ya que ella era Asami Sato la afortunada… Era una chica con posición social alta, pero además era amable… Bueno, de esa forma la veía Mako, por eso se sintió atraído por ella…_

_-Qué opinas de este?- dijo Mako a Korra, mostrándole un anillo mediano_

_-"Opino que debí haberme negado al venir aquí"- Pensó Korra_

_-Creo que no…- dijo Korra, buscando un bendito anillo, para poder irse de allí pronto, pero en su búsqueda encontró un hermoso anillo que tenía una piedra de color rojo y celeste, era muy exótico y a la vez hermoso_

_-Veo que tiene un buen ojo señorita- dijo La persona que le mostro mejor el anillo_

_-Si… es realmente hermoso- dijo Korra siguiéndolo mirando_

_Y Mako observo que ella encontró algo, así que fue a ver_

_-Lo encontraste?- pregunto Mako_

_La persona que estaba del otro lado del mostrador sonrió y dijo- Creo que a su novia le gusto ese anillo… y si lo pone contra la luz- dijo mostrándole como- vera que los colores se fusionan…_

_-Wow… es realmente hermoso- dijo Korra mirando atentamente el anillo_

_-Si…- dijo Mako al mismo tiempo, pero percato que dijo Novia, entonces salió de su trance- A… nosotros no somos novios…_

_Korra también corrigió al señor- Si, en realidad vinimos a buscar una sortija para su novia- apuntando a Mako_

_-¡Oh! Perdonen, puedo mostrarle un anillo hermoso- fue a buscarlo y volvió- bueno este es un gran anillo, de gran tamaño y además un hermoso color verde profundo…_

_-Este se ve bien- dijo Mako_

_Korra lo miro y pensó lo mismo, era algo que si usaría Asami sin duda alguna, muy exuberante- Sí, ese es…_

_**Fin del recuerdo…**_

-Bueno, creo que es la hora… ve por ella!- dijo Hasook

Mako fue a saludar a Asami con un beso y a proceder con el plan…

-¿Y cómo era su plan?- pregunto Hasook

-Primero van a pasear por toda Ciudad Republica, luego irán a comer a La Cocina de Kuong y después de allí, irán a ver las estrellas y entonces allí le dirá…- dijo Bolin

-Espera, ¿no era que le diría en La Cocina de Kuong?- pregunto Hasook

Y allí comenzó un debate de cómo era el plan, a Korra no le daba muchas ganas quedarse allí escuchando como perdía toda esperanza con el… De pronto sonó su celular y atendió

-¿Hola?

_-Hola Korra_

-Papá… vaya que es sorpresa… ¿Cómo estás?

_-Bien… Quería hablar contigo_

-¿Y no estamos hablando?- Pregunto Korra sonando muy obvia

_-Bueno, para ser más específico, sobre ESE tema…_

-Papá… ya te lo dije que no… no pienso hablar nuevamente de lo mismo…

_-Por favor Korra se razonable, tu eres la heredera de la compañía y tienes que tener a alguien que te apoye, cuando yo ya no pueda encargarme de ello…_

-¡Ya te lo dije, no voy a cambiar de opinión!- dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta que lo dijo tan alto que Bolin y Hasook se quedaron en silencio por ello

_-Korra, solo piénsalo mejor, tu sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, por eso accedí a que te quedes a estudiar en la Universidad de Ciudad Republica, que esta tan lejos de aquí… de tus padres, de tu familia… _

-Papá te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no debes hacerlo… me encuentro bien, además tu sabes perfectamente que yo no lo soy… es mi hermano…- dijo Korra ahora más bajo y alejándose un poco de sus amigos para que no escucharan todo.

_-¡Recuerdas que tu hermano se fue y que no quiso saber nada al respecto!_

-¡Lo comprendo perfectamente papá… no puedes obligarnos a hacer eso con quien tú quieras… No quiero saber del tema igual que él!

_Tonraq dio un suspiro- Está bien, por ahora te dejo tranquila… _

-Te dejo, porque tengo que ir a estudiar, tengo un examen mañana y no debo distraerme…

_-Bueno, adiós Korra y tu madre te manda muchos saludos y cariño_

-Yo también, para los dos… adiós- y colgó

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Bolin

-Era mi padre…- suspiro

-Está todo bien?- pregunto Hasook

-Si… no es nada, debo irme, ¡adiós!- saludo Korra y se fue

-Oye… ¿tú te convences con ese cuento de que "no es nada"?- pregunto Hasook

-Nop… ni una sola de esas palabras…

-¡Creo que tendremos que averiguarlo por nuestra propia cuenta!

-¿Sera tan grave el asunto, que la haga descontrolarse en solo unos segundos?

-Quien sabe… pero una cosa si sabemos, que lo descubriremos pronto!- dijo Hasook decidido y preocupado por su amiga

-¡Tienes razón!- acompaño Bolin

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

**Punto de Vista de Korra**

_¡Genial! No pude dormir bien… mi padre, más Mako, más examen no es buena combinación… debo sacarme esa idea de la cabeza… Pero aún no se si ella lo rechazo… puede que haya una posibilidad… ¡NO! Es imposible que ella le diga que no… estuvieron ya un par de años juntos y… ¡Ya Korra! deja de pensar en eso, lo que importa ahora es tu carrera, los estudios… Recuera Korra que no viniste aquí por un romance… _

_Iba caminando hacia las clase que tenía ahora, y vi a alguien… mejor dicho los vi… Mako y Asami, estaban juntos, felices, sonriendo… Ella había aceptado, se lo veía en la cara de él que estaba muy feliz._

_Uno no elige de quien enamorarse… eso es lo más triste, que viene cuando quiere, con la persona que quiere… sin previo aviso… Sería mucho más fácil si uno elige con quien… ¿verdad?_

_Fui caminando hacia ellos, recuerda Korra, debes sonreír, sin importar las ganas que tengas de llorar, de romperte en ese momento, solo debes sonreír por él... Recuerda… _

-Hola…- dijo Korra

-¡Hola!- dijo Mako animado

-Veo que…

-¡Si, Acepto! Gracias por todo Korra…

-No tienes que agradecer y felicidades… a ambos- dijo Korra con una sonrisa triste, aunque no la notaron… al menos eso creía ella, pero Bolin y Hasook vieron que esa sonrisa era solo por la situación

-Gracias- dijo Asami- Creo que ya comienzan las clases… mejor nos vamos?- dijo dándole un beso a Mako y este le respondió. Korra al ver esa situación miro para otro lado

-Si… no vemos después- dijo Mako yéndose con Asami

-Muy bien… creo que ahora estarán más pegajosos que nunca…- comento Hasook

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después

-¡Suerte con tu examen!- dijeron Hasook y Bolin al mismo tiempo

-¡Gracias!- dijo Korra con una sonrisa más alegre y sincera

Salto de tiempo…

-¡Korra! ¿Cómo crees que te fue en el examen?

-Oye… me ofendes… ¿acaso dudan de mí?

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo Hasook con una sonrisa

-Mentiroso- dijo Bolin con un poco de toz para disimular

-Jajajaja, muy gracioso los dos… pero me desvele toda la noche estudiando…- dijo Korra bostezando- y me va a ir bien!- dijo animada

-Seguro que te quedaste desvelada por estudiar?- pregunto Hasook

-Sí, estas segura?- volvió a preguntar Bolin

-Qué están insinuando…?

-Oh! Nada, nada…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Korra los miro extrañada… pero prefirió no decir más, a menos que ellos empiecen esto

-Bueno, queríamos preguntarte algo… - dijo Hasook

-Me lo imaginaba… actuaron extraño hace un momento

-A que te refieres, estuvimos ensayando para que nos salga al mimos tiempo las palabras…- dijo Bolin fingiendo tristeza

-Enserio? No tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer, en vez de ponerse a ensayar eso?!- pregunto Korra

-Ehh… no- respondió muy tranquilo Hasook

-Bueno, bueno, no nos desviemos del tema!- dijo Bolin recuperándose- Korra hay algo malo respecto a tu padre?

Korra solo guardo silencio…

-Vamos Korra! Somos amigos y si podemos ayudarte a resolver ese problema, lo aremos!

Korra solo se quedó callada

-Veo que todos están aquí… ¿qué les parece ir a pasear y después a cenar…?-Pregunto Asami

-Vamos!- dijo Mako al lado de Asami- nos merecemos estar un poco fuera de la Universidad

-Me parece bien… a dónde iremos?- pregunto Hasook

-Mh… era el turno de Korra escoger el lugar… así que Korra, a dónde?- pregunto Bolin

-Vamos a La Cocina de Kuong!- dijo Asami- Mako, dile que vallamos esta vez allí, por nosotros!- dijo más bajo Asami, aunque Korra los escucho perfectamente. Mientras que Mako podría decirse que la consiente en todo…

Pero antes que alguien le pregunte algo, su teléfono sonó

-¿Hola?- pregunto Korra -¿Pero…? Si, entiendo… De acuerdo, en este momento a Narooks, lo conoces ¿verdad?... Bien…- Colgó

-De acuerdo, pueden ir a La Cocina de Kuong o donde quieran… la próxima vez escogeré yo, adiós!

-Espera… por qué..?- Hasook no pudo terminar ya que Korra lo interrumpió

-Lo siento, debo irme a ver unos asuntos… Hasta mañana!- y se fue dejando a sus amigos algos extrañados

-Bueno, que esperamos!- dijo Asami animada

**Hola! :) Bueno es esta otra nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo!**

**Bueno esta historia es moderna y sin flexión.**

**Bueno, comenten que les pareció y así poder escribir más capítulos...!****n_n**

**Saludos!**


	2. Un viejo amigo

**Capítulo 2: Un viejo amigo…**

Habían pasado 3 días desde que no veían a Korra, la última vez fue el día del examen, se fue sin decir a donde o que iba a hacer… Bolin y Hasook estaban preocupados, no contestaba sus llamadas. Mako parecía no estar enterado de que su amiga no estaba, porque estaba muy ocupado con Asami… Ellos parecían atrapados en su mundo, ignorando completamente a su alrededor…

-Y, alguna una noticia?- pregunto Hasook

-No… no me contesta el celular, le mande muchos mensaje y no responde… Son TRES DÍAS! No pudo habérsela tragado la tierra- dijo Bolin

-Vamos, ella también tiene una vida! Déjenla que haga lo que quiera y no la controlen siempre, es agobiante para ella!- dijo Asami

-Pero podría mandarnos un mensaje que diga: "Estoy bien o estoy en tal lugar"- dijo Hasook

-Bueno… ella tendrá sus secretos, como todos…- contesto Asami, Hasook iba a contestar pero le interrumpió alguien que estaba casi gritando

-Asami!- dijo una chica saludándola

-Hey!- dijo Asami saludándola con la mano- Mako lo siento, iré a saludar a una amiga, después regreso- dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Mako pareció quedar algo embobado

-Tierra llamando a Mako, tierra llamando a Mako… Oye, ya sal de tu trance!- dijo Hasook mas fuerte

-Eh, qué?-contesto Mako

-Te das cuenta que no vemos a Korra hace tres días?- pregunto Hasook

-Que…? oh, capas está ocupada…- contesto Mako pensando

-Tan ocupada como para enviar un solo mensaje que diga que está bien!- intervino Bolin- Por qué no intentas tú y la llamas, a ver si a ti te contesta…?- dijo en tono algo alto

-Eso es lo que are!- dijo en el mismo tono Mako, marco el número de ella y espero. Siguió esperando pero nunca contesto

-Y?- preguntaron Bolin y Hasook al mismo tiempo

-No contesta…- Otra vez intento llamarla e igual no contesto

-Mako, nos vamos?- pregunto Asami que había aparecido con unos amigos y amigas

-Eh… pero…-

-Llegaremos tarde al cine!

-Bien, vamos…- se despidió de su hermano y su amigo, dejándolos algo desconcertados…

Mientras que en ese momento Korra estaba descansando en su departamento. No se dio cuenta que había dejado su celular en vibrador, por eso no contestaba a sus amigos…

**Punto de Vista de Korra**

_Llegue cansada… Solo quería dormir y así lo hice. Hasta que alguien se le ocurrió llamar a la puerta, trate de ignorarlo, pero parece que no se cansaba y no tuve más remedio que levantarme e ir a ver quien era…_

**Punto de Vista General**

Bolin y Hasook estaban en la puerta del departamento de su amiga, llamando teniendo esperanzas que allí estuviera. Estuvieron así uso segundos hasta que escucharon que trataba de abrir la puerta

-Quién- Korra fue cortada por sus amigos

-Korra!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Qué pasa?- pregunto algo dormida, frotándose los ojos

-Como que "qué pasa"?- dijo Hasook

-Por qué no contestabas ni una sola llamada o mensaje?- pregunto Bolin

-Mh…? De qué hablan?- pregunto entrando adentro

-Como de que, donde estabas…? Por si no lo notaste desapareciste 3 días y nunca dijiste a donde ibas!

-Oh… fui a ver a mi padres…- dijo sentándose en el sillón al igual que ellos, pero de enfrente

-Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Bolin

-No, nada grave… Solo unos asuntos que mi padre tenía que atender, pero no podía hacerlos… Por eso me fui para allá a tratar de solucionarlos y bueno, no eh tenido mucho tiempo para descansar…

-Y cuándo llegaste?

-Mh…- Korra miro el reloj- hace 5 horas?- se preguntó ella misma

-Y dormiste algo allí?- pregunto esta vez Hasook

-Mh… 8 horas… La verdad fue difícil por el cambio de horario, aunque no fue mucha la diferencia… Además que no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Necesitas descasar…- dijo Hasook mirándola- Ahora que te veo mejor, te vez realmente mal…

-Wow! Gracias por el alago- dijo sarcásticamente Korra

-Mejor nos vamos, antes de que Korra te golpeé Hasook- siguió Bolin

-Gracias chicos! Saben que los quiero muchísimo, pero lo que más quiero es dormir un poco más

-Hasta mañana!- dijeron saliendo de allí.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Korra se acercaba donde se encontraban sus amigos

-Hola!- dijo Korra en medio bostezo

-Hola… veo que dormir te callo muy bien… mira tu rostro…- dijo Hasook

-Ja… ja… ja… ja… muy gracioso…- dijo Korra golpeándolo en la cabeza, Hasook estaba a punto de decir algo, pero noto que una chica se les acercaba y Hasook se quedó callado

-Korra!- dijo esta chica y Korra volteo

-Hey, Mei!- dijo saludándola

-Espero que hayas podido descansar… y bueno, aquí están los apuntes de estos tres días…- dijo entregándole un cuaderno

-Gracias! me salvaste, te debo una!- dijo Korra abrazando a su amiga

-No es anda, pero será mejor que ya vallamos a clases…

-Cierto…- Korra suspiro y se dirigió hacia sus amigos- Buenos nos vemos después…!

-Hasta luego!- dijo Mei sonriente

-Hasta luego…- dijeron Bolin y Hasook al mismo tiempo, despidiéndose de Korra y Mei que se había ido ya

-Oye… desde cuando Korra tiene a esa amiga…?- pregunto Bolin, pero Hasook todavía seguía mirando por donde ellas habían desaparecido

-Hasook… Hasook- Bolin seguía llamándolo pero no respondía- Hasook…!- dijo esta última vez más alto y como no funciono le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-Auch!- se quejó Hasook – por qué lo hiciste?!

-Primero cierra la boca amigo, la baba se te esta cayendo… y segundo, te llame centenares de veces y no respondías… Parece que esa chica sí que te dejo con la boca abierta… y no es literal…- dijo sonriente

-De que hablas… yo nunca…?

-Sí, si, como sea… mejo también nos vamos!- dijo Bolin levantándose de allí

-Oye, espera… yo no estaba…!- dijo Hasook detrás de él

Después de unas horas ellos se encontraron con Mako que milagrosamente estaba solo

-Hey Mako! Como estas?- saludo Hasook por que recién lo había visto- y donde está tu novia?

-Asami está todavía hablando con sus amigas…

-Oh… bueno ya que no te pude ver ayer, ya que llegaste tarde… Korra está bien!- dijo Bolin

-Enserio… bueno genial…

-Oye, si te acuerdas que desapareció por tres días?- pregunto Hasook

Mako estaba a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpido por Asami

-Cariño!- dijo dándole un beso en el cachete- que les parece ir a tomar algo…?- Pregunto Asami

-Bueno… está bien- contesto Bolin

-Enserio…!?- pregunto una amiga de Asami que se acercó bastante a Bolin- que bueno que vengas con nosotros

-Si…- dijo Bolin de manera nerviosa y alejándose un poco de esa chica que daba miedo

-Y tu Hasook?- Pregunto otra chica que le agarro el brazo, lo cual el casi salto, estaba a punto de contestar hasta que vio a Korra y su amiga de ase rato- Lo siento… había quedado con Korra para ir a… un lugar…?- dijo casi como pregunta, lo cual le sorprendió a Bolin

-Oye… cuando quedaste…?

-Oh, bueno que se diviertan!- dijo Hasook tratando de alejarse, pero esa chica lo detuvo alejándose

-No! Primero quedaste con nosotros!- dijo agarrándole del brazo

-Yo no… Korra!- dio un grito lo suficiente alto para que ella lo escuchara y viniera a ese lugar

-Hey… que pasa?- pregunto Korra

-Solo que habíamos quedado, verdad?- pregunto Hasook apresuradamente

-Eh?- pregunto confundida Korra

-Hola Korra- saludo Mako

-Hola…

-Y tú eres…?- pregunto Asami a la chica que estaba al lado de ella

-Ella es Mei…- le dijo Korra a Asami

-Hola Mei!- saludo algo nervioso Hasook

-Hola- saludo algo tímida ella

-Bueno, nos vamos?- pregunto Hasook

-Sí, creo que sí, bueno adiós!- dijo la chica que le sostenía el brazo

-No me refería a ti!- dijo Hasook

-Bueno, quieren acompañarnos?- pregunto Mako

-Seguramente Korra tiene cosas más importantes que hacer- respondió Asami

Korra estaba a punto de contestar, hasta que Asami lo hizo por ella, y cuando la escucho cruzo los brazos, Mei noto esto y contesto por ella

-No, gracias… en este momento vamos a Narooks, si quieren acompañarlos bienvenidos…

-Yo las acompaño!- dijo rápidamente Hasook

-A si, entonces yo también voy!- dijo la chica que le sostenía el brazo

-Por qué no vamos todos para allí?- pregunto Bolin tratando de librarse de la otra chica que se le acercaba bastante para su gusto

-Me parece bien- dijo Mako

-Bueno, si no hay remedio- dijo esta vez Asami

Una vez en Narooks cada uno estaban por su parte, de un lado estaban Asami, Mako y otros amigos de ella y conocidos de Mako mientras que por otro lado estaban Korra, Mei, Hasook con esa chica que no se lo podía quitar de encima y Bolin que estaba en la misma situación que el pobre de Hasook

-Y, como te fue con tus padres?- pregunto Mei

-Bien…- suspiro Korra- Bueno estaba más centrada en los asuntos y no pude pasar mucho tiempo con ellos…

-Oye Korra…- dijo primero Bolin- sucede algo?

-Por qué preguntas eso?

-La llamada del otro día te altero, y no lo niegues… Vamos! Somos tus amigos y queremos saber en qué te podemos ayudar!- dijo Hasook

-Seguro no es muy importante por algo no te cuenta- dijo la chica que está a su lado

-Mira, Asami las está llamando!- dijo Hasook y era verdad, ellas se levantaron y se estaban yendo hasta que la chica se volvió hacia Hasook y le dio un beso en el cachete

Hasook se dio cuenta de lo que hizo ella y que sus amigos lo estaban viendo y también Mei

-Parece que esa chica está realmente loca por ti amigo! Jajaja- dijo Bolin

-No! Bueno eso no me importa, porque yo no lo estoy!

-Bueno, no te alteres… solo era una broma- dijo Bolin

Tanto Korra y Mei se le quedaron viendo a ellos

-Me perdí de algo en estos 3 días?- pregunto Korra curiosa y con algo de gracia

-No! No sé por qué esa chica me habla, yo nunca le eh hablado!- dijo en defensa Hasook para que les quede claro a todos - Y no cambies de tema!- dijo tratando de salir de esa situación

-Bueno…

-Tiene razón Hasook… Korra qué pasó para que en un segundo hayas cambiado de ánimo…? Pregunto Bolin

Korra dio un suspiro y estaba dispuesta a contarles lo sucedido- Lo que pasa es…-

-Korra?- se escuchó una voz de un chico detrás de ella…

**Hola! n_n**

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 2! La verdad agradesco mucho a las personas que comentaron y siguen este fic! :D**

**PandiCornia: jajaja. Sí, no te preocupes, lo seguiré, pase lo que pase! :) y pobre de ti, ojalas ya se te vaya el dolor! **

**L.T.A.15: me alegra que te interese y espero volverlo más interesante aún! :) **

**Lizz Gaby peralta: me alegra que te guste! :) y si, vamos a ver qué pasa en el futuro! ;)**

**PaolaDiMa: Hola! Ugf… te entiendo, que te vaya bien y suerte con los exámenes! Y si, vamos a dar algunas vueltas interesantes con esta historia… :3**

**galaxy01: me alegra que te encante la historia! :) y si, no te preocupes, es Makorra la historia! :D **

**Ary Garm: si, bueno, el padre influye mucho en la historia! :3 y por ahora tiene que estar presente el masami, yo espero poder escribir lo que tengo planeado! :D **

**Kate-Kuran: a mí también no me gusta esa pareja, pero esperemos un poco hasta que vaya encontrando su vuelta la historia! (PD: soy fan de Makorra) y me alegra que te encante!**

**Kaya-Petrova: me alegra de te haya gustado y bueno aquí el cap! :)**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por leer y comentar!**

**Saludos!**


	3. Un viejo amigo (Parte 2)

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Korra dio un suspiro y estaba dispuesta a contarles lo sucedido- Lo que pasa es…-_

_-Korra?- se escuchó una voz de un chico detrás de ella…_

**Capítulo 3: Un viejo amigo (Parte 2)**

-Korra…- dijo nuevamente este hombre y ella volteo a ver

-Iroh…?- pregunto sorprendida

-Korra… Qué bueno verte!- Dijo este acercándose a ella para abrazarla y ella lo acepto

-No… no tenía idea de que vendrías… que haces aquí..?- pregunto cuando se separaron

-Y yo no esperaba encontrarte tan rápido… a estoy en un viaje de negocios… acabe de llegar y estaré aquí por solo por unos días…

De pronto se escuchó que alguien tosía en el fondo y Korra se dio cuenta que sus amigos allí estaban

-Lo siento…- se disculpó- Chicos, él es Iroh, un amigo de la infancia… Iroh ello son Mei, Bolin y Hasook- apuntando a cada uno

-Un gusto- dijo Iroh, mientras que estos tres saludaron de la misma manera

-Por cierto, también viene…- Korra no termino de decir la frase y continuo Iroh

-No, lo siento…

-Oh, no importa…

-De hecho, tendremos que hablar sobre él algunos de estos días- comento Iroh

-Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Korra algo preocupada

Mientras que con Hasook, Mei y Bolin…

-Oigan, si se nota que son amigos que hace tiempo no se ven…- comento Bolin

-Si…-Respondieron Mei y Hasook

Orta vez con Iroh y Korra

-Te lo diré otro día y no es nada malo o algo parecido, al contrario- dijo Iroh con una sonrisa en su rostro tranquilizando a Korra- Bueno creo que debo irme…

-Si quieres puedes quedarte, no hay problema- dijo Korra

-Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero descansar un poco del viaje… pero nos vemos pronto, una vez que termine todo los asuntos pendientes…

-De acuerdo… descansa

-Nos vemos- saludo en conjunto a todos y se retiró.

Korra se sentó nuevamente pensado

-Ocurre algo?- pregunto Bolin

-No, nada…

-Bueno podrías retomar lo que ibas a decir…?

-Qué…? Oh… si, bueno lo que- fue interrumpida por ciertas personas

-Ya regresamos!- dijo una chica sentándose al lado de Hasook y tomándolo del brazo

-Espero que no nos hayan extrañado demasiado…- dijo la otra chica que estaba con Bolin- por qué no vienen con nosotras allá- apuntando hacia donde estaba Mako y las demás personas

-Si…- dijo la otra en forma de súplica- Así no tendremos que separarnos

-No se dan cuenta que estamos ocupados…?- pregunto Bolin

-Bueno… ellas también pueden venir…- dijo la chica que estaba al lado de este

-Claro está, que pueden ir si no nos interrumpen…- dijo la que estaba al lado de Hasook

Hasook se golpeó la mano contra la frente

Mientras que esas dos chicas no paraban de hablar y tanto como Hasook y Bolin quería que esas chicas desaparezcan de allí, Mei empezó a hacerle preguntas a su amiga con respecto a Iroh, de cómo era su relación o casas parecidas

-Por qué tantas preguntas…?- pregunto Korra divertida- por casualidad… no estas interesada en Iroh…?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Qué!? No, claro que no!

-Aja, si, como no…

-Digo la verdad!- se defendió Mei

-Por qué será que no te creo…- dijo Kora sin cambiar su expresión de divertida

-Pues créelo, porque además el chico qu- en ese momento se tapó la boca en seguida, mientras que Korra se sorprendió, ya que su amiga sola se había puesto al descubierto que estaba enamorada de alguien.

-Estabas a punto de decir te gustaba alguien, verdad?- pregunto Korra- Oh, vamos dímelo!- dijo en forma de orden y suplica

Mientras que Korra seguía tratando de sacar la información sobre el chico que le gustaba a su amiga, Hasook y Bolin ya estaban muy artos de esas dos chicas entrometidas que eran amigas de Asami y lamentablemente para esos chicos los minutos pasaban realmente lentos y aún no lograban deshacerse de ellas…

-Lo sabía!- dijo Korra con un pequeño grito que llamo la atención de sus amigos

-Que paso?- pregunto Bolin

-Pues…- pero Korra no pudo decir más ya que su amiga la había callado y ella lo miraba divertida

-No, nada…- la interrumpió Mei

-Algo sucedió para que ella diga eso…- dijo esta vez Hasook

-Nada importante de seguro- dijo la chica que estaba al lado de este

-Oye, porque o van a buscar unas bebidas para solo nosotros 2- dijo Hasook de forma sexy

-Sí, tú también lo arias?- le pregunto Bolin a la chica que estaba a su lado

-Por supuesto- contestaron esas chicas tratando de sonar iguales que ellos, lo cual les causo escalofríos a estos.

-Bueno, ahora que se fueron… Que paso?

Korra iba a contestar pero se detuvo antes de que su amiga la calle otra vez.

-Nada… solo, no ocurrió nada…- dijo Mei tratando de no sonar tan tensa

Bolin y Hsaook se miraron entre ellos

-Bueno, creo que ya debo irme…- dijo Mei

-Cierto y yo todavía no recupero las horas perdidas en dormir…- dijo Korra levantándose

-Se van?- pregunto Bolin

-Si…-dijo Korra estirando los brazos

-Bueno, también es tarde para mi… adiós Hasook, te quedas solo…- dijo Bolin levantándose

-Oh, no! Claro que no, yo también me voy!- dijo Hasoook – Digo… no puedo dejar que dos chicas se vayan solas a altas horas de la noche…

-No es tan tarde…- dijo Korra

-Sí, si lo es!- dijo Hasook

-No…- dijo esta vez Mei

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos ahora, no creen?- dijo Bolin tratando de que sus amigas se apresuren antes de que llegue las otras chicas. Y así se fueron de allí. Mientras que después de un par de minutos aparecieron esas chicas

-Oye, donde están!?

-No lo sé!- dijo con las bebidas en las manos

Era una linda tarde/ noche en Ciudad Republica e iban caminando tranquilamente los 4 jóvenes

-Korra… ya sé que es mucha insistencia con el mismo tema y sin mencionar de que siempre nos interrumpen… pero es algo grave lo que ocurre con tu padre?- pegunto Bolin

-No, no es nada grave…- dijo con media sonrisa en su rostro, como si fuera divertido o nostálgico eso, lo cual les hiso preocupar a sus amigos. Mientras ella seguía caminando noto que sus dos amigos se pararon con los brazos cruzado mirándola

-Qué hacen?

-Queremos saber que ocurre!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Oh, vamos, dejen de ser bebes y sigan caminando

-No- dijeron muy sencillamente

-Mei, ayúdame!- dijo Korra

Pero Mei se unió a los chicos

-Tú también!?

-Sí, yo también quiero saber con más detalles lo que pasa…- dijo cruzando los brazos

-De acuerdo- dijo Korra ya que no tenía ganas de seguir hablando y además sus amigos se preocupan por ella, al menos, deben saber que le ocurría- lo que ocurre es…- Korra empezó a contarles lo que le pasaba y por qué hablar con su padre a veces la acaba de sus casillas.

Terminaron de hablar en un parque donde había mucha gente que tomaba un paseo, las luces iluminaban todo, por lo que era un lugar perfecto para tomar un descanso. Una vez que acabaron ninguno podía dar o decir algo, la verdad se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y la verdad Korra también no tenía ganas de hablar de eso, así lo dejaron hasta allí la charla y se fueron cada uno a sus respectivos hogares…

**Hi! n_n**

**Bueno he aquí este cap. Un pequeño detalle es que se me había perdido el papel donde puse las ideas más importantes para el capítulo e improvise un poco, pero por suerte lo encontré y coincidía con lo que quería! :)**

**Este capítulo es un poco corto y además que no da mucha info, pero esperen al siguiente, que ya está en camino! **

**Si bien Mako no aparece mucho, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo, no coman ansias :3**

**PandiCornia: jajajaj creo que si lo aras… bueno ya veremos! :) claro que será makorra, así que va a ser un poco duro pero ya vendrá, te lo prometo! Todo a su tiempo :3**

**galaxy01: jajaja esa persona, bueno es Iroh… pero créeme la que arruina hasta ahora más el makorra es Asami… -.- vamos a ver como se unen las cosas :)**

**PaolaDiMa: me alegra que te haya ido bien! Y si, la verdad yo hago las cosas maso menos dramáticas, porque amo el drama… :3 aunque a veces me saca de quicio y estoy desesperada, pero lo amo… jaja xD **

**Lizz Gaby peralta: me alegra que te guste como va siendo la cosa… y Asami es una chica tipo lo contrario de la serie, es una típica niña de papá… para que te des una idea… XD**

**Kaya-Petrova: bueno ese chico es Iroh, así que si, es muy guapo… :3 y con respecto a Mako y los celos, no te preocupes, que yo también espero que venga una parte así… :D**

**Alejandra237: otra lectora! :D bueno he aquí otro cap y espero que te vaya gustando cómo va la historia… :)**

**Gracias por leer y comentar, saben que me ayuda a mejorar y estar motivada! n_n**

**Saludos!**


	4. Presentaciones

**Capítulo 4: Presentaciones**

En La Cocina de Kuong…

-Hey, Korra… espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dijo Iroh saludándola y sentándose frente de ella

-Claro que no…- dijo Korra sonrisa- la verdad estoy algo dañada de que no me hayas llamado o enviado mandado un mensaje el día siguiente…- dijo Korra en forma de reproche, aunque solo era un juego

-Oh… si lo lamento, es que estuve demasiado ocupado que se me olvido…- dijo Iroh fingiendo cansancio

Korra lo único que hizo es reír, al igual que él.

-Bueno "señor estoy ocupado todo el día" me alegra y alaga que hayas encontrado un tiempo para hablar con tu amiga de la infancia…- Dijo Korra de manera sarcástica y con una sonrisa

-Bueno… tuve que estrechar un poco los horarios y todo eso, para conseguir el tiempo…- dijo Iroh riéndose- la verdad extrañaba tu sarcasmo

-Y yo extrañaba al señor importante… jajaja – dijo Korra riendo al mismo tiempo que él

-Pasaron muchos años…- dijo Iroh con un suspiro

-Sí, creo que la última vez que estuvimos todos y bromeando como ahora fue cuando tenía… 9? Bueno, ya no recuerdo exactamente, porque resulta que tanto tú como él estaban metidos en la compañía…

-Hey!- defendió Iroh- aunque parte de eso sea cierto… siempre estuvimos allí cuando nos necesitabas…

-Bueno, es cierto…

-Aunque aquellos viejos tiempo fueron muy buenos…- dijo Iroh con una sonrisa nostálgica

Kora soltó un largo suspiro- no hay duda de eso…

Hubo un pequeño silencio y el primero en romperlo fue Iroh.

-Cómo has estado estos años?- pregunto

-Pues concentrada en la universidad… solo eso- dijo con sencillez Korra- Y tú?

-Soy la mano derecha de mi madre en la compañía… y en algún momento estaré a cargo… así que es algo aburrido para contar…

-Ni que lo digas… Oye por qué no vino él contigo?- al fin hizo esa pregunta Korra

-No se ha comunicado contigo?- pregunto Iroh

-No… La última vez que supe algo de él fue hace años…

-Le dije que se comunicara contigo!- dijo Iroh pensando- Bueno, a decir verdad yo también no lo he visto hace 3 años…

-¿¡De qué hablas, no se supone que todos estos años estuvo contigo!?- pregunto Korra exaltada

-Si… estuvo 3 años conmigo, pero después de eso, decidió que era hora de irse, insistimos para que se quedase, pero él se resistió

-Entonces estos últimos 3 años no has tenido noticias de él?

-No, de vez en cuando me llamaba diciendo que todo está bien y que…

-¿¡Y!?- pregunto Korra con nervios ya que Iroh tardaba en contestar

-Bueno y que él había encontrado a una persona…- dijo Iroh con media sonrisa

Korra solo se le quedo viendo mientras procesaba la información.

-Te refieres a…- no pudo terminar la frase, aunque Iroh le entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir

-Si… y recuerdo que la última vez que hablamos me dijo que estaba muy enamorado de esa chica y que realmente quería formar una familia con ella… por lo que quería pedirle matrimonio…

-Y tú la conoces?- eso fe lo único que pudo decir por toda impresión que tuvo al escuchar esas palabras

-No me dijo el nombre, aunque en la forma que la describe parece ser buena persona… además tengo una leve idea de quién puede ser… jajaja, pero no te lo diré- dijo rápidamente cuando vio que Korra estaba a punto de preguntar algo, y parece que dio en el blanco- lo tendrás que descubrir tu sola… aunque si es quien creo que es, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Korra solo lo miraba con una mirada fulminante, ya que él sabía algo o eso creía y no que quería contar- Entonces si la conoces!- dijo exigiéndole que le diga el nombre de esa chica

-Dije que tengo una leve impresión de quien se pueda tratar… nunca dije que sé quién es…- se defendió Iroh. Korra solo se le quedo viendo hasta que decidió volver a hablar.

-Recuerdo cuando él dijo que no se volvería a enamorar… ni mucho menos pensar en formar una familia con alguien, después de que _esa_ lo haya engañado…- dijo Korra con disgusto recordando

-Pero sabías que eso no lo cumpliría…

-Por supuesto!- dijo Korra animada- no iba a permitir de que pierda la oportunidad de amar a alguien solo porque una-

-Korra…- advirtió Iroh, sabiendo que iba a decir una palabrota, aunque solo la interrumpió porque había personas y niños cerca, porque si no fuera así dejaría que se exprese correctamente

-De acuerdo… solo porque _esa_ le haya hecho pasar por eso…

-Si… Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi meterse en una pelea

-No comprendo cómo calló en su telaraña… Esa- Iroh la miro serio- bruja…- dijo Korra mirando que Iroh no le dijo nada, porque esa expresión era perfecta esa

-Lo importante ahora es que se olvidó completamente de ella y que ahora está empezando de nuevo, con otra persona que lo hace feliz…

-Es cierto…- dijo Korra con una gran sonrisa- Pero… se casó?- pregunto

-No se…- mintió Iroh

-De acuerdo… si llegas a comunicarte otra vez con él, dile que por favor me llame o que se comunique con migo de alguna forma. No es justo que mi hermanito me tenga preocupada… no es justo que nos mantenga preocupados a mí y a mis padres…

-Así que el señor Tonraq acepto que su hijo siga como quiera y olvido todo…?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido Iroh

-No lo ha hecho aún, pero eso no evita que esté preocupado por él… aunque finja desinterés

-Ya veo…

Pasaron así maso menos una hora, hablando sobre todo lo que les había pasado estos últimos años hasta que…

-Korra?- se escuchó la voz de Mako

-Mako… Asami hola- saludo Korra sin muchos ánimos, al ver a Asami que estaba sujetando el brazo de Mako

-No sabía que vendrías aquí…

-Y mucho menos con compañía… -dijo Asami con una pequeña risa

-Muy graciosa Asami…- dijo Korra rodando los ojos- Iroh, ellos son Mako y Asami, chicos, él es Iroh…

-Un gusto- dijo Mako tomándole la mano a Iroh, lo cual lo hizo duro, firme, mostrándose normal, al menos en vista de todos, pero Iroh sintió la mano de este firme y él hizo lo mismo… se quedaron viendo unos segundo, un tanto serios y mostrándose fuertes y seguros

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Iroh y deshizo su apretón para saludar a Asami

-Asami Sato- se presentó ella misma- un gusto

-Lo mismo digo señorita Sato –dijo besando su mano, como todo una caballero

Mientras que Korra miraba a Mako, para ver si tenía la cara de novio celoso… la tenía? Claro que sí! Pero esa cara la tuvo desde que llegaron al lugar… era extraño? Algo, pero Korra decidió ignorarlo y rogar que Iroh se deje de comporta así, porque si no Korra tendría que aguantar a su amigo quejándose sobre el comportamiento de Iroh…

-Y como se conocieron?- pregunto Asami

-Somos amigos de la infancia…- contesto Iroh

-Ya veo… -dijo Mako mirando directamente hacia Iroh y procesando la información

-Qué lindo… bueno, no los interrumpimos más, además que justo ahora estamos en una cita, mejor nos vamos, verdad Mako?- pregunto Asami a su pareja

-Ajam…- dijo Mako mirando detenidamente a Iroh y este percibió su mirada y la devolvió, es como si tuvieran una lucha, pero… Por qué? No pudo ser por ese acto de caballerosidad que hizo Iroh, verdad!?- bueno hasta mañana Korra… y hasta luego Iroh- saludo Mako retirándose con Asami

Una vez que se fueron Korra e Iroh se sentaron y ella le dio una mirada de muerte a Iroh

-Qué?- se defendió Iroh

-Por qué hiciste eso!?- pregunto Korra una tanto bastante furiosa

-Qué hice?- pregunto confundido

-Por favor, ese acto de caballerosidad ante Asami…

-Oh… estas celosa?- pregunto Iroh divertido

-Deja de decir tonterías Iroh…- dijo Korra cruzando los brazos e Iroh rio un poco- Lo digo por qué hiciste eso frente a Mako!?

-Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues resulta que él es celoso y odia cuando alguien se pasa de la raya con ella… y por supuesto como su amiga, lo debo escuchar y todo eso, por realmente eso me tiene…- pensó otra palabra para no decir dolida, triste, que se le rompe el corazón- harta…-dijo en conclusión

Iroh pensaba en lo que le dijo Korra y llego a una conclusión

-Te gusta ese tipo Mako…

-Yo nunca dije eso- dijo Korra defendiéndose y sonó muy creíble, cosa que ella misma se felicitó por el tono de su voz

-Pero tampoco lo niegas- y jaque mate, Iroh la atrapo

-Claro que no!- se siguió defendiendo Korra, aunque su voz la traiciono un poco

-Korra, te conozco desde que éramos chicos… no me puedes engañar

Korra bufo- ya es algo tarde—dijo mirando para otro lado, tratando de cambiar el tema

-Si… creo que debo irme, por cierto, me iré mañana

-Qué?- porque no me dijiste nada!- reprocho Korra con un clásico puchero suyo

-Jajajaaja, lo siento, si? Pero debo irme mañana para terminar de firmar algunos contratos… y no serán nada fácil…

-Oh, el gran Iroh admite que hay algo que no puede hacer!?- pregunto Korra con gracia

-Yo nunca dije eso, solo que será un tanto difícil… pero lo lograre- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-De acuerdo señor yo lo puedo todo… te deseo suerte

-Gracias… vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa

-No te preocupes…- contesto Korra

-No voy a dejar que te vayas sola, primero porque tu hermano me mataría si te dejo ir sola a estas horas de la noche…

-Tan solo son a las nueve de la noche!

-Justamente por eso… y yo tampoco te dejaría ir sola, vamos

-De acuerdo- dijo Korra levantándose, al igual que él

Una vez que Korra estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de la salida, dio un último vistazo hacia donde se encontraba Mako y en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron… _¿será que Mako la estaba observan? ¿Y si era así… por qué lo hacía?_ Esas y otras preguntas se le cruzaron en la mente de Korra, hasta que Iroh rompió el silencio

-Korra, es verdad que tu padre quiere…- Iroh no sabía se decir o no decir lo que pensaba, aunque Korra entendió perfectamente a que se refería

-Si… pero como te enteraste…?

-Bueno, de acuerdo que nuestros padres son amigos…- dijo Iroh

-Ya veo… espero que nadie no se difunda… aunque ten por seguro que no lo are

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Iroh con una sonrisa cálida- Eres igual que tu hermano… ambos testarudos…- dijo riendo

-Oye… pues créeme que él solo se ponía así cuando algo le interesaba…

-Cierto… Mientras que tú eras así todo el tiempo

-Quieres empezar una discusión? que ten por seguro que no la ganaras…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa triunfante

-No, gracias…- dijo Iroh riendo

Pasó el tiempo y llegaron al departamento de Korra

-Bueno, adiós Iroh… y ten suerte!

-Gracias… nos vemos- se despidió Iroh y se fue allí

Korra entró y fue recibida por Naga, era su mascota, una perra de color blanca como la nieve

-Chica, me extrañaste…- dijo Korra riendo mientras le hacía caricias…

Korra le dio de comer a Naga, ya que seguramente tendría hambre… Una vez que le dio, se fue a recostar a su cama.

*Suspiro*- Mañana será un día largo Naga…-dijo observando hacia donde se encontraba ella, comiendo tranquilamente y le respondió con un ladrido, que le causo risa a Korra.

Al día siguiente Korra no quería otra cosa más que quedarse en su cama y descansar, pero no… Después de que la despertaran la primera vez cuando llegaron, y la otra casi con agua, se encontraba disfrutando tiempo con sus amigos…

_Hace unas pocas horas…_

_Korra dormía plácidamente hasta que escucho sonar el timbre…_

_-Agh! Quien es a estas horas de la mañana…- dijo Korra mientras se acercaba a la puerta, donde se encontraba Naga saltando de alegría- quieta Naga….- dijo con un bostezo _

_-Quien es…?- pregunto abriendo un poco lo ojos y notar que sus amigos estaban parados allí_

_-Hey, bella durmiente, es hora de que levantes!- dijo Bolin entrando a su departamento al igual que todos_

_-Bolin… chicos… que hacen aquí tan temprano?…- dijo Korra bostezando y tapándose la boca_

_-Vaya amiga... que fachas…- dijo Mei riéndose un poco _

_-Perdón por no vestirme con un kimono para recibirlos…- dijo sarcástica Korra_

_-No necesariamente tiene que ser un kimono, puede ser un vestido, o un…- Hasook iba a seguir, pero noto la cara de Korra así que mejor callo_

_-Son a las 11:00hs. Así que no es tan temprano- dijo Bolin_

_-Enserio…?- pregunto Korra_

_-Vamos Korra, no te quedas parada allí, tenemos un largo día por delante!- dijo sonriente- y debemos aprovecharlo ya que Mako también puede estar con nosotros!- dijo Bolin_

_-Al fin…- dijo en voz baja Hasook_

_-He…?- pregunto confundida Korra_

_-Jajajajaaja, mira Mako, ni siquiera noto que tú estabas aquí!- dijo Hasook riéndose de su amigo- es tu culpa por estar tan distante- dijo calmado la risa_

_Mako estaba acariciando a Naga- Hmp, lo que digas Hasook- mientras seguía prestándole más atención la perra blanca que jugaba con él_

_-Vamos Korra, o llegaremos tarde!- reclamo nuevamente Bolin_

_-A dónde iremos…?_

_-A divertirnos!- respondió con emoción_

_-De acuerdo… esperen aquí…- dijo Korra yéndose hacia su dormitorio _

_Pasaron 10 minutos…_

_-Oigan… se está tardando!- dijo Bolin_

_-Las mujeres siempre tardan para arreglarse…- dijo Hasook_

_-Sí, pero Korra no es de las chicas exuberantes que se ponen 3 kilos de maquillaje…- dijo Mako_

_-Mejor dicho, creo que no se pone maquillaje!- dijo Hasook_

_-Eso quiere decir que…- Mei pensó por unos segundos y todos entendieron lo mismo que ella, así que se dirigieron a su habitación… incluso Naga lo hizo_

_Una vez que llegaron se encontraron con su miga… durmiendo_

_-K!-Bolin fue tapado por Hasook_

_-Sh! No la despiertes_

_-Por qué?- pregunto confuso Bolin_

_-Por qué recibirá un castigo por quedarse dormida…- dijo Mei con una mirada inocente, pero tras esa había un pequeño rastro de maldad… Tenía la misma mirada que Hasook_

_Mako y Bolin se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose que aran._

_Hasook salió y en seguida vino con un vaso con agua_

_-Hasook, no se te ocurra…- dijo Mako, pero no le hizo caso… estuvo a punto de caer agua en la cara de Korra, pero Naga ladro, lo cual hizo que la chica de ojos azules se levantara rápidamente y zafarse del agua… _

_-Pero…pero… qué…!? Hasook!- dijo Korra lanzándole una almohada _

Ahora el grupo de jóvenes se encontraba riéndose de la cara de su amigo, que estaba a punto de ganar un peluche en una máquina, pero se le callo, justo antes de que llegara a él…

-Fue buena idea venir al parque de diversiones…- dijo Mei

-Sí, es una buena forma de olvidar un poco de la universidad y reír un poco…- dijo Hasook intentando de entablar una conversación con ella

-Sí, la verdad no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me divertí tanto en un día…- dijo Mei riéndose

-Eso significa que aquel día en Narooks no fue divertida- pregunto Hasook fingiendo dolor

-No! Claro que lo fue- fue una respuesta rápida de Mei, lo cual ella misma se regañó por sonar muy obvia que no quería que piense eso- Digo… si, lo fue, aunque no mucho por parte de tu novia…- dijo Mei seca y cortante, mirando para otro lado

-No es mi novia!- dijo él alterado para que ella no piense eso- es una chica loca, que me sigue, pero no es mi novia, de hecho, siempre trato de alejarla de mí, pero no entiende, es verdad lo que digo!

Mientras que dos pasos atrás de ellos se encontraban Mako, Bolin y Korra caminando, hasta que Korra se paró en el lugar

-Qué pasa?- pregunto Mako

Pero Korra no respondía, en cambio, solo miraba con una gran sonrisa frente de ella, hacia sus amigos

-Koooooooorraaaaaaaaaaaa!- dijo Bolin esperando que ella conteste

Paso unos pocos segundos, hasta que Korra hablo

-Mis queridos amigos, vean a la pronto a ser pareja!- dijo Korra apuntando a Mei y Hasook

-EH!?- dijeron Mako y Bolin al mismo tiempo, mientras que Korra retomaba la caminata

-Explícate mejor Korra- dijo Mako alcanzándola

-Pues mírenlos!- dijo apuntándolos- miren en la forma en como ella se sonroja y él la mira embobado… jaja, lo sabía!- dijo Korra con sonrisa triunfante

Pasaron así las horas con bromas, disfrutando de los juegos… en fin, hoy es un día que todos disfrutaron… Ya caía la noche y decidieron ponerse en marcha, casa uno en sus respectivos hogares, Hasook acompaño a Mei… mientras que Mako y Bolin acompañaban a Korra, cosa que ella se negó, pero sabía que cuando se trataba de eso, era imposible ganarles…

-Cierto… cual fue el milagro de que Asami te haya permitido estar un rato con nosotros y más aún, sin que ella venga…?- pregunto Korra

-Resulta que ella no está en la ciudad… se fue con su padre y por eso tenemos Mako para nosotros… al menos por un tiempo…- dijo Bolin sonriendo

-No soy un objeto Bo…- dijo Mako de manera algo amenazadora hacia Bolin, quien se escondió detrás de Korra y ella solo rio

-Jajajaja, sin duda es como hace años…- dijo Korra riendo, lo cual también rieron sus amigos. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Mako rompió el silencio

-Y Iroh… no te habrá buscado hoy?- pregunto Mako sin sonar interesado, pero por alguna razón lo estaba

-No… Iroh se fue hoy, tenía que seguir con su trabajo

-Ya veo…

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al departamento de ella

-Hasta mañana Korra!- dijo Bolin con mucha energía- definitivamente dormiremos con muchas ganas hoy

-Querrás decir que tú lo harás, ya que estoy seguro que caminaste por todo el parque de diversiones hermanito…- dijo Mako divertido, lo cual Korra dio una pequeña risa, ya que tenía mucha razón-Hasta mañana Korra- se despidió Mako con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hasta mañana chicos!- saludo Korra a ambos, pero siempre que veía una sonrisa de Mako y más si es dedicada para ella, sentía una acumulación de sentimientos y nervios en su estómago. Aunque estaba decidida a olvidar esos sentimientos… a olvidarlo a él. Se repetía una y mil veces que una relación entre Mako y ella era _imposible… ¿Verdad?_

**¡Hola nuevamente! :D**

**He aquí el capítulo 4! Wow :') Realmente estoy feliz de que les guste la historia, la sigan y dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció… **

**PandiCornia: Por supuesto que nadie iguala al sexy maestro fuego, con cejas de tiburón! Aunque Iroh está allí de cerca! :3 Jajajaja no! De hecho, tu eres la primera persona que pide eso… la verdad si todos, definitivamente todos los comentario lo piden y si alguien me ayuda (ya que no tengo la mínima idea de cómo escribirlo) pues lo escribiría. jaja **

**galaxy01: No te quedes sin pelo! Emhh.. La respuesta de esa pregunta estará lo más probable, en el capítulo que viene… Jajaja la idea de que Mako corte con Asami es tentadora… :3**

**Lizz Gaby peralta: No tengas dudas, El Makorra gobernara a todos! Jajaj :3 El Makorra vendrá de golpe o no… no lo he decidido aún, pero de que hay celos, lo hay.. y es de cualquier persona (aunque Makorra también ;) )**

**Ary Garcioyama: Jaajaja me lo dijeron muchas veces eso, que siempre dejo intrigada a la gente… :3 Con lo del padre, pues en el próximo cap. Y Con lo de la persona misteriosa, aquí esta! :D**

**PaolaDiMa: Imposible no amar a Iroh… :3 Jajajaj soy algo (bastante) dramática… xD**

**¡Gracias por Leer y los Comentarios!**

**Besos!**


	5. Pasó el tiempo

**Capítulo 5: Pasó el tiempo**

Habían pasado semanas desde que Iroh se había ido y ella todavía espera la llamada de su hermano, que nunca llego… también paso semanas desde que su padre no la había vuelto a llamar, capas él había entrado en razón y se olvidó de toda esa locura… jajaja, no, no podía ser cierto... después de todo su padre era tan testarudo como ella.

Korra se encontraba sentada en unos de los lugares que estaba en el aire libre de la Universidad… al lado de ella se encontraban Bolin, Mako, milagrosamente, ya que su novia no regresaba todavía de ese viaje, y por último se encontraban Hasook y Mei, hablando plácidamente, mientras que los otros tres estaban concentrados uno con un libro, otra estaba en su notebook y otro jugando con su celular…

-Bolin… deja de hacer esas cosas raras que haces- reclamo su hermano al ver que Bolin se movía por todos lados en su asiento

-No… no puedo… agh! Siempre pierdo en esta curva!- dijo triste Bolin

-Bolin no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Noup!

-Vamos Bolin, estarás así todo el día… no podrás pasarlo hoy… -le dijo Korra mientras no apartaba la vista y concentración de la notebook

-No me digas que tú ya lo pasaste?- pegunto Bolin sorprendido

-Por supuesto…- dijo Korra sonriéndole mientras lo veía…- no fue tan difícil…

-No te creo… no puede ser verdad… quiero ver tu celular!- exigió Bolin a Korra

-Jajaja, enserio? muy bien, toma- dijo entregándole su móvil

Mako alejo la vista de su libro y observo mientras Bolin buscaba en el celular de Korra y se rio al ver la cara de su hermano

-Y bien hermanito… que paso?- pregunto divertido

-Seguramente esta en nivel fácil!- justifico Bolin

-Si quieres fíjate y verás en qué nivel esta…- dijo Korra todavía con su sonrisa mientras seguía haciendo lo que hacía. Otra vez Bolin buscaba en su celular y se quedó callado

-Fue suerte…- dijo con un pequeño bufido

Korra dio un pequeño suspiro- Quieres ver que es verdad?

-Claro…- dijo Bolin con una sonrisa confiada

-Muy bien, dame tu celular…- dijo Korra mientras ponía toda su atención en su amigo

-Esto va a ser bueno…- dijo Mako mientras se acercaba a ver como Korra le dejaba cayado a su hermano

-Aquí tienes- dijo dándole el móvil mientras se ponía al otro costado de Korra

En solo unos segundo y concentrada Korra logro pasarlo, al verla parecía muy fácil…

-Jajajaja- Mako rio al ver la cara de su hermano

-Todavía tienes duda?- pregunto muy divertida

-Como lo hiciste?

-Es un secreto…- dijo volviendo a poner su mirada en la notebook

-Bolin, dame tu celular… quiero intentarlo…- dijo Mako mientras sonreía

-Crees que lo puedes hacer…?-

-Creo que lo puedo hacer antes que tu…-

-Muy bien, una competencia!- dijo Bolin sintiéndose superior

-Pero yo no tengo ese juego…- dijo Mako

-Usa el celular de Korra

-Korra puedo?- pregunto Mako

-Claro, todo tuyo- dijo mientras se puso más seria por algún motivo que estaba haciendo con el computador

-Vamos, quiero ganarte ahora…- dijo Bolin muy confiado

Tanto Mako y Bolin se pusieron a jugar a esa juego… parecía niños y Korra los observo. Sonrió al verlos, aunque Bolin siempre estaba con esa actitud, a Mako era muy difícil verlo divirtiéndose como un niño… y mucho menos ahora que esta con Asami y está comprometido…

_-Korra, ya, tienes cosas más importantes en que ocuparte!- pensó ella_

-Ja!- dijo Mako triunfante

-No… una cosa es que Korra me gané, que es comprensible… pero tu… Tú!- dijo Bolin con su orgullo por el suelo

-Oye, eso es ofensivo…- se defendió- pero, si te gane!- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Este día es realmente extraño para mí!- dijo Bolin dejando su móvil sobre la mesa junto a su cabeza

-Jajajajaja- reía Mako hasta que empezó a sonar el celular de Korra, miro si decía la persona quien llamaba, pero solo apareció números

-Korra…- dijo llamándole, que al parecer no había notado que su celular sonaba- Ten te están llamando

-Qué… a gracias- dijo tomándolo y contestando…- Hola…? Enserio…? Genial- dijo con una sonrisa que pronto se esfumo- si ya los revisaron… como puede dar ese resultado?- dio un suspiro- El resultado final es ese… ya está confirmado…- desvió su mirada de la pantalla hacia el cielo- o están mal el resultado final del mes o las cuentas…- espero varios segundo, ya que la otra persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea estaba dando una gran explicación- Sabes que… mejor envíame por e-mail todo los datos del mes… si, todos… necesito todo resuelto para mañana, y si no encuentran la solución, la buscare yo!- dijo esta vez más seria- está bien, ustedes sigan por su cuenta y yo lo are desde aquí…

Mientras Korra seguía hablando había captado toda la atención de Mako, Bolin, Hasook y Mei

-Bueno… quiero que me lo envíes AHORA –dio la orden de manera clara y muy firme- Adiós- y colgó

-Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Mako

Korra solo apoyo su cabeza en la mesa- No…. Digo… si, puede ser… la verdad no se!- dijo mientras se alborotaba un poco su cabeza –Necesito agua…- dijo levantándose

-Te acompaño- dijo Mei yéndose con ella

-Parece que tiene mucho trabajo…- dijo Hasook

Ellos tres se pusieron a hablar sobre la situación de su amiga hasta que sonó su celular, Mako se fijó y era el de Korra, se lo había olvidado. Se fijó el identificador de llamadas y decía "Papá"

-Y quién es?

-Es su padre

-Contesta…- dijo Hasook

-Claro que no! Seguramente ya vendrá Korra…- dijo esperando a que aparezca, pero no lo hacía y el celular dejo de sonar

-Bueno… seguramente llamare nuevamente- dijo Bolin y así fue, otra vez era una llamada y era de su padre. Otra vez Mako espero hasta que Korra regresara pero no lo hizo y dejo de sonar el celular.

-Mako, por qué no contestaste?- dijo Hasook

-Primero este celular no es mío y segundo por qué lo tengo que hacer yo.

-Pues porque tú te llevas y hablas más bien con el señor Tonraq- contesto Hasook. Era verdad… que él y el padre de Korra primero no hablaban tan cómodamente, pero eso fue cuestión de tiempos, ya que a veces hablaban de negocios, ya que algunas veces representaba a Tenzin, su padre y debía hacer negocios… y uno de esas personas era Tonraq, pero fue fácil hablar con él, ya que fueron invitados por Korra a pasar las vacaciones en una casa de playa que tenía en la Isla Ember y fueron con ella.

Otra vez sonó el móvil y ahora si estaba decidido a contestar… dio trago fuerte y contesto.

_-Korra?- pegunto una voz que era la de Tonraq_

-Señor Tonraq… Buenas tardes…- dijo Mako un poco… pero poco nervioso

_-Quién habla…? Un momento… Mako?- pregunto_

-Sí señor, soy yo

_-Oh… buenas tardes… pero…_

-Korra se fue a buscar algo y se olvidó su celular…

_-Entiendo… - hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo_

-Como se encuentra su esposa Senna?- pregunto Mako tratando de salir de ese silencio muy incomodo

_-Bien, gracias por preguntar… y tu padres?_

-Pues… el trabajo es exigente…- dijo y le causo un poco de gracia a Tonraq- pero después de eso bien, gracias por preguntar

Mako iba a segur hablando, hasta que noto que Korra ya había llegado

-Señor, Korra acabo de llegar

_-Enserio, bien… un placer saludarte Mako- dijo Tonraq_

-Lo mismo digo señor… hasta luego…- dijo despidiéndose y tendiendo el celular a Korra. Ella la miro confusa

-Es tu padre…- dijo únicamente antes de entregarle su celular

-Hola…? Papá… qué pasa?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento

_-Como te encuentras…?_

-Bien…- dijo dudosa- como se encuentran ustedes…?- pegunto mientras bebía de su agua

_-Bien… _

-Papa, sé que no llamaste únicamente para preguntar eso… dime- dijo mientras posaba su mirada en su computador, esperando que le llegue algo. Escucho un largo suspiro.- Si es sobre _eso_ tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y como siempre la respuesta es no.

_-Korra_

-Padre…

_-De acuerdo, este tema no me parece adecuado hablar por teléfono…_

-No lo es ni para hablar en persona…- dijo Korra con un pequeño toque de gracia amarga, mientras vio un archivo que le llego

_-Lo hablaremos dentro de unos día… iré a Ciudad Republica dentro de unos días…_

-Enserio?- pregunto más animada- y ellos vendrán contigo?

_-No lo sé, sabes que ellos quieren ir, pero solo será por un día y será rápido… _

-Bueno… entonces nos vemos… y salúdalos de mi parte!- dijo Korra con una pequeña sonrisa

_-De acuerdo hija, cuídate_

-Tú también!- dijo mientras colgaba

Todos estaban haciendo lo que hacían anteriormente, ignorando lo que había sucedido, hasta que se escuchó que alguien estaba hablando

-Jóvenes estudiantes, al parecer que el problema de gas va a tomar más tiempo para solucionarlo. Eso significa que las clases del resto del día y mañana serán suspendidas- anuncio un hombre por el altavoz.

-Genial!- dijo Hasook feliz- quien quiere ir a Narooks, realmente tengo hambre

-Yo me apunto!- dijo inmediatamente Bolin levantándose junto a su amigo

-Está bien… ya es hora del almuerzo, y la verdad yo también tengo hambre, vamos Korra?- pregunto Mei

-Yo creo que paso… tengo que revisar algunas cuentas… y debo hacerlo ahora…- dijo cerrando su notebook y guardando sus cosa- creo que me tomara bastante tiempo…

-Mako puede ayudarte- dijo Bolin- verdad hermano?

-Claro, que pasa?- pregunto el nombrado

Korra la miro un poco dudosa y extrañada

-Oye, puedo ayudarte, recuerdas que soy hijo de Tenzin…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Cierto… - dijo acordándose de ese pequeño detalle- estas seguro que puedes ayudarme?

-Por supuesto

-Peor antes que nada primero vamos a Narooks a comer, tengo mucha hambre!- dijo Bolin empujando a su hermano y Korra para que caminen

-Jajaja, él siempre es así?- pregunto Mei

-Siempre que se trate de comida si…- dijo Hasook riendo con ella, mientras seguían a sus amigos

Una vez en Narooks fueron directamente a ordenar lo que querían comer, mientras que Korra y Mako se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Bien, dentro de unos minutos estarán listo- dijo una chica mientras se iba con los pedidos

Mei, Hasook y Bolin se pusieron a hablar muy tranquilamente sobre cualquier tema. Pero Mei al pasar los minutos se fijó en su amiga y Mako, al hacerlo sonrió.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto Hasook quien se encontraba a un costado de ella

-Estaba observando a Korra y Mako… se ven… bien juntos- dijo mientras su sonrisa seguía intacta- realmente se ven muy bien juntos- dijo feliz

Hasook y Bolin se miraron, confundidos, extrañados, sorprendidos y muchas otras cosas más reflejaban sus caras por lo que dijo ella.

-Te refieres a…?- pregunto con cuidado Bolin y algo dudoso

-Nunca se pusieron a pensar que Korra y Mako podría ser…- no pudo terminar de decir la frase, ya que habían llegado con su comida

-Perdón por la espera- dijeron las personas que dejaron sus platos en la mesa- disfruten de la comida!-dijeron y se fueron

Aunque Mei no haya terminado lo que quería decir, entendieron perfectamente a lo que se refería… sí, realmente Bolin quería que su mejor amiga y Mako llegaran a ser algo más que amigos, pero apareció Asami de forma _accidental_ y ese sueño se vio cada vez más lejano… aunque él la primera vez que vio a Korra coqueteo con ella, pero al pasar los días y se fue dando cuenta de que la vía más como amiga, que cualquier otra cosa. Después de pocos meses se volvieron grandes amigos, al igual que Hasook, pero con el que costo más fue con Mako. Ese adolecente/joven testarudo, malhumorado, que no quería estar con muchas personas con el tiempo empezó a acercarse más a Korra… y al fin llegaron a una gran amistad… de hecho, era tan fuerte como la de Bolin, quien fue el primer amigo que tuvo cuando llego a Ciudad Republica.

-oigan, ustedes dos…- dijo Mei todavía con su sonrisa- pueden dejar de hacer eso un momento… su comida está aquí…- dijo apuntando hacia los platos sobre la mesa

-Oh…- dijo con un suspiro Korra

-Bien, nos merecemos un descanso- dijo Mako, mientras cerraba la computadora y Korra alejaba algunos papeles.

Todos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente hasta que un celular sonó.

-Hola?- contesto Korra- si…- dijo mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida mientras que escuchaba atentamente lo que decía- mh… mañana llevare todo resuelto, no te preocupes… si, lo are… bien, hasta mañana…- dijo mientras colgó

-Korra… no conteste el celular mientras estás en la mesa- regaño su amiga

-Lo siento!

-Si te llegan a llamar otra vez, ni se te ocurra contestar!- amenazo

-De acuerdo… pero nadie- fue interrumpida por otra vez ese sonido del móvil y su amiga le dio una mirada de advertencia. Contesto nuevamente

-Qué pasa ahora?- dijo sabiendo perfectamente quien era el que llamaba- no, no es necesario que llames a mi padre solo por eso… - dijo mientras esquivaba a su amiga ya que ella quería que le dé su celular- por supuesto que estoy- fue cortada ya que fue despojada de su móvil por Mako

-No es necesario informarle al señor Tonraq sobre esto, ya que solo es un pequeño error en las cuentas, cosa que será resuelto en esta misma tarde, gracias por llamar y por favor siga con su trabajo, que aquí también resolveremos ese pequeño inconveniente… adiós- dijo y colgó

-MAKO!- dijo Korra enojada- por qué hiciste eso!?

-Por qué estamos comiendo… y no puedes hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo- dijo guardando el celular de ella en su bolsillo

-Dame mi celular!- reclamo

-Primero termina de comer y después te lo daré- dijo volviendo a comer su comida tranquilamente

-Pero- fue interrumpida por su amiga

-Korra…- dijo tranquilamente pero a la misma vez amenazando

-Está bien!- dijo resignada… realmente quería acabar con ese asunto del hotel, antes que hacer cualquier cosa

Pasaron las horas, y los jóvenes seguían hablando, riendo y tratando de resolver ese problema

-Listo!- dijo Korra feliz- sabía que los resultado finales estaban bien!- dijo aliviada y con un suspiro

-Ya terminaron?- pregunto Hasook

-Si!- dijo muy feliz- gracias Mako por todo!- de repente lo abrazo. Fue un acto involuntario, pero una vez que se dio cuenta, ya lo estaba abrazando.

Él se quedó quieto y cuando al fin su cerebro reacciono Korra se separó sonrojada.

-Lo… lo siento…- dijo con un ligero toque rojizo en sus mejillas Korra- realmente gracias, no sé si hubiera podido dormir si lo hacía sola…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Eh… no, si no fue nada…- dijo Mako un tanto… ¿nervioso? No, no era nerviosismo, pero de que estaba un poco extraño, lo era.

-Bueno, si ya terminamos aquí, que les parece dar un paseo?- dijo Mei

-Si…- dijo Korar estirándose- necesito aire fresco… pero primero iré a dejar las cosas al departamento y de paso ver a Naga… no quiero imaginarme dejarla mucho tiempo sola… la última vez me encontré con el departamento dado vuela…- dijo recordando lo sucedido

Korra y Mei se fueron para el departamento de Korra, mientras que los otros tres se fueron a un parque que estaba cerca de allí, ya que habían quedado en reunirse en ese lugar. Pasaron los minutos y las dos chicas junto a la perra de color blanca caminaban por las calles de Ciudad Republica

-Korra… sientes algo por Mako, verdad?- pregunto de manera directa y sin rodeos Mei

-De… de qué hablas?- dijo Korra mientras reía un tanto nerviosa, pero su voz salió bastante creíble, pero para su mala suerte, Mei no iba a retractarse- NO, claro que no

-Vamos Korra te gusta Mako, y lo sabes…

-Y a ti te gusta Hasook- contraataco la chica de ojos celestes

-Yo… no estábamos hablando de eso!- reclamo

-No lo negaste…- dijo Korra divertida

-Tu sabes que Hasook es un gran amigo y…

-Y te enamoraste de él… se notaba bastante cuando hablaban muy cómodamente esta mañana…- dijo con una gran sonrisa… había atrapado a su amiga

-Puede ser… pero estábamos hablando de que a ti te gusta Mako!- se defendió- Verdad Naga?- pregunto al animal y esta la contesto con un ladrido, cosa que causo risa a las dos.

Después de esa muy "hermosa" charla, llegaron al lugar acordado y allí se encontraban sus amigos

-Hey, pensé que solo irían por Naga, no a comprar ropa- dijo gracioso Hasook

-Oye, no nos conoces comprando ropa… pero si quieres puedes venir un día con nosotras…- dijo Mei con una sonrisa

-Me parece bien- dijo embobado Hasook- espera, no, no seré su mula de carga! -dijo cayendo en razón

-Jajajajaja solo bromeaba- dijo Mei riendo con Korra

-No te dejes engañar Hasook, seguramente ya están planeando su salida!- dijo Bolin mientas acariciaba a Naga- Korra, me das a Naga?

-Qué?- pregunto confundida

-Bueno, quiero jugar con ella allá- dijo apuntando a un gran parque donde había personas con sus mascotas igualmente- me hubiera gustado traer a Pabu… ya se, mañana lo traeré, pero por ahora, me dejas ir con Naga hacia allí?

Korra miro donde su amigo apuntaba y se rio

-Lo que tú quieres es ir para allá a tratar de conseguir una chica con la ayuda de Naga

-Puede que eso tenga un poco de verdad- dijo en voz muy baja pero aun ella lo escucho- vamos, ambos ganamos, yo trato de conseguir una cita ella juega, es perfecto, verdad Naga?- y solo recibió un ladrido

-De acuerdo…- dijo entregándole la correa

-Realmente está desesperado mi hermano…- dijo Mako mirándolo mientras se hacia el gran hombre que ama a los animales- mira, ya capto la atención de varias chicas jóvenes y una señora mayor… jaajajaja- en ese momento los 4 estallaron de la risa al ver que esa señora no dejaba de verlo

Todo estaba en paz y tranquilo, hasta que el sonido de un celular arruino el momento. Es sonido provenía del móvil de Mako.

-Hola?- pregunto- Asami… hey… ya estás aquí?- pregunto sorprendido, mientras sus amigos y más Korra lo miraban- de acuerdo, iré en este momento, un beso - dijo y colgó

-Hey hermano, que pasa…- dijo Bolin mientras venía junto a Naga

-Me voy, te veo más tarde Bo, adiós!- saludo a sus amigos y se fue rápidamente de allí

-Que paso?- pregunto Bolin algo preocupado al ver que su hermano se marchaba a toda prisa de allí

-Asami… al parecer ya está aquí y tu hermano se fue corriendo tras ella…- dijo Hasook sin mucha gracias

-Oh…- eso fue lo único que articulo Bolin- no pudo esperar un poco más?- dijo ahora él con un pequeño toque de molestia

-Vamos, déjenlo… - dijo Korra- por qué no seguimos caminando?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en marcha con Naga. Ella estaba triste… demasiado, después de pasar una gran tarde como hacía tiempo no lo hacían, Mako se fue, como era de esperarse. Él esta con Asami y no podía hacer nada…

La hora pasó rápidamente y siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Mei si lo noto, noto que su amiga estaba triste. Korra se despidió de ellos, diciendo que estaba cansada y si lo estaba… todo el trabajo fue duro y aunque caminar la había cansado más, pero se sintió más aliviada al aire libre. Hasook y Bolin ofrecieron en acompañarla, pero ella se negó y se fue sola, mientras que los otros tres se fueron a dejar a Mei a su casa, ya que era "algo tarde" según ellos.

Korra pensaba en todo el tiempo que había pasado con Mako, pero en seguida recordó cuando él recibió la llamada de Asami y como se fue rápido hacia donde se encontraba ella…

_-Korra, deja ya todo eso, cuentas veces tienes que repetírtelo!- se regañó ella misma_

-Es un poco tarde para que una joven salga a pasear en la noche, no crees Kor? -pregunto un joven.

Korra giro para ver quién era la persona y noto que era un joven morocho al igual que ella, con los ojos de color azul claro… estaba con una sonrisa detrás de ella.

-No… Ren?- pregunto una vez que ya vio su rostro… allí se encontraba a solo pasos de él…- eres tú?- pregunto sorprendida

-Pues… sí, creo que soy yo…- dijo divertido

Korra inmediatamente fue y lo abrazo

-Vamos Korra no es para tanto…- dijo al sentir que ella lo abrazó fuerte y el correspondió

-Eres un tonto!- reclamo ella, estaba tan feliz que no lo podía aguantar…

-Oye, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos solo se te ocurre insultarme?- pregunto todavía con el abrazo

-Te mereces eso y mucho más por irte y no llamarnos… mereces que te pegue!

-Cálmate… pero estoy aquí, o no?- dijo el sonriéndole mientras la veía la cara

En ese instante Naga también intervino y salto hacia donde estaba él.

-Hey Naga… paso tiempo chica- dijo mientras acariciaba al animal- gracias por cuidar de mi hermana… - dijo sin dejar de acariciarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! n_n <strong>

**Buen ojalas disfruten del capítulo, no fue tan difícil escribirlo, pero si el título… solo se me ocurrió ese… xD **

**galaxy01:nya.. no, no me días que pones esa cara, porque realmente la cara triste de los perritos son me debilidad… ok, no debí decir eso… olvídalo! xD jajaja claro que Mako y Korra están allí (bajo el árbol), jajaja Estabas re feliz porque Mako al fin se puso celoso, ese tipo tiene que aceptar que está enamorado de Korra y punto!… :3 **

**Lizz Gaby peralta: jaja todos percibieron los celos de Mako… oh! :o jaja y yo solo lo puse por poner un poquito de Makorra :3 **

**PandiCornia: Si, yo también quería que Hasook apareciera más, me gusto el personaje, pero no… :/ El Makorra tiene que estar en el libro 4! Si no sería muy injusto que nos den algo y después nos lo quiten! T-T **

**Kaya-Petrova: por supuesto se merece estar celoso, así siente ese sentimiento, como Korra lo siente… los celos son indispensables para una historia de romance (para mi) :3**

**Gracias infinitas por seguir la historia y comentar! :D**

**Saludos y abrazos. Hasta la próxima! :)**


	6. Una pequeña sorpresa

**Capítulo 6: Una pequeña sorpresa**

-No puedo creer que estés aquí!- dijo Korra mientras lo abrazo cortamente otra vez.

-Lo siento por irme repentinamente…

-Y no darnos señales de vida estos últimos años…- dijo Korra haciéndose la enojada.

-Si… también por eso…- dijo el con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Korra y Ren se pasaron más de una hora hablando en el parque, la verdad ella estaba muy feliz de verlo nuevamente y él estaba tan o más feliz que ella.

-Y bien… los rumores son ciertos?- pregunto Korra

-Que rumores…?

-Iroh me comento que tú estabas… pues que estabas interesado en alguien… quién es?

-Y no te dijo algo más?- pegunto curioso.

-No… solo me dijo eso. Hay algo más?

-Pues…- dijo el asiendo que su hermana se impacientara más.

-Vamos Ren! Dilo!- exigió.

Ren solo sonrió.

-Hermanita no te impacientes… pero mejor seguimos hablando mañana.

-No… dime ahora, respóndeme!- dijo ella ahora si fastidiada, su hermano había podido crecer y todo eso, pero seguía siendo así… y ante eso sonrió mentalmente, al menos no cambio su personalidad con ella. Aunque no siempre era así… Ren solía ser un chico serio, pero entre él e Iroh, sin duda él era el más "rebelde". Pero esos dos perdían completamente cuando estaba Korra.

-Mañana Korra… será sorpresa.

-No me gustan las sorpresas cuando me dejas muy ansiosa…- dijo ella con un puchero.

-Korra, tienes 22 años, no has madurado?

-Ja! tú tienes 25 y también estas con esos juegos de niños…- se defendió - Que no eh madurado?, si no lo sabes, estoy encargada de un hotel que está en esta ciudad!- dijo con un gran aire de autoestima.

-Sí, eso eh escuchado…

-Como lo sabes?

-Me hospedo allí- dijo con una sonrisa- pero bueno, mañana ven y desayunaremos todos juntos…- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Todos juntos?

-Mañana lo sabrás hermanita, no comas ansias… y andando, no tienes por qué estar tan tarde en la calle!- regaño

-Vamos, no es tan tarde.

-Sí, lo es.

-Pues es tu culpa por detenerme…

-Mh… no, no lo soy. Así que en marcha!- dijo ordenándole .

-Esa fue una orden? Por si no te das cuenta también crecí y soy mayor.

-Sí, pero yo sigo siendo tu hermano mayor, así que en marcha!- dijo dándole pequeños empujones para que empezara a caminar.

**Punto de Vista de Korra**

_Una vez llegue al departamento, Ren se fue dando algunas cuantas escusas castas y que ni se entendieron, ni se escucharon… realmente quería darme una sorpresa… solo espero que no me dé un paro cardiaco, ¿este chico solo quiere matarme de la curiosidad, o lo hacía de broma…? Bueno, solo espero que no sea nada malo… pero al ver su cara, es imposible que sea algo malo…_

**Punto de Vista General**

Al día siguiente Korra se había despertado demasiado temprano, claro que por sus ansias de saber que le esperaba en el hotel… pero decidió ir primero a resolver los negocios, ya que seguramente se tomaría su tiempo allí.

Una vez en el hotel fue directamente a la oficina, claro ella solo iba cuando era necesario y hoy era uno de esos días… miro la hora y eran a las 8:00 am. No era TAAAN temprano, la mayoría de las personas estarían en camino a su trabajo o ya estarían allí…

Por suerte había ya llegado el encargado del hotel cuando ella no estaba y era su mano derecha.

-Señorita Korra, buenos días.

-Buenos días Lee… cómo te encuentras?

-La verdad no pude descansar por todo… -dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba en frente suyo

-Te dije que no te preocuparas… ya está todo resuelto

-De… ¿de verdad?- pregunto él con alegría y alivio

-Por supuesto… te dije que no te preocupes, claro que el error no estaba a vista fácilmente, pero créeme, ya está todo resuelto- le dijo con una sonrisa

Él solo dio un largo suspiro- Gracias señorita…

-No te preocupes Lee… creo que debemos esperar hasta la hora de la reunión… faltan horas para eso…

-Si…

-Por lo pronto… observaremos el problema para que lo veas y la próxima tengamos los ojos abiertos

-No se preocupe señorita, no volverá a suceder

-Si… de eso no hay duda, pero las fallas son parte de la vida, solo hay que resolverla… y Korra, señorita ya es mucho

-Claro señ- estaba a punto de decirle justo como ella le indico que no era necesario- Korra- dijo el sonriendo

-Perfecto!- dijo Korra, la verdad que le digan todo el día señorita era irritante…

El tiempo paso rápidamente y las personas estaban llegando, suerte que había pedido que se reúnan a las 10:00 por que se suponía que debía ir más arde a la universidad, pero como no tenía que hacerlo, se tomó su tiempo.

-Las acciones de este mes aumentaron un 5.8% lo cual es un crecimiento, pero debemos ir por más, estamos en el centro de la ciudad, nuestro servicio es bueno… y por eso nos destacamos, tenemos ese toque que hace que la gente quiera volver otra vez. Nosotros tenemos que usarlo para crecer más…- dijo Korra muy firme frente a todas esas personas- Estos son las cuentas de este mes…- dijo entregándole una copia a cada uno de ellos- los números son bueno… y considerando que son solo días comunes y no son vacaciones u fines de semanas… pero si pudimos lograr eso… podemos lograr más…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Todos los hombres, porque eran todos hombres que trabajaban en su empresa y accionistas, se quedaron muy, pero muy sorprendidos ante la actitud de ella, su padre se caracterizaba por ser un tipo recto y que siempre iba para adelante, y si llegaba a haber un pequeño problema, no descansaba para encontrar la falla. Sin duda alguna su hija es igual que él.

Después de hablar de los planes futuros y sobre las cuentas termino la reunión… Korra realmente estaba agotada, se tomó bastante tiempo para explicar lo que ella quería lograr…

Salió y se fijó en su celular, que tenía varias llamadas de Bolin. Korra en ese instante llamo a su amigo.

-Hola Bolin? Paso algo?

_-Korra? Al fin contestas, por qué no me atendías?-_

-Lo siento Bo, acabe de salir de una reunión, pero paso algo?

_-Oh… pues…- Bolin se quedó callado_

-Vamos Bolin, es algo grave?- pregunto preocupada

_-Pues no en realidad… solo quieres ir a comer con nosotros?-_

-Eh… que… comer?- pregunto ella incrédula

_-Si… ya son a las doce y algo…- dijo el_

-Qué?- pregunto sorprendida

_-Oh… creo que se acerca a la una, no lo sé, pero quieres ir? Anda, Hasook y Mei ya están en Narooks, solo faltamos nosotros dos…_

-Enserio ya es esa hora?- pregunto ella todavía sorprendida

_-Si… por? _

-No… nada… lo siento Bo, no puedo ir ahora, tengo otras cosas que hacer…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la área de descanso, donde había sillones, mesas, etc. donde la gente podía descansar- de hecho, dijiste que Mei y Hasook ya estaba allí?

_-Si_

-Tengo una idea… Bo, no vayas.

_-Cómo?_

-Que no vayas… no se invéntales que tienes que quedarte a cuidar a tus hermanos, no sé, diles cualquier cosa, pero no vayas, es una buena oportunidad para que esos dos tengas su primera cita sin que se den cuenta…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa sentándose y dejando algunos papeles sobre la mesa, junto a su notebook

_-Pero… no quiero quedarme a cuidarlos!- se quejo_

-Vamos Bo! Sé que tú también quieres verlos juntos

_-Pues sí, en eso tienes razón- se escuchó un suspiro y continuo- me parece una buena idea, ahora les llamare diciéndoles que ni yo ni tú podremos ir_

-Si! Gracias Bo

_-Bueno Korra, nos vemos después… _

-Ok Bo, suerte con ellos!

_-Ni me lo recuerdes, me debes un helado por convencerme de quedarme en casa en un día tan hermoso_

-Yo nunca dije que tendrías que quedarte en casa… tu puedes hacer lo que quiera, claro que no aparecerte donde están esos dos…

_-Mh… pero igual me debes un helado- reclamo_

-De acuerdo Bo, tendrás tu helado!- dijo rodando los ojos

_-Yup! Yo gano, bueno suerte Kor_

-Tú también Bo- y colgó

-Korra?- escucho una voz detrás de ella, inmediatamente se levantó y miro quien era.

-Ren!- dijo mientras le saludaba con un abrazo

-Pensé que te dije que estarás aquí para desayunar…

-Créeme, estuve desde aquí a las 8, pero tuve una reunión y acabe de salir de ella…- dijo mientras se tocaba el hombro moviendo un poco su brazo- y lo siento, pero no me pareció prudente despertarte, por si estabas durmiendo… así que me quede esperando hablando sobre algunas cosas con el asesor de cuentas.

-Mh… veo que mi hermanita es una persona muy ocupada…- dijo el son una sonrisa- estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo dándole un cálido abrazo

-Gracias Ren… y lo dices como si fuera difícil de creer…- dijo ella de broma

-Bueno… podría decirse…

Ella solo loa miro enojada y con su clásico puchero

-Mentira, sé que tú puedes hacer esto y mucho más…- ella solo sonrió –Bueno, ya que no pudimos desayunar juntos, vamos a almorzar…

-Por cierto, que hora es?

-Mh... Solo 5 minutos de la una… por?

-Me quede más de 2 horas… wow, creo que me extendí bastante con esa pequeña reunión…- dijo sorprendida

-Bueno, espérame un minuto aquí, ya regreso

-Está bien- dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente mirando su celular sobre algunas cosas… no se dio cuenta que su hermano se había ido y regresado en tan poco tiempo

-Korra- dijo Ren ella se levantó y giro para encontrarse con algo… mejor dicho con alguien que se sorprendió al volver a verla- Korra, ella es Naomi… la recuerdas, verdad?- dijo él con una sonrisa

Korra los observo a ambos, que estaba sorprendida… pues claro!- Y él es Cen…- dijo señalando al pequeño bebé que se encontraba en los brazos de ella

-Tu… ustedes… él… Cen…?- Korra sí que estaba un tanto confundida, pero mucho más sorprendida

-Hola Korra, paso tiempo, verdad?- dijo ella sonriendo

-Naomi… si fue mucho tiempo… Ren, por favor, dime todo claro y ahora!- exigió ella

-Korra ella es Naomi, mi esposa y él es Cen, mi hijo-dijo él feliz y muy orgulloso

Korra ahora sí que no podía formar palabra… Quería matar a su hermano, pero no porque estaba enojada… ella estaba más que feliz, pero quería hacerle daño por todo el tiempo en que no mando señal de que estaba vivo y mucho más ahora que esta con alguien… y también que ella era tía!

Tanto Ren y Naomi estaban un poco nerviosos, Korra solo seguía mirándolos y ellos esperaban a que dijera algo.

-Korra…- dijo el llamándole la atención

-Perdón, pero esto es muy sorpresivo… Pero antes que nada, felicidades!- dijo ella con una sonrisa, que tranquilizo a ambos- Realmente ustedes dos tienen mucho que contar…

-Es algo largo de contar…- dijo su hermano

-Tengo todo el tiempo…- dijo ella todavía con la sonrisa- pero antes que nada… quiero conocer a mi sobrino!- dijo ella acercándose a ellos. Primero saludo muy feliz a Naomi y después presto toda su atención al pequeño bebé que se encontraba durmiendo en los cómodos brazos de su madre.

_Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad…_

-Ah! No quiero quedarme aquí!- dijo Bolin

-Pues no lo hagas- respondió de forma cortante su hermano mayor

-Tengo que hacerlo… no quiero encontrarme con Hasook y Mei…

-Por?

-Por qué tendrán su primera cita, aunque ellos no lo sepan...

-Ese parece un plan… se te ocurrió a ti?

-No, a Korra…

-Hablaste con ella?

-Sip, hace un par de horas maso menos… Por?

-Hmn… por nada- dijo Mako mientras se levantaba

-Te vas?

-Si quede con Asami para encontrarnos…

-Llévame contigo!- dijo su hermano desesperado- No, si lo pienso bien, prefiero estar con Ikki y Meelo- se retractó inmediatamente

-Nos vemos más tarde Bo- dijo tomando su móvil y se fue

Una vez que estaba a punto de salir se topó con Pema, estaba en la puerta de su departamento

-Mako, estabas de salida?

-Sí, lo siento, pero Bo está adentro…

-De acuerdo… llegaras tarde?

-Mh… no, tratare de venir temprano

-Muy bien, te esperare con una gran cena!- dijo ella mientras pasaba y dejaba varios productos sobre la mesa-Cuídate cariño!

-Gracias Pema, hasta más tarde niños!- saludo él para irse más rápido de allí

Pema, Ikki y Meelo entraron y fueron a saludar directamente a Bolin, pero Jinora no.

-Hacia a dónde ibas?- pregunto curiosa Jinora

-Emh… pues iba a encontrarme con Asami…

-No puede esperar… vemos, acabamos de llegar y tú te vas…- dijo Jinora. Ella una chica de 15 años recién cumplidos, es muy amable y buena, pero es un tanto… solo poco celosa de sus hermanos mayores… y si, si bien estaba feliz de que tenga a alguien que le quiera, por qué lo hacía, ¿verdad? Bueno seguía siendo un poco celosa… solo a veces, pero era de esperarse, Ikki también lo es, pero Jinora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que su hermana menor no.

-Lo siento Jin, prometo llegar temprano

-Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez…

-Si… pero esa vez también tardo Bolin en llegar…

-Pero él tardo porque estaba con algo importante…

-Y yo también- se defendió

-Dijiste que estabas acompañando a Asami en sus compras…- dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados

-Prometo llegar temprano…

-De acuerdo, adiós- dijo ella entrando al departamento.

Desde que Mako y Bolin se mudaron de la casa de sus padres, Tenzin y Pema, sus hermanos menores los extrañaban… ellos también, claro, pero al parecer se habían distanciado bastante… él estaba muy agradecido con ellos, ya que le dieron una familia, un hogar… fueron adoptados por ellos y gracias a eso pudieron seguir a adelante.

_Otra vez con Korra…_

-Haber si entiendo todo…- dijo mientras pensaba en toda la información que le habían dado, mientras veía a su sobrino entre sus brazos- Tu -dijo mirando a Ren- una vez que te fuiste dela casa de Iroh, te encontraste accidentalmente con Naomi y en ese momento caíste embobado al verla!- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa al ver a su hermano que se ponía rojo como un tomate, al igual que Naomi, pero ella lo controlo más- Después de un año de novios al fin mi hermano algo especial te pidió matrimonio…?- dirigiéndose a Naomi- y bueno… lo último es que nació mi hermoso sobrino! Que gracias a dios, salió con la belleza de su madre…- en ese momento Korra y Naomi estallaron de la risa, mientras que Ren se las quedo viendo.

-No es cierto mi amor…- dijo ella dándole un corto beso en los labios- eres hermoso

-Vamos hermanito… solo era un juego- dijo suspirando- Estoy muy feliz de que estén juntos, sabía que era su destino estar juntos… aunque mi hermano haya sido un tonto al principio… pero al menos se dio cuenta de su error.

-Querida hermanita… estoy aquí, por si no lo sabías…

-Sí, se perfectamente que estas allí, justamente por eso lo hago. No tienes idea de cuánto quería gritarte por eso

-Si… lo sé- dijo el dando una mirada triste

-Lo lamento Naomi si todavía saco ese tema, pero quiero que le quede algo muy en claro a mi hermano.

-Si… no te preocupes por eso, yo también no le creí en el principio y pensé que solo quería una distracción, pero cuando fue a decirle a mi padre que… sus intenciones era más allá de que solo quedar como amigos y allí me demostró que él me quería…- dijo mirándolo

-No tiene ni idea de cuánto me arrepiento de eso… pero por suerte estamos juntos… y empezamos una familia…- dijo el tomándola del brazo y dándole un dulce beso en los labios

Korra los miro con ternura y después mira a su sobrino

-Hey… Cen… bueno aunque papá es algo… bueno fue algo tonto en el pasado… pero míralo ahora, está muy enamorado de tu mamá… tendrás a una gran familia, no lo dudes… -dijo sonriéndole, mientras que el niño solo la miraba y quería tocarle con la manita el rostro.

_Otra vez con Mako…_

-Mi amor! Ese vestido es hermoso! Ven, vamos!- dijo Asami mientras lo tiraba de los brazos, pero no era el único, había varias amigas y amigos de ella…

Mako solo caminaba de tienda en tienda, mirado que es lo más nuevo y por supuesto lo más caro. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de venir, pero como su novia insistió tanto para salir, ya que hacía un poco de tiempo que no se veían, no se pudo resistir…

Después de tantas caminatas, compras, y chillidos decidieron descansar en una tienda de helados.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

-Esa no es Korra?- pregunto Asami- si es ella… y mira nada más… si esta con el mismo chico que ayer…- dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida

Mako solo se puso a prestar atención en lo que hacía… Solo hablaban…

_Flashback…_

_Mako se había encontrado con Asami en un pequeño café, después de allí habían decidido tomar un paseo… mientras Asami le contaba todo lo que había hecho en su viaje se calló por un momento, ya que había visto a Korra, pero estaba con un chico, al parecer un poco más mayor que ella, con buen cuerpo, eso no lo podían negar, con una gran sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba… la estaba abrazando!_

_-Mako, la que está allí es Korra… mira nada más parece que ya atrapo a alguien… ja! _

_Mako se les quedo observando hasta que otra vez empezó a hablar Asami_

_-Pensé que estaba con Iroh… parece que no pierde tiempo, apenas se va él, ya encuentra a otra persona… quien diría que ella de ese tipo de mujeres- dijo Asami con una sonrisa y después soltó una leve risa- Pero eso no nos importa… vamos Mako…_

_Él solo se les quedo viendo como estaban tan juntos… "¿Será verdad que esta con ese tipo… y ese Iroh, no estaba con él?"- pensó Mako antes de irse de ese lugar…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Ahora nuevamente se encontraba con ella y _ese_ tipo… ¿Qué estarían haciendo aquí…? ¿Acaso sería una cita…? Estas y muchas otras preguntas venían a la mente del joven de ojos color ámbar. Pero algo que le llamo mucho la atención era las bolsas que traían ambos… y pudo notar que una tenía una marca… pero esa marca solo era para productos de bebés… así que era imposible que…

_Mientras tanto con Korra…_

Ren, Naomi y Korra habían decidido ir al centro comercial, ya que Naomi quería comprar algunas cosas para su hijo y por supuesto también lo quería hacer Korra.

Una vez allí fueron a varios locales y por supuesto Korra escogió algo hermoso para su sobrino, después de un par de compras, Naomi recordó que tenía que llamar a su padre, y se fue con el bebé.

-Ren de verdad estoy muy feliz por ti… mírate, tienes una hermosa esposa que te ama y un hermoso hijo… realmente estoy feliz de que te hayas ido de casa… aunque claro que te extrañamos, pero si ese era el precio por verte así de feliz, no dudes en que hubiéramos preferido extrañarte con toda el alma, pero al saber que tú estabas bien, con eso basta.

-La verdad yo también lo creo… no entiendo cómo fui tan tonto como para no darme cuentas antes de lo que sentía por ella

-Pues estaba idiotizado por Rebeca… te dije miles de veces que esa tipa no me caía bien… y sin mencionar que yo ya sabía que Naomi estaba enamorada de ti. No tienes ideas de cuantos planes idee para que tú te fijes en ella, pero tú siempre terco… hasta ese día, en que te metiste en una pelea por ella, realmente quería yo golpearte, pero al ver como quedo tu cara, creo que era suficiente por ese momento

-Ni que lo digas…- dijo Ren recordando- y por cierto… lo siento por no creerte cuando me dijiste que me estaba engañando…

-La verdad yo no estaba preocupada por mi… la que más me preocupaba era Naomi… ella después de la pelea te acompaño y me conto que se te confeso ese día, y tu… bueno ya no quiero recordarlo, porque sé que soy capaz que le pidas perdón de rodillas frente a todas estas personas… pero, bueno ella se fue porque estaba demasiado triste y hasta ahora no la he visto…- dijo Korra seria

-Uf… ya hermana, cuanto más me recordaras ese pasado en el que me equivoque y mucho…

-Solo quiero hablarlo por última vez… Naomi es una gran mujer y ella era tu mejor amiga, y claro mi amiga también cuando tú te ibas con… esa. Yo te quiero mucho y sé y confió e que darás todo por ella y tu hijo… sé que lo amas mucho.

-Ellos son todo en mi vida… preferiría morir antes de perderlos…- dijo él mirándola a los ojos, él decía la verdad… de eso no hay duda

-Me alegra escuchar eso…- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Bueno ahora que está todo dicho… cambiemos de tema…

-Qué te parece el tema en el que Tonraq te está pidiendo _eso_- dijo serio

-Como te enteraste…

-Solo son rumores que escucho de algunos solteros y empresarios… en ese momento sentí mucha rabia e impotencia… dime, por favor, dime que no es cierto…- rogó

-Es cierto… pero yo no lo acepte… sabes que no quiero estar con nadie…

-Me quedo más tranquilo al escucharte…- dijo el con un suspiro- así que no hay un chico que te molesta?- pregunto curioso

-Claro que no…

-Seguro los mandaste a todo a freír papas… jajajaja típico de ti hermanita

-Jajajajajaja, claro que no, es que… no, nada- dijo negando con su cabeza

-Korra…- advirtió

-Nada… de verdad- dijo ella levantándose del banco donde se encontraban- mejor vamos a ver a Naomi, seguramente ya termino de hablar…- dijo mientras se ponía en marcha

_-Con que Korra está interesada en alguien… aunque no lo admita, la conozco perfectamente… muy bien, ¿a quién debo darle una "agradable" charla… o advertirle sobre algunas pequeñas cosas…? -Pensó Ren_

El resto de la tarde la pasaron muy bien. Korra estaba muy fascinada con su sobrino, tenía unos grandes ojos azules, mientras ella iba de lugar a lugar con él en sus brazos, Ren y Naomi iban tomándose su tiempo.

-La verdad nunca pensé que Korra estaría tan feliz… aunque debo admitir, que yo y ella… pues habíamos soñado de cómo sería nuestras vidas… Bueno en realidad… planeábamos como tú y yo viviríamos felices, mientras ella consentiría a sus sobrinos,- dijo ella con las mejillas coloradas

-Mh… la verdad me gustaría saber una de esas ideas locas que tú y me loquita hermana planearon… seguramente estoy 100% seguro que más de uno se trataba de darme celos… ¿verdad?- pregunto el con media sonrisa

-La mayoría de ellos si…- admitió avergonzada

-Ten por seguro que en cualquiera de esos hubiera caído rendido por ti…- dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso

Mientras que en otro lugar muy lejano…

-Cielo… por favor, te pido que resistas con esa idea absurda… - dijo una mujer apenada, triste y todavía no furiosa

-Lo siento, pero cuando vaya a verla, tendré que convencerla…

-Pero no te das cuenta de que si haces lo mismo que hiciste con él, ella también se puede ir!- dijo esta vez sí alterada- ¿¡Acaso quieres separarte de tu hija también!?

-Él se fue, pero era su obligación…

-¡NO, ELLOS NO TIENE POR QUÉ HACER ESAS LOCURAS TUYAS!

-Senna tranquilízate- pidió su marido

-¡No, no puedo tranquilizarme…! Lo único que quiero es que te olvides de todo… y si es por esa tontería de que quieres verla con alguien fuerte, cuando tú ya no puedas hacerte cargo de la compañía, ¡pues ella te está demostrando perfectamente que puede sola!

-Mamá… papá… que ocurre?- pregunto un chico de 15 años al entrar al despacho donde tenían su "platica"

-Cariño… no pasa nada…- dijo Senna tratándose de calmarse

-Tengo 15 años, saben perfectamente que no soy un niño tonto… otra vez con ese tema papá…- dijo él con un tono serio

-Joven Kai… creo que debemos retirarnos de aquí…

-No Howl!- dijo el resistiéndose de salir de ese lugar- te dije papá que mis hermanos no tienen por qué hacer eso, te dije que yo cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad are lo que me pidas…

-Kai, eso no será…- dio un suspiro- además… si Korra se casa con él, será más fácil para nuestros planes futuros, ya que nuestras compañías se unirán y apoyaran mutuamente

-¡Así que vas a desperdiciar la felicidad de tu hija por esta bendita compañía!- ahora Senna si estaba furiosa

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- dijo el levantándose de su asiento, y dando un golpe en el escritorio- piensas que no la amo, que le entregaría o dejaría a mi hija en manos de cualquiera!?- pregunto igual de furioso, pero trato de calmarse- Korra ella es mi hija fuerte y la verdad si pienso en ello, creo que es lo mejor para ella

-Tonraq… no puede ser lo mejor para ella. Solo es una joven que está estudiando, que puede que esté en pareja en este momento, que está disfrutando de su vida…

-Mi hermana esta de pareja?- pregunto Kai indignado de no haberse enterado antes, un poco furioso y curioso

-No, no se… pero es una joven que puede estarlo, como cualquier persona de su edad…- dijo Senna tranquila- y qué aras si ella esta con alguien en este momento… si esta con una persona que la ama profundamente y ella a él también, ¿acaso piensas arrebatarle su felicidad?

-Por supuesto que no… jamás lo haría…- dijo Tonraq- por eso cuando la vea, hablare con ella claramente

-Tonraq, que piensas hacer

-Solo hablar…

-Y si mi hermana no tiene a nadie, acaso la obligaras a que se case…?- pregunto Kai

Hubo un largo y prolongado silencio… nadie decía nada y cada vez crecía una tención, que decidió cortarla alguien.

-Señora Senna, joven Kai, el señor Tonraq ama demasiado a su hija, y por supuesto no permitiría que este con alguien que no se merezca a ella, o al menos se acerque a merecerla…- dijo Howl- para él también no es una notica grata que su hija se case, y pasó lo mismo con el joven Ren…

-Howl, es suficiente!- dijo Tonraq serio

-Lo siento señor, pero tenía que decir eso…- dijo el disculpándose con una seña de cabeza

-Papá te suplico que olvides esa idea para el futuro de mi hermana… de mis hermanos… Yo me are cargo y responsabilizare apenas cumpla los 18- dijo Kai serio frente de él, al otro lado del escritorio

-Kai, no digas eso…- comenzó a decir Senna, pero fue interrumpida por Tonraq

-Kai… esto debe hacerse ahora, en la actualidad… no en un futuro lejano

-Haz lo que sea, trata de buscar otros métodos, pero deja que yo me haga cargo de eso…

**Hola amigas y amigos! n_n**

**¡Bueno, ojalas disfruten del capítulo 6!**

**Antes que nada, perdón por las faltas de ortografía… xD **

**Ary Garcioyama: **jajajaaj, la verdad quieres que desaparezca Asami de la historia… yo también… (? Makorra, makorra vendrá… pero la verdad hasta llegar a un punto, allí veremos el Makorra de toda la historia y el más hermoso…

**galaxy01: **jajaj, porque supuse que dirías lo mismo que la vez anterior y ahora lo haces más difícil… y mako es un tonto, hasta que abra los ojos será así… pero en el cap que bien que ya lo planeé veremos bastante conflictos… va, eso creo… (?

**PandiCornia:**jajaj no es sano que los creadores jueguen así con nosotros… u.u' y si, Mei es una de las grandes amigas de Korra! :) y Mako es un tonto, como ya dije en otro comentario… que abra los ojos! Ok, eso consta de mí, en esta historia, verdad? jajaja

**Kaya-Petrova: **Él hermano de Korra, si, tiene que ser así… :3 Jajaja comprendo ese sentimiento, yo lo hice en el capítulo 4 de la serie… Si… creo que hago que Korra sufra mucho en las historias… no sé por qué… nya! :c pero claro, todo después mejora para ella ;)

**Lizz Gaby peralta: **la verdad puse que Tenin y Pema sean los padres adoptivos de Mako y Bolin, ya que no quería meter ahora a sus padres verdaderos… pero en otra historias que están en mi mente (y computadora xD) pues allí aparecerán los verdaderos o al menos eso espero… :3

**¡Gracias infinitas por leer y los comentarios! :D**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense! n.n**


	7. Visitas

**Capítulo 7: Visitas**

Era sábado por la mañana y alguien ya estaba tocando su puerta… ¿quién podría ser? Con pocas ganas se levantó y miro el reloj… eran a las 11:00 de la mañana… mh… no era temprano, pero ella se dejó llevar por el sueño ya que se había acostado a la madrugada, por algunos asuntos asociados con el hotel. Fue hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Naga saltado, ¿siempre aria eso cuando llaman a la puerta?

_-Naga sí que tiene ánimos y fuerzas para todo!-_ Pensó Korra con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abría la puerta

-Korra!- decían dos personas al mismo tiempo

-Ren, Naomi… hola… mh… que hacen aquí… pero antes pasen- les ofreció y ellos entraron

-Hermana que pinta tienes… recién te levantas?- pregunto en forma de broma

-Si… acabe de despertar, ya que me acosté tarde…- dijo ella rascándose la cabeza- cómo está mi sobrino querido!- pregunto mientras se acercaba a carrito donde el descansaba

-En este momento durmiendo, al igual que ti hace unos segundos… Jajajaja

-Korra, lo siento por despertarte…- dijo Naomi apenada

-Yo no mucho…- dijo Ren y Naomi al escucharlo le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza en forma de que se había portado mal

-Jajajajaja, hermano sí que te tiene controlado…- dijo Korra riendo- y no te preocupes Naomi…

-Bueno Korra, la razón por la que vinimos a esta hora, es que necesitamos, si puedes, cuidar de Cen…- dijo su hermano

-La verdad íbamos a dejarlo en una guardería, ya que ambos tenemos que ir a una reunión en la tarde y de allí tenemos una cena con algunos accionistas de otras empresas… Pero no me siento muy segura o lista para dejar a mi bebé allí… y lo llevaríamos, pero él tiene que descansar bien y sin molestias… se despertara cada dos por tres en la reunión…

-La reunión no es hasta la tarde… pero como nosotros somos unas de las personas que iniciamos este proyecto, estamos encargados para que tanto la reunión y la cena marche en orden…- termino de decir Ren

-Mh… claro, no hay problema!- dijo ella feliz, pasaría toda una tarde son su sobrino!

-Enserio?- pregunto Naomi y Korra asintió otra vez con la cabeza- gracias Kor! Y lamento haberte quitado tiempo de un sábado por tarde…

-Al contrario… podre estar más tiempo con él! Es fantástico! Solo algunas preguntas…- dijo Korra pensando si podrá estar preparada en cualquier situación

-Quieres preguntar qué hacer si el llora o está inquieto?- dijo ella

-Si… quiero estar preparada… no se mucho sobre niños y no quiero que él esté incomodo o tenga molestias…

-Te explicare todo, no te preocupes…

-Gracias… por cierto, a qué hora exactamente tiene que ir?

-Dentro d horas…- dijo Ren mirando su celular

-Perfecto! Entonces Ren, ponte a cocinar, mientras yo me iré a tomar un baño para después ponerme al día con las cosas que debo saber…

-Hey! Naomi…- dijo el pronunciando su nombre con mucha dulzura y despacio

-Ren, te dijo a ti, además que yo tengo que explicarle algunas cosas…

-Uf! Está bien, ve a tomar una ducha rápido, que tú también ayudaras!- dijo el

-Ajam… lo que tú digas, y por cierto, están en su casa!- dijo saliendo de la sala para que ellos tengan toda la libertad de ver la tele o lo que quisieran.

Korra se fue a tomar una ducha rápida y se vistió con ropa cómoda para estar en casa, que consistía en un short de jeans celeste/blanco, que aunque son de esa tela, son muy cómodos, y una musculosa de color azul. Se puso unas zapatillas, ya que tendría que moverse con facilidad en su casa por cualquier cosa, aunque después se las sacaría seguramente. Y listo, estaba lista, salió de su habitación encontrándose con su hermano que no estaba y Naomi.

-Y Ren?

-Oh, se fue a comprar algunas cosas, dijo que necesitaba más cosas para preparar lo que tenía en mente

-Oh…- dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado y miraba como Cen estaba despierto… al parecer se había despertado mientras tomaba su ducha

-Bueno, empezamos?

-Claro!

Korra prestaba mucha atención a lo que le decía Naomi, no quería olvidar nada. Su hermano había llegado en algún momento, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que estaba muy concentrada en las indicaciones que le daba ella… Ren termino de hacer el almuerzo y eran a las 12:40.

Comieron, lavaron lo que habían ensuciado y se pusieron en marcha Ren y Naomi.

-Muy bien Cen… estamos nosotros dos solos… y Naga también… jajajaa- dijo Korra al ver a Naga saltar para que se diera cuenta que ella también estaba allí.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, Cen no había llorado ni nada parecido. Era muy tranquilo y solo lo tuvo que cambiar una vez porque estaba algo inquieto… ella aprendió el televisor pero no le prestaba atención, ya que Cen estaba balbuceando algunas cuantas cosas y en ese momento se puso a hablar con él, teniendo esperanzas que siga diciendo cualquier cosa. Tenía unos cuantos juguetes que le había comprado el otro día en una tienda y su puso a jugar con él. El niño tenía los ojos concentrado en ese peluche, era un hurón, parecido a Pabu, el hurón de Bolin y le pareció muy tierno, por eso mismo lo había comprado para él. Estuvieron así hasta que Cen volvió a tener algo de inquietud y Korra decidió alzarlo.

-Shh… mh… que pasa… tienes hambre?- pregunto confundida, el niño había tomado leche antes de que se valla su madre, capaz si tenía… pero cuando intento darle su mamila él no la quiso tomar- Haber… ya se, vamos a ver el departamento… te parece?- dijo mientras se puso a caminar por todos lados y eso logro calmarlo… Estaban en el balcón de su de la sala… era una gran altura, pero no estaba arriba de todo. No hacía viento, lo cual no fue un riesgo para que él bebe tome aire, el día estaba nublado y calmado… se podría largar a llover, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de estar afuera por unos minutos. Estaban muy tranquilos hasta que sonó el timbre. Korra con Cen en sus brazos abrieron la puerta.

-Hola Korr- sus amigos se habían quedado mudos al ver que Korra tenía en los brazos a un bebé

-Chicos… hey…- dijo ella, pero al ver que no le contestaban y observaban a Cen ella sonrió- no van a pasar?- pegunto ella dando media vuelta para regresar a la sala. Ellos pasaron cerrando detrás de ellos la puerta

-Korra… y él quién es…?- dijo Hasook

-De quién es?- pregunto Bolin

-¡Qué lindo!- dijo Mei acercándose a ella para observar al pequeño bebé.

-Chicos… este hermoso bebé es mi sobrino…- dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba al nombrado que la estaba mirando

-Cómo… cómo… sobrino?- balbuceo Hasook confundido

-Cómo… cuando… tenías un hermano?- pregunto confundido Bolin

-Y como se llama este hermoso bebé!?- dijo Mei mientras se ponía a hablar con él, ya que empezó a balbucear otra vez.

-Se llama Cen y es hijo de mi hermano mayor Ren. No les conté de él, porque hace más de 6 años no tenía noticias de él. Se había ido de casa porque mi padre también le impuso que se debía casar con alguien, pero él se reusó ya que había pasado por una situación amorosa difícil y no quería saber nada de una relación seria… en los primeros tres años había hablado con él y sabía que estaba bien, ya que se encontraba con Iroh… pero después no tuve más noticias de él… no quise llamarlo pensando que estaría haciendo su vida… Y hace un par de días apareció de la nada… y me dio la "pequeña" sorpresa de que se había casado y que era tía!- dijo ella feliz

-Wow!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo al escuchar su relato

-Tienes suerte Korra!- dijo Mei sin dejar de jugar con Cen- es un niño muy precioso… cuantos meses tiene?

-Dos meses y días…

-Ow! Más tierno todavía

-Vaya amigo, lo que te espera cuando Mei quiera los suyo…- dijo Bolin a Hasook, mientras lo molestaba con el codo. Tanto como él y Mei se pusieron rojos de vergüenza

-A qué se refiere con…- dijo Korar dudando y dejando a Cen en su cochecito- no me digan que…

-Hasook y Mei son pareja- dijo Bolin sonriendo viéndolos

-Desde cuándo?- pregunto Korra

-Des de ayer…- dijo Mei avergonzada

Korra estaba pensando unos segundos y de repente dijo- Te lo dije Bolin!- dijo chocando la mano con él

-A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Hasook más confundido

-Primero a que yo ya sabía que ustedes terminarían siendo una pareja… y segundo, que lo de ayer era una buena oportunidad para que se den cuenta que deben estar juntos…- termino con una sonrisa- y por cierto, me alegro mucho por ustedes!- dijo abrazándolos a ambos y ellos también lo hicieron

-Gracias Kor- dijo Mei

-Y cómo es eso de que sabías de que íbamos a estar juntos?- pregunto curioso Hasook

-Intuición femenina, querido amigo… y porque se notaba a leguas que sentían algo por el otro- dijo Korra mientras volvía a tomar a Cen en los brazos- por cierto, que les traía por acá…- dijo ella sentándose al igual que ellos

-Pues veníamos a buscarte para ir al cine y no quiero estar solo, porque se perfectamente que estos dos estarán muy cariñosos allí- dijo Bolin apuntando a Mai y Hasook mientras se ponían rojos

-Oye… no es mi culpa que estés solo… búscate a alguien- dijo Hasook con media sonrisa

-Hmp, como si fuera fácil hacerlo

-Pídele a Korar que te presente a alguien…

-Yo? cómo si yo encontraría a la persona perfecta para Bolin…- dijo ella

-Es perfecto! Korra ayúdame!- dijo levantándose repentinamente de su lugar hacia el lado de ella, mejor dicho frente a ella de rodillas suplicando- Korra tu pudiste encontrar a alguien perfecta para Hasook y eso si es sorprendente!

-Oye!- se quejó el nombrado

-Puedes presentarme a otra amiga tuya escondida?- pregunto con unos ojos de cachorro

-Bo… lo siento, pero no tengo muchas amigas aquí, la única que realmente considero a una amiga es Mei.

-Consigue a otra que sea como ella

-A que te refieres- gruño Hasook

-Me refiero a la forma de ser… tonto… que sea amable y que no sea como cualquier otra chica loca por las cosas ridículamente interesadas por el físico o material… por favor! Korra tu puedes hacerlo

-Bolin, no es mejor que busques por tu cuenta, en vez de pedírmelo a mí?

-Nou… siempre cuando me fijo en alguien, termina siendo igual que las amigas que Asami…- dijo el con decepción

Korra dio un suspiro- Bo, concéntrate… puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta

-No! Korra ayúdame, estoy desesperado…

-Ni que estuvieras viejo…

-Es verdad…- se puso a pensar- mejor será que disfrute mi soltería por ahora, pero si llega a tener otra amiga o reencontrarte con una, llámame en seguida, si?- dijo el con una sonrisa

-Sí, si, como digas Bo…

-Bueno, volviendo al tema del cine… que dices Korra, nos acompañas?

-Lo siento, pero no… me quedare todo el día en casa con Cen

-Yo también me quedaría… pero ya compraron las entradas, es un estreno…- dijo Mei algo triste

-Puedes llevarlo…- dijo Hasook

-Si Hasook que gran idea, llevare a mi sobrino de solo unos meses, a una sala donde abra mucha gente y el volumen de allí será alto…- dijo sarcástica

-Ouh… lo siento…- dijo Hasook, no lo había pensado

-No te preocupes… si quieren pueden venir más tarde…

-Enserio?- dijo Mei emocionada- claro me encantaría venir

-Te gusta tanto los niños

-Por supuesto… tengo varios hermanos menores uno mayor… y yo me encargaba de ellos cuando mamá tenía que irse a un lugar… son tan lindos cuando son bebés!

Hasook, Mei y Bolin se fueron de allí y Korra se quedó nuevamente sola… al parecer Cen tenía sueño, ya que estaba bostezando un poco y decidió darle su mamila para que descanse y así lo hizo. Como él dormía plácidamente y sin problemas decidió ponerse a revisar algunos papeles del hotel. No sabe cuánto tiempo trascurrió cuando empezó a hacerlo ya que tenía su concentración en Cen y los papeles, hasta que alguien la rompió tocando el timbre. Antes de levantarse verifico que Cen siga tranquilo y fue hacía la puerta.

-Hola Korra…

-Pa… papá?- pegunto sorprendida

-Te sorprendí…- dijo Tonraq con una sonrisa

-Claro que sí!- dijo ella abrazándolo, ya hacía tiempo que no lo veía, la última vez que fue no tuvo tiempo para estar con su familia- Pasa

-La verdad no sabía que te encontraría aquí… es un sábado por la tarde, capaz estarías con tu amigos o en el hotel viendo algunas cosas…

Korra sonrió al escucharlo- De hecho mis amigos me vinieron a buscar para ir al cine, pero no pude por un motivo, y la verdad con el hotel ya estoy viendo algunos asuntos aquí…- dijo mientras le entregaba un vaso con refresco a su padre

-Vaya… sí que me sorprendes

-Eres igual que él…- dijo cruzando los brazos

-Igual que quien?- pregunto Tonraq levantando una ceja

-No, que nadie… - *_Podre decirle que Cen está aquí… y si le digo, que reacción tomara?*-_ pensó- Y dime… cuando llegaste- dijo tomando asiento frente de él

-Hace algunas horas llegue y no pudieron venir tu madre y Kai…

-Oh… bueno

-Y dime Korra… estas con alguien en este momento?

-Perdón?- pregunto Korra confundida- a que te refieres…

-Estas de pareja…?- pregunto

-A qué viene eso… no me digas que…

-Korra vengo a hablar contigo seriamente sobre el casamiento

-Ya te dije papá no lo are!

-Korra… por favor, no te alteres

-Cómo quieres que no me altere si tú me vienes con eso!- dijo en un tono alto y se le olvido que Cen estaba cerca suyo, de hecho Tonraq no lo había visto ya que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

-Korra- dijo en un tono serio Tonraq- Piensas que no te quiero, que podría dejarte en manos de cualquier tipo…?- pregunto más serio

-Entonces por qué lo haces?… por qué quieres hacer lo mismo conmigo que con Ren!?

-Ren… era lo mejor para él

-No papá… no lo era! Él había pasado por una situación difícil, su novia le había engañado, como quieres que él esté bien!

-Quería que se olvide de ella, no ves que se encerraba en su cuarto, tardo más de un mes en dirigirnos la palabra

-No era necesario que hagas eso…

-Korra, tu estas enamorada de alguien…?

-Eso no viene al caso…

-Lo estás?- pegunto con n típico tono de padre sobreprotector

-No… no- volvió a decir para conversarse a ella misma, no tenía por qué hacerlo, verdad?- Y con respecto a Ren…

-Que quieres decir…- no pudo decir más ya que se escuchó a un niño llorar. Korra se levantó y fue por Cen. Tonraq se quedó muy confuso y sorprendido.

Korra estaba calmando al niño y lo logro y se sentó nuevamente a donde estaba.

-Papá… él es Cen…- dijo mirándolo y él le dio una mirada desentendida… ya que no sabía de quien podría ser, ya que dé se su hija era imposible!- es el hijo de Ren… es tu nieto…- termino de decir.

Tonraq simplemente se quedo sin palabras… ¿un nieto? ¿De Ren? ¿Ren estaba aquí?

-Ren no está aquí en este momento… tuvo que ir a atender algunos asuntos relacionados con su trabaja, al igual que _su esposa._-Termino de decir. Tonraq estaba recopilando toda la información que le había dicho… ¿era abuelo? ¿Ren estaba de vuelta? ¿Se había casado? ¿Y qué paso con que nunca más confiaría en una mujer?

-Sé que estás sorprendido… yo también lo estaba, pero estaba mucho más feliz por todo esto…- dijo mirando a Cen.

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que Korra lo rompió

-Quieres verlo más de cerca?- pregunto refiriéndose a l niño, su padre solo asintió con la cabeza.

Korra se acercó a su padre y le dio de forma delicada al niño. Tonraq al tenerlo en sus brazos sintió algo… algo muy reconfortante y un sentimiento de nerviosismo. Korra se alejó solo un paso y noto que su padre estaba algo tenso al principio, pero después se relajó y le sonrió al niño. Al verlo ella también lo hizo.

-Es hermoso, verdad? –pregunto Korra para volver a entablar la charla

-Si… cuanto tiene, es pequeño

-Tiene dos meses y días…- dijo ella con un suspiro- papá… crees que puedes olvidar el pasado, ahora que has visto a tu nieto… al hijo de mi hermano. Podrás olvidar todo lo que paso y hablar con él como solías hacerlo. Ten por seguro que cuando mamá se entere de que es abuela exigirá ver a su Ren y mucho más a la mujer con quien se casó y a su nieto…

-Korra…- ahora él fue el que dio un suspiro- yo…

-Papá, te lo suplico, are cualquier cosa, pero por favor olvida que mi hermano se fue de casa y esa dura discusión… te lo ruego

-Korra, yo iba a decir que tengo que hablar con él personalmente… y de paso quiero conocer a su mujer.

-De verdad?

-Si…

-Bueno, no sé cuándo podrás hacerlo, ya que hoy estarán bastantes ocupados… cuando te iras?

-Mañana por la mañana.

-Tan pronto?

-Solo vine para una reunión de negocios… es dentro de algunas horas…

-De verdad?- pregunto confundida Korra

-Si

-Creo que te lo encontraras antes de lo previsto a mi hermano…

Korra y su padre pasaron hablando las horas hasta que él decidió que ya era hora de que se marche.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme…

-Está bien, pero te suplico otra vez que hagas las paces con mi hermano…

-Tengo que hablar con él Korra, mañana lo are antes de irme… no te preocupes…- dijo él con una sonrisa que la tranquilizo. Korra al escucharlo lo abrazo, su padre estaba dispuesto a olvidar eso… estaba más que feliz.

-Gracias papá- dijo todavía con el abrazo

-No tienes que agradecer. Y con respecto con lo del casamiento…

-No papá… no quiero pensar en eso,

Tonraq dio un suspiro y miro a su hija- de acuerdo… después podremos hablar mejor sobre eso…

-Yo no…

-Solo piénsalo… solo quiero que lo pienses bien, detenidamente… por favor, dime aunque sea que lo pensaras

-De acuerdo… lo pensare, pero créeme que la respuesta siempre será no.

-De acuerdo hija… me voy- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza- te quiero y cuídate

-Tú también papá… y saludos para mamá y Kai!- dijo antes de que su padre se ponga en marcha

Korra después que se fue su padre miro al reloj y noto que no era más que la 8:00 de la noche… iba a ponerse a cocinar, pero espero un rato más ya que no tenía hambre.

-_Pensar en un matrimonio arreglado… para qué? Yo ya estoy enamorada… pero por desgracia de la persona equivocada… ¿por qué me sucede esto a mí?_- pensó. Volvió a concentrarse en los documento hasta que su estómago reclamara que se ponga a hacer algo de comer y así lo hizo, ni siquiera se fijó el horario. Estaba sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador hasta que oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta y fue a ver quién es.

-Chicos!- dijo Korra un poco sorprendida por ver a Bolin y Mako parados allí- pasen- dijo abriendo la puerta para que ambos pasaran

-Hey Korra…-dijo Bolin entrando hacia la sala

-Que sorpresa verlos aquí… y más a ti!- dijo Korra refiriéndose a Mako

-Oye… bueno puede ser verdad…- dijo él en voz baja- espero que no te molestemos…

-Claro que no, justo en este momento iba a preparar algo de comer… se quedan?

-Genial comida!- dijo Bolin entusiasmado

-Eso es un si… - dijo Korra riendo al igual que Mako

-Por cierto Korra… puedo- dijo Bolin indicando al televisor

-Todo tuyo Bo! Pero ten cuidado para que no se despierte!

_-Que no se despierte… ¿quién? ¿Naga?- Pensó Mako_

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo!- dijo Bolin mientras tomaba asiento junto a Cen quien dormía plácidamente en el sillón y no fue visto por Mako

-Te ayudo…- dijo Mako siguiéndola a la cocina

Korra y Mako se pusieron a cocinar algo sencillo y delicioso… estaban en silencio y era un poco incómodo para ella, ya que hacía tiempo que no se quedaban a solas en una habitación… aunque se podía ver la sala desde la ventada, pero igual.

-Mei y Hasook… dónde están?

-Decidieron ir a una cita después del cine.

-Fuiste con ellos?

-Sí, con Asami y otras personas…

-Oh…- fijo otra vez poniendo la atención en las verduras que cortaba. Todo iba bien hasta que la había nombrado.

Pasaron unos segundos más en silencio hasta que lo rompió él.

-Y… quien era esa persona con la que te encontraste el otro día después del parque…- pregunto Mako mientras seguía haciendo lo que hacia

-Oh... él es…- Korra tardo en contestar y Mako la interrumpió

-Es una persona con la que estas saliendo!?- pregunto con un poco de tono alto mientras que el cuchillo que tenía cortado algunos trozos de carne chocaron contra la tabla de una manera algo violenta.- Pensé que tenías algo con Iroh…- dijo otra vez golpeando el cuchillo con algo de violencia contra la tabla donde cortaba.

Korra se le quedo viendo confundida ¿Por qué actuaba así?

-Pero el otro día te vi comprando algunas cosas con ese tipo… y por casualidad vi que esas cosas eran productos para bebé… Korra, estas embarazada?- soltó esa pregunta así, sin previo aviso…

¿Mako estaba Loco? No, no era una pregunta, ¡Mako estaba loco! Como puede pensar eso!

-Qué!?- Pregunto Kora sorprendida- De dónde sacas esas ideas locas!?

Pero Korra no pudo gritarle más ya que Cen se había despertado llorando, capaz lo dijo tan alto como para despertarlo y fue allí. Mako la siguió por detrás

-Qué paso?- pregunto Bolin mientras le entregaba al niño que tenía en los brazos

-No, nada… solo que tu hermano dices cosas sin coherencia!- dijo Korra mientras trataba de calmar al niño

-¡¿Y él?! Qui…. Quién es?- pregunto sorprendido

-Él es Cen… él es mi S-O-B-R-I-N-O…- dijo de manera pausada para que le quede claro- Es hijo de mi hermano, que era con ÉL que me encontré ese día en el parque y al día siguiente en el centro comercial… estábamos comprando algunas cosas para _él_- refiriéndose a Cen- con su madre…- termino por decir Korra para poner ahora toda su atención al niño, tratando de calmarlo

Mako al escucharla se sintió un tonto… un tonto total y con todas las letras… ¿¡Pero cómo iba a saber él que tenía un hermano…?!

-Korra yo…

-Puedes ir a fijarte la cocina… la dejamos en el fuego. Dijo ella cortándolo

-No te preocupes yo lo hago- dijo Bolin yéndose de allí y preguntándole con la mirada a su hermano que había hecho.

Mako dio un suspiro y hablo- Korra… yo lo siento, no quise decir eso, pero de repente verte así con una persona que desconozco y al otro día verte comprando cosas para bebé… ¿cómo quieres que no piense e esa posibilidad…? Y sin mencionar que no sabía que tenías un hermano mayor…

Korra solo miraba al niño.

-Korra, eres mi amiga y sabes que quiero protegerte… no quiero que salgas dañada…- dijo el mirándola

_-¿Amiga…? ¡JA! Eso fue un golpe bajo, ¿verdad?- Pensó Korra_

Ella dio un suspiro y al fin hablo- No te preocupes, pero para la próxima procura preguntarme antes de sacar conclusiones… si?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, la cual el correspondió.

-Cen… puedo verlo?- pregunto él y se acercó hacia ellos. El niño estaba mirando a Korra con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras se chupaba la mano.- Es muy lindo…

-Lo es… dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando al pequeño. Mako la observo detenidamente a ella, nunca la había visto así… y de pronto sintió algo… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? No pudo decir que era, pero se sentía bien…

-Será mejor que vayas a ayudar a Bolin, ya veo que después tendremos que pedir comida….- dijo Korra riendo y sacándolo de su trance

-Emh… si, iré a ayudarlo… tú no te preocupes… - dijo Mako yéndose de allí para ayudar a su hermano quien pedía a gritos auxilio…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! :)<strong>

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 7! Espero que lo disfruten! **

**Lo he hecho entre la noche de ayer, la tarde y noche de hoy… fue algo rápido, pero prefiero hacer esto ahora, ya que voy a estar afectada por los próximos capítulos de La Leyenda de Korra… :( lo se…**

**Perdón si no contesto, pero lo he querido hacer rápido ya que mañana no voy a poder y la única manera sería publicarlo el lunes, pero sería mucha tiempo… y de paso, perdón por las faltas de ortografía! **

**Por cierto, estamos cerca del final de esta historia! No está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero ya pasamos a la mitad y más de la historia! :o **

**Emh. Bueno quería agradecer a las personas que comentan, siguen y pusieron esta historia como favorito! Gracias a todos!**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! **

**Bueno… si le gustan los leer los fics (y más si se tratan de Makorra**** :3****) En el próximo capítulo tengo alguna sorpresa… son avisos…**** ;)**

**¡Besos y saludos! n.n**


	8. Cambio repentino

**Capítulo 8: Cambio repentino**

Era un día nublado en Ciudad Republica, corría algo de viento, pero no tanto… de hacho el día era lindo, aunque no saliera el sol, lo cual algunas personas agradecían…

Korra estaba junto Mei, sentadas bajo un árbol mirando el juego de football que tenían sus amigos contra otro equipo… Su equipo se llamaba los Hurones de Fuego contra los Lobo murciélagos de las Cascadas Blancas… era un partido amistoso solo para entrenar… Pasaron los minutos convirtiéndose en horas hasta que termino el tiempo límite… el marcador marcaba los Hurones 3, Lobos murciélagos 2.

Asami con otras porristas alentaban a su equipo, mientras por el otro lado estaban las porristas de los Lobos Murciélagos que no estaban tan contentas como ellas… Mei estaba muy feliz al ver jugar a su novio y que haya ganado lo hizo más genial. Estaba ansiosa de ir, pero no quería dejar a Korra…

-Vamos…- dijo Korra levantándose de su lugar y recibiendo una mirada extraña de Mei- no me digas que no quieres ir a ver a tu novio…? si no está allí, ten por seguro que algunas de esas porristas se le acercaran…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa ladina. En ese momento Mei se levantó como un resorte. –Vamos!- dijo ella prendiendo camino hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, pero Mei se le adelanto y por mucho, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba allí, abrazando a Hasook.

Korra en cambio, se tomó su tiempo en llegar. Pero antes de llegar a su destino, para ser más específica en la mitad de camino se topó con algunos jugadores de los Lobos Murciélagos… y claro, con quién más… con su capitán.

-Korra… al parecer estaba viendo el partido…- dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba a dos porristas

-Estás feliz a pesar que perdieron hoy…

-No jugué… es algo comprensible…- dijo el con un gran aire de arrogancia- por cierto… has pensado en la propuesta de ser la líder de las porristas de los Lobos…?

-No… no tengo interés en tu propuesta…- dijo Korra cansada, este tipo sí que era un ligón… coqueteaba con cualquiera… hasta con su reflejo podía hacerlo… ¿y quién decía que no lo hacía?

-Qué pena… por ti…- dijo el todavía sonriente y las chicas que estaban a su lado le regreso el color a la cara al escuchar la propuesta de Korra

-Lo que digas Tahno…- dijo poniéndose en marcha para encontrarse con sus amigos, como planeaba desde un principio.

-Korra, que te tomo tanto tiempo?- pregunto Bolin, que era el único que se había percatado que había llegado.

-Tahno…- contesto sin mucha importancia- Y…?-

-Están con sus parejas- la interrumpió Bolin ya que sabía que iba a preguntar por los demás…

-Ah… y ahora que hacemos?

-Pues yo tengo hambre… que dices, vamos?

-De acuerdo, le mandare un mensaje a Mei que nos adelantamos…- dijo Korra sacando su celular- Listo…- dijo mirando nuevamente a Bolin

Una vez que se pusieron en marcha hacia Narooks se pusieron a hablar sobre temas de la universidad o chistes… pero la mayorías de ellos eran sobre como Bolin podría zafarse de su profesora, de alrededor de 30 años… no era vieja, que parecía comerlo con la mirada… eso era perturbador.

Una vez que llegar y ordenaron algo para tomar mientras esperaban a sus amigos, si venían, claro está, Korra saco un cuaderno y Bolin se puso a jugar con su celular.

-Yo ya tengo hambre, voy a ordenar!

-Bo, son a las siete de la tarde…- dijo ella

-De acuerdo, ordenare un café… contenta? **(N.A: Narooks se convirtió en todo! (? Así será más fácil…)**

-Jajajaja, claro

-Pero con postre…- dijo Bolin con los brazos cruzados y un ligero enojo fingido en su rostro, lo cual causo más risa a ella.

Minutos más tardes se encontraba Bolin comiendo una gran rebanada de pastel con una taza de chocolate caliente, mientras que Korra estaba tomando un té mientras seguía con un trabajo para la universidad, al parecer…

-Korra, deja esos papeles por un minuto…- dijo Bolin todavía con la boca llena

-Y tu deja de hablar con comida en la boca…- contraataco ella sin quitar la vista del cuaderno.

Bolin dejó escapar un largo suspiro y dejo de comer y tomar de su bebida, lo cual llamo la atención de Korra que le hizo quitar la vista de lo que hacía.

-Ocurre algo?- pregunto Korra

-Es que…- otra vez ese suspiro- estaba pensando… nosotros somos los últimos…- dijo Bolin mirando por la gran ventana

Korra levanto la ceja confundida

_-¿Últimos…? ¿En qué…?- Pensó ella_

-Hasook ya tiene pareja…- dijo él

-Estas mal porque eres el último de estar sin pareja…?- pregunto no muy segura

-Tú también estás sola

-Porque yo quiero… y tú también Bo, si tanto te urge, busca a alguien

-No es fácil…- dijo el apoyando la cabeza en la mesa

-La vida amorosa no es fácil Bo, no hasta que encuentres a la persona que sienta lo miso que tu… - dijo Korra bajando a mirada hacia el cuaderno, poniendo en marcha otra vez su trabajo. Dejando concluida esa charla hasta allí, hasta que Bolin otra vez hablo.

-Quién piensas que de los dos tendrá pareja antes…?- pregunto todavía Bolin con la cabeza en la mesa

-Tu…- respondió rápidamente Korra sin despegar la vista y concentración de esa hoja.

-Oye! No lo pensaste!- dijo el levantado su cabeza y mirándola

-Bo, créeme que tú sin duda alguna conseguirás estar con alguien antes que yo

-Lo dices para que me sienta mejor- reclamo él

-Si quieres creer eso…

-Korra!

-Lo digo de verdad Bolin! Tu estarás con alguien que yo… de hecho, estar con una persona no está en mi mente en este momento… y buscar a alguien mucho menos… - _*De hecho, estoy olvidando a alguien*- pensó_

-Korra, hay varios interesado en ti…

-Y muchas más en ti… Bo, deja de ser pesimista!

-Pero…

-Pero nada…- dijo ella clara volviendo a hacer lo que hacía

-Por qué no quieres estar con alguien?

-No es que no quiero estar con nadie y ser solo la tía solterona… Es que el amor… es difícil…- dijo ella todavía escribiendo

-Ni que lo digas… por qué lo dices tú?- Korra no contesto- no encuentras a la persona indicada?

-Mejor dicho encontré a la persona incorrecta…

-Pero eso no quiere decir que cierres tu corazón.

-Es mejor dejarlo así al menos por un tiempo, para que no sufras…

-Quién es la persona?- dijo de repente Bolin

-De qué hablas…?- dijo Korra desentendida mientras se detuvo en su escritura pero sin levantar la vista

-Quién es la persona en que te fijaste y no te corresponde…?

-Nunca dije que había una persona

-Dijiste que encontraste a una persona incorrecta

-Sí, lo hice… pero lo olvide… lo olvidare… no tiene importancia- dijo volviendo a escribir

-Enserio no quieres enfrentarlo…? Y que harás, solo darás media vuelta porque esa persona no te corresponde o piensas que no lo hace…?

-Bol…- no pudo terminar ya que la interrumpió

-Korra, así si te quedaras en la tía solterona… quieres eso?

-No…

-Bueno, entonces lucha, tú siempre dices eso

-Sí, lo digo… y piensas que no lo hice… pero a la primera caída, no pude levantarme… jajaja, gracioso, digo que no te rindas y yo soy la primera en hacerlo…

-Korra

-Bo, esto no tiene… no hay sentido por qué seguir hablando de este tema

-Claro que lo hay, no quiero que sufras, eres mi mejor amiga… te quiero como una hermana y no voy a dejar que te hagan sufrir- por primera vez Korra levanto la mirada y se encontró con Bolin que la miraba fijo

-Gracias Bo… pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi… estoy bien!- dijo ella con una sonrisa, era sincera, estaba bien, a pesar de que el amor estaba a su lado, estaba muy bien, y parte de eso se debe a Cen… su pequeño sobrino le hizo abrir los ojos y estar mucho más feliz… de hecho, hubo días en que ya se había olvidado por completo de la charla con su padre… o de que Mako estaba con alguien más…

Korra siguió con lo suyo y Bolin continuo comiendo, ahora más animado.

-No sabía que te gustaban tanto los niños… -comento de la nada Bolin

-Pues… al enterarme de Cen, no podía estar más feliz!

-Ya paso una semana desde que se fueron, verdad?

-Si… pero los veré después… y lo que sé es que mi hermano y mi padre hablaron esa misma mañana en que mi padre se fue… y dos días después mi hermano también…

-Ya veo… y tu padre volvió a tocar ese tema..

-De hecho sí, me pidió que lo pensara… y sin mencionar que me pregunto que si estaba con alguien en este momento.

-Y qué le dijiste?

-Qué le voy a decir Bolin?- pregunto Korra obvia- de que no estoy con nadie… y con respecto a eso, pues le dije que lo pensaría…

-¿¡QUÉ!?- pregunto Bolin sorprendido

-Bo… le dije que lo pensaría porque me lo pidió, sabes que yo no quiero hacerlo…

-Me asustaste por un momento…- dijo dando un suspiro de alivio. Korra sonrió al ver que su amigo dramatizo un poco- Por un momento pensé que habías aceptado por esa persona, solo para olvidarla… jajajajja- se empezó a reír Bolin sobre su loca imaginación

_-Aceptar… ¿solo para olvidar? ¡Ja! *Suspiro*- _Pensó Korra y negó con la cabeza uniéndose a su amigo con una leve risa.

Pasaron un rato hablando, ya que Korra decidió que ya era suficiente trabajo por hoy.

-Quieres ir a mi casa… es temprano todavía… y si tenemos suerte estará allí Pema para prepararnos una deliciosa cena!

-De acuerdo!- dijo ella

Una vez en el departamento de Bolin se encontraron con que Pema no estaba allí, iban muy seguido y el pobre de Bolin esperaba que allí estuviera, pero no era así. En cambio se encontraron con la mochila de Mako, que al parecer se estaba tomando una ducha.

-Ponte cómoda Korra, iré a cambiarme y ya regreso!- dijo Bolin dejándola sola, en la sala

Korra estaba mirando la habitación… hacía tiempo que no estaba aquí… sonrió al recordar como antes se reunían ellos, como amigos. Pero ese tiempo ya paso.

-Hey… Pabu!- dijo ella feliz al ver nuevamente al hurón… este se sentó en sus piernas para que ella lo acaricie. Y así lo hizo hasta que poso su mirada en la mochila de Mako que se había caído. Dejo al hurón donde estaba sentada para levantar el objeto. Había algo que le llamo la atención. Saco ese sobre y lo abrió.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver que el contenido tenía tarjetas… y no eran tarjetas comunes… sino más bien tarjetas de… casamiento… tarjeta de casamientos… de distintos tipos.

_-Al parecer están apresurados para casarse…- _Pensó Korra. Sacudió la cabeza y guardo las tarjetas con algo de dificultad… estaba temblando ¿por qué? Pero con algo de esfuerzo lo guardo y se levantó… quería irse de allí, solo eso quería hacer, tomo su mochila y en ese momento entro Mako a la habitación con una toalla secándose la cabeza.

-Korra, no sabía que estabas aquí…- dijo Mako de lo más normal

-Eh… yo ya me iba…- dijo ella sin mirarlo

-No tienes por- fue cortado por ella

-Tengo que irme… deje… debo… me voy, hasta luego!- dijo ella todavía sin mirarlo a la cara. Fue directamente a la salida y se fue. Mako se quedó plasmado… ¿Qué había sucedido? No entendía… ¿por qué Korra se fue así? Estaba a punto de detenerla, su actitud había sido extraña y a Mako le preocupo, pero cerró la puerta antes de que el pudiera dar un paso.

Korra caminaba por las calles, ¿por qué esa sensación de romperse había vuelto…? ¿Por qué tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar…? No quiere admitirlo… Se dijo a ella misma que no tenía por qué hacerlo y que se olvidaría de él… estaba decidida a hacerlo, pero por desgracia no era nada sencillo.

[…]

_Corre, salta, vuela, vive…_

_Por el amor ya no respires,_

_Solo busca una salida,_

_Deja de estar destruida…_

_Corre, salta, vuela, vive…_

_Por el amor ya no respires,_

_Solo busca una salida,_

_Deja de estar destruida…_

[…]*

Al día siguiente Korra se encontraba exhausta… Estaba cansada… no quería ver a nadie… cualquiera diría que está en sus días, pero es peor que eso **(N.A: jajaja xD no sé por qué puse eso (? Pero es verdad, nosotras sufrimos… x|)**

-Korra…- dijo Bolin llamándola

-Hey Bo- saludo ella casi sin ganas… no era broma de lo que no quería ver a nadie, pero capas ver a su amigos la animaría…

-Por qué te fuiste ayer de casa así sin despedirte- cierto! Se había olvidado sin decir adiós…

-Lo siento, olvide que deja a Naga por mucho tiempo y… tenía hambre!- dijo para comvencerlo

-Me hubieras dicho así te acompañaba… era tarde

-Tú también con eso… mira, estoy bien!- dijo ella- además que no quería molestar…

-No me importa… era tarde y punto.

Korra estaba a punto de contestarle pero se dio cuenta que ya tendría que estar en su clase

-Lo siento Bo, sí? Después hablamos!- dijo yéndose de allí

Las horas pasaron por suerte normales… ni lentas o rápidas… Korra se concentró mucho en las clases que ni hasta quiso ir a almorzar para hablar con otras personas sobre un trabajo que debían entregar, por eso le dijo a Mei que vaya ella si quería ver a Hasook, pero ella se negó, ya que también tenía curiosidad sobre lo que hablarían…

Así paso el tiempo, dando fin a la última clase de ellas. Mei se fue antes porque quería ver a su novio, Korra se quedó un poco hablando con una compañera sobre algunas dudas que tenía ella y le había preguntado a Korra si podía aclararle.

-Hola amor… por qué no viniste a la hora del almuerzo?

-Lo siento, nos quedamos con Korra y otras personas para saber algo de un trabajo que tendremos que entregar…- dijo dándole un corto beso. A su lado estaban Bolin, Mako, Asami y otras personas… Se la pasaron hablando y Korra llego de a poco con esa chica

-¡Gracias Korra!- le dijo esa chica deteniéndose antes de que lleguen al grupo de personas- me salvaste, te debo una!

-No hay de que…

-Bueno, adiós!- se despido la chica dejando a Korra que siguiera su camino

-Korra… hasta que al fin aparees…- dijo Hasook en forma de broma

-Como si notaras mi ausencia…- dijo ella con media sonrisa, y Hasook entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y se puso colorado, causando que Korra y Bolin estallaran de la risa y Mei quedara confundida.

-Es esta!- dijo Asami feliz levantando un papel al aire

-Mh… que pasa?- pregunto Korra confundida

-Pues…- Bolin iba a contarle, pero Asami y Mako se acercaron al círculo donde estaban ellos.

-Bueno… les presento a la tarjeta oficial de nuestro casamiento…- dijo Asami con un gran aire de grandeza y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Mako solo tenía una sonrisa que mostraba felicidad… pero la de Asami le gana y por mucho

Todos se pusieron a ver la tarjeta… ya tenían el nombre de Mako y Asami bordados…

-Acaso piensan casarse pronto?- pregunto Hasook

-No… capas dentro de un año… o más, quien sabe

-Lo que pasa es que ella- dijo Mako refiriéndose a Asami- quiere tener todo listo y hacerlo por su cuenta.

-Y bueno, esta tarjeta queda hasta que encuentre una mejor… aunque lo dudo, pero… quién sabe? Bueno quieren ir a celebrar…?

-Celebrar?- la que pregunto esta vez fue Mei

-Sí, celebrar que ya encontré la tarjeta! Anden, vamos, no sean aguafiestas…

Mei miro por reojo a Korra

-Está bien…- contesto Hasook y en ese momento su novia quería golpearlo fuerte en la cabeza…

-Bueno, entonces… en marcha!- dijo Asami dirigiéndose a el grupo de amigos para contarles lo mismo que a ellos

-Si no queda más opción…- dijo Bolin poniendo marcha con su hermano junto a Hasook y Mei. Korra estaba por dar un paso pero se detuvo, su celular sonaba

-Hola…- dijo Korra, su vos no era la de siempre

_-Señorita Korra?- pregunto la vos de un hombre al otro lado_

-Howl? Que pasa…

_-Señorita le ocurre algo?_

-Primero… recuerda lo de señorita… y segundo…- no hablo, ya que Mei se le acerco

-Korra, estas bien?

-Si Mei…- dijo casi como un susurro y alejando el celular para que Howl no escuchara- Sabes… en este momento tengo que hablar con alguien, diles que no voy, iré directamente a casa… estoy algo cansada…- dijo esta vez más claro y convincente

-De acuerdo… quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto ella dudosa

-No, claro que no…- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa- ve con Hasook… seguramente el quire estar a solas contigo…

-Está bien… cuídate Korra- dijo Mei dándole un rápido abrazo y se fue ya que Hasook y Bolin la estaba esperando a una distancia. Korra se dio media vuelta poniéndose en marcha.

-Lo siento Howl…

_-Korra, te pasa algo?- pregunto él con un tono de preocupación_

-No… si no te importa, yo te llamo dentro de un rato… sí?

_-De acuerdo…- dijo dudando _

-Gracias…- dijo Korra colgando sin esperar la respuesta

Korra se dispuso a caminar, mientras se mordía el labio… ¿por qué? No lo sabe, pero si tiene la sensación que si no lo hace, se pondría a llorar en ese momento…

Una vez en su departamento, dejo la mochila en el sillón de al lado a donde ella se sentó. No se molestó en encender las luces, quería estar a oscuras… se sentía mejor, Naga al parecer estaba durmiendo cuando había llegado, pero de inmediato fue a donde se encontraba Korra y la miro detenidamente… hasta el animal sabía que ella no estaba bien…

Naga se acercó y puso su quijada en la pierna de ella. Korra al verla sonrió… y en ese momento se deslizo una lagrima por su rostro… de pronto aparecieron otras…

-Na… Naga…- dijo con la vos cortada mientras la abrazaba…

Pasaron los minutos así, Korra lloraba, se estaba desahogando… ¿desde cuándo había aguantado…? Tenía un nudo en su garganta que al llorar iba desapareciendo…

*[…]

_Ya no puedo, ya no puedo más,_

_Mira la cara de la soledad…_

_Todo esto tiene que cambiar._

_Ya no puedes, ya no puede más,_

_Miras las lágrimas derramar…_

_Todo esto tiene que acabar._

Ya paso alrededor de una hora… Naga estaba al lado de Korra en el sillón y ella la acariciaba, ella la vio y escucho llorar…

Korra se levantó de repente y seco los rastros de lagrima que habían… respiro varias veces para que su vos sonara normal y llamo a a Howl, por poco y se olvidada que tenía que llamarlo, y si no lo hacía seguramente le diría a su padre.

_-Korra?_

-Howl… que querías decirme…

_-Primero que nada… te encuentras bien? Tu vos… no es la misma._

-Es que…- estaba pensando en una excusa- creo que me estoy por refriar… nada importante… y bien?

_-A, es por lo que me preguntaste la otra vez_

-Y bien… dime…

_-Kai sigue con esa idea…_

-¿Quién le metió la idea a ese chico?

_-Dice que es su deber… los quiere a ambos, a ti y a su hermano mayor… por eso._

Korra suspiro- Y papá qué dice?

_-El señor Tonraq se niega… aunque por un momento dudo, pero estoy seguro que es porque el joven Kai le insiste mucho_

-Estas seguro

_-Completamente Korra- dijo Howl_

-De acuerdo… gracias por llamarme… hasta luego

_-Hasta luego Korra, cuídate…- dijo él y colgó_

Korra dejo su móvil sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala y salió al balcón. Miro al cielo, que estaba inundado por estrellas y por una luna que estaba completa…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! n.n<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 8! :) y perdonen las faltas de ortografía! xD**

**Por cierto… la parte de la canción es de Nery Godoy "No puedo más" y en realidad se trata sobre el maltrato a la mujer, pero esta parte y varias partes de la canción se puede relacionar con el amor que no es correspondido… :3 hace pocas horas encontré esta canción y me gustó mucho, tanto que lo puse en el capítulo!**

**L.T.A.15:** aquí esta… :3 espero que te haya gustado… es un poco triste, debo admitirlo, pero esas son las ideas locas de mi cabeza… no te preocupes, ya vendrá algo bueno… ;)

**PandiCornia: **si… sé a qué te refieres, pero piensa que tiene que tener un final feliz, es una obligación por parte de los escritores… y que en algún futuro podremos ver otra grandiosa serie de ellos ;) yo tengo que fe que en el futuro podremos disfrutar de otra hermosa serie como esta :)

**galaxy01: **jajajaj si, Mako es un loquillo :3 y no, por desgracia por AHORA no… pero quien dice que puede estar cerca… :3 tan cerca como a la vuelta de la esquina.. mh.. ¿?

**Kate-Kuran: **nya… perdón, pero no hubo exactamente Makorra en este capítulo… :c y si quieres ver un poco de makorra, era algo pequeño, que estoy seguro que diran a mako tonto y estarán algo feliz! :)

**Lizz Gaby peralta: **jajaja si, mako disfraza las cosas… :3 y la sorpresa está más abajo n.n

**Ary Garcioyama: **si! *-* cen es pura ternura! Y gracias por la corrección! ;)

**Kaya-Petrova: **no hubo exactamente Makorra… al contrario… pero en el próximo tratare de poner algo, que se me acabo de ocurrir cuando leí tu comentario… :3 es perfecto y se relaciona! A y con el prometido de Korra, pues será una… espera, ella todavía no acepto! Jajaja xD casi digo algo que verán en el próximo cap, bueno, en el próximo cap responderemos eso y vemos como… :3

**¡Bueno…! La sorpresa era… primero, que sí, are un especial makorra de navidad, pero necesito ver el final, solo para el principio y si me salen con algo irracional los escritores, pues yo lo are racional y punto! **

**Segundo: es que… tan, tan, tan, ok, ya… que tengo como mh… más de 5 historias pensadas de Makorra… :3 y creo que puede cubrir todo 2015 o al menos hasta la mitad de año, pero estoy segura que se me ocurrirán ideas… (Eso espero xD)**

**Bueno, solo eso era… a y que me extendí en las cosas de los fic, ahora hay uno de Fairy Tail, y are después cuando termine uno de la Leyenda de Korra que puede ser este fic o Yo soy el Avatar, pero estoy segura que primero terminara este, are uno de Naruto para ver qué onda… pero los fics de Makorra siempre están en mi mente y los are! :D**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**¡Hasta la próxima! n.n**


	9. Mi decisión

**Capítulo 9: Mi decisión**

Después de un par de días de lo sucedido con esas benditas tarjetas y con la llamada de Howl, Korra había pensado detenidamente todo… y tenía una decisión.

Era un día muy lindo en Ciudad República, Korra se encontraba junto a Mei, ya que estaban esperando a sus amigos para irse. Pero ellos se tomaban todo el tiempo del mundo, nadie los apuraba.

Mientras esperaban Mei le hizo un sinfín de preguntas a Korra, de por qué se había cortado el pelo… Su corte estaba por un poco encima de los hombros y tenía flequillo, bueno, siempre lo tenía, pero ahora si lo notaba.

-¡Korra!- dijo la chica que ya estaba frente a ella, y la abrazó.

-… … …- Korra tardo en contestar- ¿Opal?- pregunto confundida, pero más sorprendida.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién más iba a ser?- dijo ella apartándose.

-Bueno… me sorprendiste… y mucho…

-Tú te sorprendiste… y qué pensaste como estaría yo y mi madre al enterarnos que habías aceptado esa locura… ¿¡EN QUÉ PENSABAS EN EL MOMENTO DE ACEPTAR EL TRATO!?

Korra se le quedó viendo- Trato… ¿de qué trato me hablas…?

Opal suspiro y dijo más calmada- ¡De que tu aceptaste casarte!- dijo cada vez más fuerte, pero Korra la silencio, ya que no tenía ganas de que alguien se enterara, pero fue tarde, Mei estaba a su lado y escucho todo perfectamente.

-Un momento…- dijo Mei acercándose a ambas- ¿cómo que aceptaste eso…?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Korra- dime que eso no es verdad… Korra… dime ya que esto es un juego.

-No lo es…- dijo Opal igual que Mei.

-Pero tu dijiste que nunca lo aceptarías, y ahora me sales con esto!- le regaño su amiga.

-Tiene razón, tu siempre bien firme… y ahora esto!?- dijo esta vez Opal. Korra solo las miraba a ambas, estaban un poco enojadas y un tanto furiosas… si, ella sabe perfectamente lo que decía y esta decisión, la contradice totalmente… pero ella hizo lo que creía correcto.

-Primero que nada… ¿cómo te enteraste…?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

-Pues, cuando le llamaste al tío Tonraq, ese día estaba con mi madre, allí, dándole sermones para que deje de decirte eso, pero cuando atendió la llamada y nos dijo que habías aceptado, estaba tan sorprendido como nosotras… te creímos loca en ese momento… o te habías golpeado la cabeza…

-Te golpeaste la cabeza y no me entere?- pregunto Mei viéndole de los pies a la cabeza.

-Primero, no estoy loca- se defendió Korra- segundo, no, no me golpeé la cabeza, y tercero… lo he estado pensando… no piensen que me agrada mucho casarme con alguien que no quiero saber ahora… lo dejare todo en manos de mi padre y madre… claro que mi hermano apenas se enteró, me llamo para regañarme… pero no voy a permitir que él piense que tiene una obligación, él tiene que hacer su vida como quiera, como mi hermano mayor. Y no pienso dejar que el haga una locura como esa!- dijo seria.

-Lo haces para proteger a Kai…?- dijo Opal algo triste por ella.

-No… no lo hago únicamente por eso… me han pasado varias cosas, que creo que esta es la decisión correcta… y espero no arrepentirme.

-Con quien te casaras?- pregunto Mei, uniéndose a la charla.

-No lo sé… y no quiero saberlo.- dijo Korra mirando para otro lado.

-¿Cómo que no quieres saberlo?

-No, no tengo ganas de imaginarme lo horrible que será estar casada con un tipo, sea como sea… así que prefiero ignorarlo hasta el día en que mi padre me lo presente formalmente… Además que todavía está buscando al "indicado", pero según él, ya lo tiene en vista y ya hablo con él…

-De hecho… ya tu padre decidió quien será la persona…- dijo Opal.

-Y quién es?- pregunto Mei.

-No lo sé todavía, no quiso decirnos… pero dentro de unos días me lo dirá mi madre…

Hubo un corto silencio… en el que nadie hablo o dijo nada, y hubieran seguido así, hasta que Tahno llegó.

-Hola… chicas…- dijo él siempre con su tono de hombre seductor y arrogante.

-Tahno… sebes, en este momento no tenesmos ganas de aguantar tu icono de "_grandeza"_…- dijo Mei cansada.

-Mei… tan hermosa y linda como siempre…- dijo él sin importarle su comentario.

-Qué pasa Tahno…?-pregunto Korra con un suspiro.

-Solo a informarles que esta noche abra una pequeña fiesta.

-Oh… serán como tus otras "pequeñas fiestas" en la que asisten casi toda la universidad…?- pregunto Korra con gracias.

-Tu si me conoces… mh… cara nueva…- dijo Tahno mirándola de pies a la cabeza a Opal -te espero allí, nueva…- dijo esto último con un guiño y se fue.

-Y… quién era ese?- pregunto Opal muy confundida.

-Tahno… sinónimo de chico arrogante y ligón…- contesto Mei- Por cierto… Mei- se presentó ella.

-Opal…- dijo ella con una sonrisa estrechando su mano. Korra al verlas hablar cómodamente pensó en escapar pero sus amigas en ningún momento le quitaron el ojo a ella.

-Alto ahí Korra…- dijo Opal.

-Tienes mucho que explicar…- dijo Mei.

-Y ahora…- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, lo cual le hizo estremecer a Korra quien solo sonreía de forma nerviosa…

-Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien!- dijo Opal a Mei.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo…- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa, era verdad se llevarían muy bien. Pero para Korra que se unan ambas, sería un gran reto. No solo tendría que soportar los grandes regaños de una… ahora eran 2! Y se llevaban genial!

_-Estoy muerta… y eso que Ren no se enteró… ¿no me pueden dar un descanso…? Hasta Kai ya me dio un gran sermón… y eso que ni mi madre lo hizo… de hecho, eso me sorprendió mucho… pero después de hablar con ella, parece que me entendió y no deja de estar triste por mi… ¿hice bien en decirle? Pero… ¿qué otra opción tenía? Mi madre me entendió… a regañadientes, pero lo hizo… o al menos eso me lo demostró…- _Pensó Korra, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que sus amigas la estaban hablando a casi gritos.

-¡KORRA!- grito Opal.

-Ya, ya Opal… sabes que no soy sorda… ¿verdad?

-Bueno, demuéstralo respondiéndonos cuando te hablamos…- contesto ella cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno… nos vamos?- pregunto Mei.

-A dónde?

-A tu departamento…- dijo Opal- mis cosas ya están allí, tío Tonraq me dio las llaves para dejarlas allí, por cierto… estudiare un tiempo aquí!- dijo ella alegre.

-De verdad?- pregunto Korra sorprendida.

-Por supuesto! Quiero ver que no te golpees la cabeza nuevamente…- dijo lo último casi ni escuchable, pero Korra y Mei la escucharon perfectamente.

-Créeme… ahora yo también tendré más cuidado para que no lo haga…- dijo Mei.

-Hey! Eso es ofensivo…

-Pero es cierto…- contraataco Mei.

-No, no lo es… y ¿no esperaremos a los demás?

-No, acabe de llamarlos para decirles que se tardan mucho y debíamos prepararnos para la fiesta de esta noche…

-Buena excusa…- dijo Korra.

-Korra, si iremos…- dijeron Opal y Mei al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? Pero… pero… ¿por qué?- se quejó Korra.

-Primero… es una buena excusa para salir un poco del aire de la universidad… y segundo y más importante… a ver si encontramos un chico para ti y así te olvidas de eso…- dijo Mei.

-Mei… Opal… yo…- Korra dio un suspiro frustrado y agotado- saben que… mejor hablamos de esto una vez que lleguemos… no quiero tocar el tema en el trayecto, entendieron?

-De acuerdo…- dijeron de mala gana pero aceptaron. Capas su amiga si tenía una buena excusa… pero, no hay excusa para eso… no, no la hay.

Después de caminar un poco llegaron al departamento y empezaron a hablar sobre cómo es que Opal llegó aquí y cosas parecidas… Korra pensó que se habían olvidado de ese tema, pero no. Una vez que decidieron que le habían dado suficiente tiempo para tranquilizarse, pidieron que le den una explicación, querían saber por qué tomo esa decisión…

Paso así un par de horas, Korra hablaba tomándose su tiempo, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero sabía que si no les decía, volverían a tocar ese tema.

-Bueno… eso… debe ser muy duro para ti…- dijo Opal triste. Mei sabía parte del relato, pero no se imaginó que ella lo admitiría.

-Y bien… no hay modo de que cambies de opinión?

-No, la decisión ya la tome… - contesto Korra mientras juntaba las rodillas con su cuerpo, abrazándolas y colocando su cabeza allí. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Hubo un silencio, no fue incomodo, fue más bien lleno de paz y alivio, por parte de Korra, ya que había contado todo a sus amigas…

-Bueno… no creen que es hora de prepararnos para ir a la fiesta?- pregunto Mei.

-¡Seguro!

-No… enserio tenemos que ir?- pregunto Korra frustrada, quería solo quedarse en casa a dormir… nada más buen lindo que dormir después de un largo día… últimamente todos los días eran largos…

-Korra, anda, vamos. Solo será un rato, es bueno distraerte de las cosas…- animo su amiga de pelo corto

Korra lo pensó unos segundos y al final accedió. Mei no tenía ropa, pero Opal se ofreció en prestarle ropa, pero al parecer ella era un poco más alta que ella, pero por suerte encontraron un vestido que le quedo a la perfección, un vestido de color rojo oscuro, sencillo, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, de allí era suelto hasta más arriba de la rodilla.

Opal llevaba una pollera negra con una remera verde que tenía unos detalles de pequeños cristales que llaman la atención, con unas sandalias con plataforma.

Korra sinceramente no tenía ganas de ir, y mucho menos de cambiarse… pensaba ir así, pero prefirió ahorrar varios minutos de discusión con sus amigas, así que se cambió. Se puso unos shorts azules, que parecían más de color blanco, despintados con una remera azul marino, que dejaba ver la mitad de su espalda perfectamente y unas botas con algo de taco de color negro. Le quedaba muy bien y más con su nuevo corte, que se lo había hecho ayer.

Una vez listas y que Opal y Mei terminaron de maquillarse, cosa que Korra no lo hizo, no tenía ganas… era suficiente con que la obligara ir… y con eso bastaba, se dispusieron a ir a la fiesta en donde se quedaron en encontrarse con sus amigos.

Korra era una de esas chicas que no llevaba todo el tiempo maquillaje, de hecho casi nunca lo hacía… muy pocas veces se ponía, no era que no le interesaba su apariencia porque un chico la rechazó o no la toma en cuenta, de hecho hubo un tiempo en que si preocupaba realmente de cómo se veía y fue en ese año en que le dijo que estaba interesado en él, y que era algo más que como una amigo… pero… bueno, no valía la pena recordarlo. A partir de ese momento volvió a ser como era. Sin preocuparse mucho por si vestía con las ropas más caras o hermosas… ese tipo de cosas la fastidiaba… y mucho.

Una vez que llegaron a la fiesta, que estaba repleta de adolescentes, se dispusieron a encontrar a sus amigos. Y después de unos minutos de búsqueda en ese mar de personas, encontraron a Bolin y Hasook.

-Hasook!- dijo Mei lanzándose a sus brazos para darle un beso, el cual el respondió gustoso.

-Korra… hey hol…- Bolin se quedó mudo al ver a la amiga de Korra que se encontraba junto a ella- Y con quién tengo el gusto de hablar…- dijo ahora con la voz de un galán. Opal por tal acto, se le enrojecieron levemente las mejillas.

-Opal…- contesto ella algo tímida.

-Bolin.- se presentó él- te gustaría bailar esta pieza…?

-Mhh… claro- dijo tomando su mano extendida, pero después miro a Korra.

-Anda, ve!- animo ella con una sonrisa y ella se fue con Bolin, el cual agradeció con una gran sonrisa a Korra.

_-Hacen una buena pareja… veo que después terminaran haciendo una hermosa pareja… ¿ahora qué, me dedico de ver el futuro de las personas?- _Pensó Korra con broma, se dirigió hacia un lugar en donde hay menos gente, si era posible. Se encontró con la barra de bebidas_-¿Qué tan malo será tomar algo…? Ohu… cierto… pero ahora procurare de no tomar… ese día fue horrible… bueno, no del todo, la parte del… ¡YA KORRA! Pide la bebida y te alejas de la barra-_ y como lo pensó lo hizo.

Pidió una bebida que no contuviera mucho alcohol y se fue hacia un sector que no había muchas personas, que coincidía con el lugar en que la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte y el lugar perfecto en donde podía ver a todas las personas bailar. Tomo del trago que no estaba fuerte y no estaba mal, mientras observaba hacia la pista y pudo ver a Mei y Hasook bailar y a pocos pasos de ellos estaba Bolin y Opal. Korra sonrió al verlos. Y al seguir mirando, también se encontró a Mako y Asami bailando juntos… demasiados juntos… en ese momento apareció un horrible sentimiento en su estómago.

_-Genial… le bebida ahora sí hizo efecto…- _Pensó.

-Korra… al final si viniste…- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Tahno… si, pues me obligaron…- dijo Korra mientras se apoyaba en la barra que estaba allí y Tahno hizo lo mismo.

-Ya veo… por eso no quitas la cara de "no quiero estar aquí"- dijo Tahno con gracia.

-Wow… soy un libro abierto…?- pregunto Korra siguiéndole el juego.

-Mh… creo que no mucho, pero obviamente yo puedo verlo…

-Vaya… por qué será…

-Soy un experto en chicas mi querida Korra… y en este momento veo que estas mal y no es por el trago- dijo señalando al vaso que sostenía- sino por ver a cejas de tiburón porque está muy cerca de Sato.

-Mnh…

-Eso, me da a entender que estoy en lo correcto.

-Cree lo que quieras…

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Tahno volvió a hablar.

-Korra… ¿aceptaste casarte por que cejas de tiburón esta con Sato?- pregunto sin dar vueltas.

Korra lo miro incrédula y sorprendida.

-Lo sé, porque como sabes, mi padre también está en el mundo de los negocios… no fue tan difícil descubrirlo. La noticia viajo rápido…

-Ya veo… -dijo otra vez tomando su posición recostada contra la baranda.

-Pensé que te mantendrías firme en no hacerlo.

-La gente cambia.

-Si… de hecho, te queda bien ese corte- dijo Tahno, pero no era un comentario que usaba para ligar, sino era un tono más sincero.

-Mh… gracias…- dijo Korra con un toque, muy ligero de tono rojo en sus mejillas, casi ni visible. Era el primer chico que le decía eso, bueno sin mencionar a un par de chicos que también lo mencionaron, pero le restó importancia… ya que estaba apurada para llegar a la universidad.

Tahno sonrió ante como reacciono- y bien… tiene o no que ver con Mako?- pregunto, esta vez no era cejas de tiburón, sino Mako.

-La decisión fue por motivos personales… pensé mucho en todo y lo de Mako… fue solo una señal, un pequeño empujón para tomar una decisión… eso es todo.

Tahno la miro mientras ella miraba hacia el frente.- Ya veo…

-Por cierto, sé que tu padre es un hombre de negocios… y justamente por eso, a ti también…?

-Si…- contesto sabiendo a que se refiere- trata de atarme a una chica… pero sabe perfectamente que no lo haré, si bien él tiene un carácter, yo soy su hijo… así que debes imaginarte como está la cosa…- dijo el riendo, Korra se unió a él. Era la primera vez en que ellos hablaban así, la mayoría de las veces era solo para hablar con ironía o burlarse del otro, pero ahora estaban hablando bien.

Korra estaba por tomar otro trago hasta que noto que Tahno le extendió el suyo para brindar.

-Para que esta noche sea solo para divertirse y olvidar de las obligaciones…- dijo Tahno y Korra pensó.

-Para no acabar con una resaca… como la primera vez que vine a una de tus fiestas…- dijo ellas chocando los vasos y bebieron.

-Pero recuerdo que ese día estabas muy a gusto con cejas de tiburón… de hecho, recuerdo que estaban tan juntos que parecían que se estaban…b-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- dijo interrumpiéndolo, su cara sí que estaba roja, lo cual le dio más gracia a Tahno.

-Oh… mi querida Korra, si, los vi, parecían estar muy a gusto…

-Deja de decir estupideces- dice ella tapándose la mitad de la cara con la mano, para que no notara que estaba sonrojada, porque si sentía que lo estaba y mucho.- ese día estaba pasada de tragos… y Mako solo me ayudaba para que, primero no venga un pervertido y aprovecharse…

-Según él- dijo Tahno con una sonrisa.

-Y segundo porque estaba en ese estado, es mi amigo, que pensabas, que me dejaría tirada allí. Y contar con Bolin o Hasook era un caso perdido.

-Lo que digas Korra… pero ambo sabemos lo que paso. Tu estuviste allí, con él, lo viviste y yo lo vi… No es para avergonzarse para tanto…

Korra no contesto…_ -Tahno, que le había caído tan bien y ahora me sale con esto… sí que quería fastidiarme… -_ Pensó.

-Hey, Tahno…- se escuchó que a lo lejos le llamaba un amigo y Tahno solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos después… Korra… y diviértete…- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Korra solo miro en dónde se iba y después miro al cielo que estaba cubierto por estrellas.

_-¿Por qué… por qué Tahno que haberla visto?… ¿¡por qué tuvo que decirlo!?- _Pensó Korra.

…_**Flashback…**_

_Korra se encontraba bailando con una persona desconocida, era la primera fiesta que asistió, organizada por Tahno… Había ido con Mako, Bolin y Hasook, para distraerse algo de la universidad. Pero parece que se pasó bastante de copas, lo cual le provocó que no tenga mucha vergüenza y tener más confianza… por eso se encontraba bailando demasiado cerca de un tipo. _

_A qué se debe todo esto… pues resulta que ese día Korra se había arreglado como ningún otro día, porque quería confesarse a Mako, pero resulta que cuando lo estaba buscando, lo vio muy a gusto con Sato… la hermosa Asami Sato, que traía loco a cualquier chico de la universidad. En ese momento fue directo a la barra y tomo el trago más fuerte, que le ofreció ese mismo chico con el que estaba bailando y Korra en un santiamén estaba en ese estado y después fue arrastrada a la pista de baile._

_Sentía una gran opresión en su pecho, por eso prefería olvidarlo entre ese montón de personas que estaba bailando con la música muy fuerte. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado con ese chico, pero lo que recuerda, es que él la había acercado lo más posible y ¡estaba a punto de besarla!_

_Korra estaba paralizada, no podía moverse… Hasta que sintió que alguien la jalaba, apartándola totalmente de ese chico._

_-Sabes que no está bien aprovecharse de una chica que está en un estado en el que no sabe que está haciendo…- dijo Mako y se fue de allí mientras llevaba a Korra a un lugar en donde no haya personas y ruido._

_-Ma…- Korra no pudo decir más, por efecto del alcohol y la sorpresa que se llevó._

_-Korra, ¿en qué pensabas…? Sabes que ese seguramente ese tipo ya estaba imaginándose a donde te llevaría después de terminarte de besarte!- la regaño Mako enfadado._

_Korra no respondió, estaba muy sorprendida. Ya ni recordaba porque estaba en ese estado o por qué estaba con ese chico. Pero después si lo hizo._

_-Por qué no te quedaste con Sato… estabas muy a gusto, no tenía por qué *hipo* aparecerte en donde yo estaba *pequeño hipo casi ni notorio*_

_-Korra, estas borracha, ni sabes lo que dices… y debo llamar a Bolin y Hasook.- Mako saco su móvil y marco números._

_Korra lo observaba, él pensaba que ella estaba muy borracha que no sabía lo que decía…_

_-Mako, yo-_

_-No contestan… será mejor que te lleve, no está bien que nos quedemos aquí en tu estado…- dijo el con un suspiro y negando con la cabeza. _

_-No tienes por qué hacerlo… ve a divertirte con Sato, yo me pued*hipo*o cuidar sola *hipo*- al parecer ese comentario con las acciones de Mako no le había gustado mucho a Korra. Ella se dio media vuelta para irse de ese lugar, no quería ver a Mako._

_Korra se puso en marcha, pero al parecer esos tacos y el alcohol querían hacerla pasar vergüenza, casi se cae, de no ser por Mako que la sostuvo por la cintura_

_-Si, como no… te puedes cuidar perfectamente sola…- dijo el con sarcasmo.- Anda vamos… estas muy borracha y- no dijo más ya que Korra lo calló con un beso._

_Si, Korra había reunido toda la fuerza y coraje para besar a Mako. Él no le respondía, lo cual le alarmo más a ella_

"_-Genial… arruine nuestra amistad. Pero, no se cuanto más podía estar así, sin confesarle todo lo que siento…-" Pensó Korra_

_Para la sorpresa de Korra, Mako le respondió, en ese momento se sintió una gran alegría y una gran sensación de calidez en su interior. Para su mala suerte, se tenía que separar para respirar, pero apenas lo hicieron y tomar un poco de aire, fue esta ves Mako en quien la beso. Korra pudo responderle después de unos segundos, ya que tardo en salir de su asombro. Estaba así, hasta que Mako se separó de ella repentina y bruscamente._

_-Estás ebria… no sabes lo que haces…_

_-Per…-_

_-Yo hice una estupidez, seguramente mañana ni recordaras esto, estas demasiado ebria, que casi te besabas también con el tipo de hace un momento…- dijo Mako mirando para otro lado y tapándose la parte de la boca._

_Korra lo observaba… puede ser verdad… pero se sintió tan bien en ese momento en que se besaron._

_-Vámonos… te llevo a tu departamento…- dijo Mako empujando suavemente a Korra para que camine con cuidado, ya que su equilibrio no era nada bueno con esos tacos… y el alcohol solo lo empeoro._

_En algún momento del trayecto de la fiesta hasta el departamento, ella se durmió. Al parecer todo la había agotada y mucho. Mako la cargo y la llevo a su departamento. La puso en su cama y se fue…_

_Al día siguiente Korra se sintió fatal, pero si recordó lo de la noche anterior y estaba muy mal, no sabía cómo podrá verlo a la cara, pero cuando lo vio al parecer "ayudo" que el actuara como si nada paso y además estaba hablando cómodamente con Asami… En ese momento Korra decidió que esa noche era mejor olvidarla, si pudiera, ya lo habría hecho, pero hasta ahora, recordaba todo…_

…_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Korra recordó todo y sacudió la cabeza, no tenía que recordar cosas del pasado…

-Quieres bailar…?- le pregunto un chico. Tenía ojos y cabellos de color marrón claro, su piel era de color blanco, pero no pálida. Estaba vestido con un jeans de color negro y camisa blanca, con algunos botones (los de arriba) desabotonados. Con una sonrisa que no parecía para nada un pervertido, pero también se veía que no era un ángel. Korra pensó unos segundos y después acepto su oferta. Bajaron a donde se encontraban las personas bailando y también lo hicieron.

Mientras estaba con ese chico, que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, se sentía observada…

_-Seguro son Mei y Opal… ja, pensaran que tiene razón, pero están equivocadas_- Pensó Korra al recordar que ellas quería que ella vaya a la fiesta para encontrar a alguien. Pero estaban muy equivocadas si pensaban que eso funcionaria.

Es chico la acerco más a él y esto hizo que Korra lo mirara a la cara. Este le sonrió y se acercó de a poco a su boca. En ese mismo momento sintió con mucha más precisión que la estaban observando. Sus caras estaba juntas, a solo centímetros de besarse, pero antes de que sus labio hicieran contacto Korra puso su mano en la frente de este para detenerlo.

El chico se sorprendió mucho, lo cual hizo a Korra sonreír. Ella con la otra mano libre se libró del agarre y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No pensaste que te dejaría que te pases de la raya, o si?- pregunto ella divertida al ver el rostro todavía muy sorprendido de él- en esta ocasión estoy totalmente sobria… y aunque no lo estuviera, no permitiría que alguien se propase conmigo… Para tu mala suerte, yo no soy de esa clase de chicas… suerte en tu búsqueda de diversión para una noche… bye bye!-Dijo ella saludándola con dos dedos que iban de su frente a la nada. Se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando tranquilamente de allí. Saco su celular para enviar un mensaje a sus amigas.

_-Diviértanse esta noche… yo me iré a dormir, estoy cansada… :P cuídense! n.n-_Una vez enviado el mensaje para Opal y Mei guardo el celular y se fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba su auto, para irse directamente a su casa a descansar de un día bastante largo…

Mientras que en la pista de baile, en unos lugares, Mai y Opal leyeron el mensaje de su amiga y sonriendo negando la cabeza.

_-No cambiara jamás…-_ pensaron ambas con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado, ese chico, que estaba plantado en la pista de baile, seguía allí.

-Vaya amigo… trataste de meterte con Korra, era obvio que no te permitiría que te propasaras…- dijo Tahno con mucha gracia.- Mírate, todavía estas plantado en el lugar en donde te dejo… jajajaja- en ese momento estallo de la risa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola minna! n.n**

**Bueno, me tarde, perdón! xD pero bueno, me tardare un poco al menos hasta que publique el último capítulo del fina alternativo, y allí volverá todo a la normalidad… :3 **

**¡Perdón por las faltas de ortografía! **

**PandiCornia:** Jajajaja, Ikki se metió en ti… xD y sí, me gusta la pareja de SasuSaku… :3 obvio que me encanta que hayan tenido una hija! *-* De hecho, si he pensado hacer uno así, pero lo subiré cuando termine este fic… :3

**Kate-Kuran: **Makorra… pues aquí hay un poco… :3 no me resistí al escribirlo… y por cierto, puedes desquitarte todo lo que quieras, te apoyo! n.n xD

**galaxy01: **jajaja, quieres ver, digo leer lemon? xD lamento decirte que no tengo idea de cómo escribirlo… ._. De verdad, no sé, pero bue, tratare de acercarme y que haya un hermoso makorra! :3

**Kaya-Petrova: **jajajaja, la usamos para mala porque le queda bien… bueno, a veces… y por qué no quería inventar otro personaje, ya tengo suficiente con la del otro fic, que están a punto de cortar allí… :3 jajaja quemarlas en llama, esa fue buena xD

**Lizz Gaby peralta: **como vez, aquí hay un poco de makorra… :3 algo torpe, pero lo hay… xD de hecho, eso se considera masoquismo, hago sufrir a korra y yo también sufro… pero amo e drama… es algo que no puedo evitarlo… :3

**Ary Garcioyama: **enserio te encuentras así… u.u' lo siento! Ojalas estés mejor! Pero al menos por parte de aquí, no tienes por qué estar más triste… ;) ya verán lo que tengo preparado…

**DanniMoon: **Hola Daniel! n.n jajaja, creo que me dedico a hacer sufrir a la gente por tanto drama… lo siento, pero amo el drama… x) no sé, pero lo amo de verdad… aunque en este capítulo hubo Makorra, esto debe cubrir un poco, verdad? U.u' bueno, espero que te haya gustado! :)

**SunFlame2: **Bueno, aquí esta... :3 espero que te haya gustado…

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! n.n **

**Bueno, me tarde por muchas razones que no vale la pena recordar… ¡espero que estén bien por el final de la serie y que hayan pasado una buena navidad! :D **

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**¡Besos y saludos! ¡Feliz año nuevo, si no puedo publicar antes, ya los saludos! n.n **


	10. ¡No es una cita!

**Capítulo 10: ¡No es una cita!**

-Así que… ¿irás a una cita con Bolin…?- pregunto Korra mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Eh… pues, no lo llamaría una cita, cita… más bien es una tour para mostrarme Ciudad República- contesto Opal algo sonrojada.

-Lo que resume… una cita…- dijo esta vez Mei, quien sonreía con malicia.

-Hay, ya, véanlo como quieran…- termino de decir para cruzar los brazos, había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que Opal había llegado e inmediatamente hizo amistad con Mei, Hasook, Mako aunque no pase mucho tiempo con ellos y por último con Bolin. Pero al parecer que con Bolin podría llegar a haber algo más que una simple amistad, o al menos eso según Korra, Mei, Hasook y Mako, que notó el cambio en su hermano.

-Muy bien… una cita…- dijeron en conjunto Korra y Mei con una típica sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Y tu Mei… ¿a dónde iras esta tarde…?- pregunto Opal.

-Repuesta obvia, con Hasook a pasear por allí… como siempre, realmente se volvieron inseparables, y es un algo muy tierno…- dijo Korra mientras veía a su amiga sonrojarse.

-Bueno… puede que sea un poco cierto eso…- dijo admitiendo, solo un poco, que se volvieron algo, pero muy poco inseparables.

-Y tú Korra… ¿qué harás?- pregunto otra vez Opal.

-Pues… Korra se ira a casa o al hotel, a encerrarse con trabajo hasta que tenga hambre o sueño…- contesto Mei, que ya sabía que esa era una de sus rutinas.

-Vaya, me conoces más que yo amiga mía…- dijo con sarcasmo.- pues sí, quiero dejar la agenda libre de trabajo, al menos hasta que terminen los exámenes finales… así estar más relajada esos días…

-¿Cómo puedes estar relajada al saber que te tienes que casar…?- balbucearon sus amigas.

-Eso ya tuvo discusión, hace una semana… y todos los días de esta… olvídenlo y punto.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo olvidemos…? -pregunto Opal, si, era una gran idea hacerlas enojar a sus amigas con ese tema… ellas parecen estar más preocupada que Korra sobre el asunto, al menos eso de vista.

-Estas l-o-c-a con todas las letras…- mascullo Mei cruzando los brazos.

-¡Lo siento, pero mi locura y yo nos iremos primero!- dijo Korra mientras tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a irse, iba a quedarse un poco más, pero recordó que la pobre de Naga seguramente estaría con hambre.

-¡De acuerdo, a ver si te cansas de ella y la dejas por allí!- dijo Opal alto ya que Korra había caminado ya algunos pasos.

-Mh… Sí, eso no pasara… ¡adiós!- se despidió mientras seguía su camino.

-Korra sigue con esa loca idea…- dijo Opal viendo de como su amiga ya estaba lejos.

-Ni que lo digas… tenemos que hacer algo para hacerla entrar en razón… estoy completamente segura de que si Mako no estaría con Asami ella no hubiera aceptado ese trato…

-Me sorprende saber que Korra lo haya ayudado a pedirle matrimonio a otra… no entiendo de a dónde saco tantas fuerzas para aguantar eso…- dijo Opal lamentándose por su amiga.

-Ni yo… es fuerte, pero también es un ser humano como cualquiera…

-¿Hasook y Bolin saben esto? De que Korra siente algo por Mako…

-No… no lo sé, a veces parecen saberlo, pero otras no… y no me atrevo a preguntarle, ya que Korra no quiere que nadie lo sepa y menos de esta decisión loca.

-Entiendo… tratare de sacarle información a Bolin hoy…

-¿Información?- pregunto Mei confundida.

-Ya lo veras…- dijo por últimos antes de que sus amigos llegaran.

-Hola amor…- dijo Hasook dándole un beso en la mejilla de Mei- ¿Y Korra…?

-Oh, se fue seguramente a ver a Naga… ¡la pobre debe estar muriendo de hambre!- dijo Opal acordándose de ella. Aunque siempre le dejaban provisiones de agua y comida, pero nunca alcanzaban para ella.

-Que mal la cuidan a la pobre de Naga…- dijo Bolin de broma sentándose junto a Opal.

-Oye… yo solo estoy hace una semana… no puedes decir mucho de mí- se defendió Opal.

En ese momento empezaron a reír todos y de a poco se calmaron.

-Pueden decir cualquier cosa, pero Naga es alguien muy importante para Korra. No tengan duda que arriesgaría su vida por ella sin pensarlo.- dijo Hasook, ya que recordó una vez en donde Naga era más pequeña y salió corriendo hacia la calle, casi la atropellan, pero Korra fue más rápida por milésimas de segundos y la pudo salvar.

-Tienes razón… ya lo hizo una vez, no le costara nada hacerlo tantas veces sea necesario.- argumento Bolin, quien también recordó ese suceso.

Hubo un silencio a donde nadie hablo, hasta que…

-¡Veo que todos están aquí!- llamo Asami acercándose con Mako- ¿qué les parece ir al centro a disfrutar de este lindo día…?- pregunto de lo más animada.

-Vaya… ¿te ocurrió algo bueno hoy?- pregunto Mei fingiendo interés.

-Bueno… ya que lo preguntas… dentro de poco cumplimos tres años de novios…- dijo muy cariñosa con Mako.

-Por favor, estamos en público… sean más, mejor dicho sean menos afectuosos en público… dejen de hacer eso…- dijo Bolin un poco fastidiado. **(N.A: como en el capítulo 5, donde Korra los mira asqueada… xD)**

-Bueno, ya…- dijo Asami- pero veníamos a ver si quieren acompañarnos a dar vueltas por cualquier lugar… no se el centro comercial o…

-No, gracias…- dijo tratando de sonar cortes- Hasook y yo iremos a otro lugar por nuestra propia cuenta…- termino de decir Mei mientras se levantaba.

-Y yo le prometí a Opal que hoy le daría un tour por la ciudad…- dijo mientras también se levantaba junto a la nombrada.

-Pero…- dijo Asami.

-Gracias, pero no- dijo esta vez Hasook- ¡hasta la próxima!- dijo mientras se alejaba junto a su novia.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, o sino no llegaremos a hacer todo lo que tengo planeado para el día de hoy… -dijo tomando de la mano de Opal para que se dispusieran a retirarse de ese lugar- ¡nos vemos después!- dijo Bolin mientras se despedía con una mano y se iba junto con Opal.

-Bueno… que conste que vinimos con la mejor de las intenciones, pero ellos se fueron por su cuenta…- dijo Asami a Mako- no te preocupes, ya encontraras tiempo de estar con ellos… ¿acaso te aburre mi presencia?- pregunto de broma.

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo mientras le tomaba por la cintura.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos por nuestra propia cuenta…- dijo mientras lo jalaba para que caminase.

…

-Naga… chica…- dijo Korra mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ella. Apenas había entrado y ella estaba allí, recibiéndola con muchas energía.

Camino para darle un poco de su comida y notó que ya se había quedado sin nada. Dio un suspiro, eso significaba que tendría que salir a comprar… y de paso aprovecharía comprar algo para ella, ya que notó que su refrigerador estaba casi vació… A la próxima le tocaría a Opal hacer las compras, eso sin dudas.

Dejo su mochila en el sillón más grande y cambio el agua de Naga.

-Vamos Naga… te hará bien salir un rato…- dijo mientras tomaba su correa. A ella no le gustaba usarla, pero sabía que hasta que lleguen al parque tendría que conformarse con ella. Naga sí que era muy inteligente y cuidaba a su ama y compañera.

Cuando Korra al fin pudo ponerle la correa, se fueron de allí, primero al parque que Naga corra un poco y después directamente hacia el supermercado, ya que si no lo hacía, ambas morían de hambre…

Una vez en el parque Korra soltó a Naga para vaya a jugar, mientras que ella se disponía a seguirla de cerca, tranquilamente… hasta que su celular sonó.

-¿Hola?- pregunto ella atendiendo.

_-Hola, Korra…_

-Iroh, vaya que es sorpresa… ¿cómo estás?

_-Bien ¿y tú?_

-Bien y con algo de hambre…

_-Eso es típico de ti… jajajaja- dijo con una risa._

-Oye… no siempre es así…- espero hasta que contestara, pero sabe perfectamente que ella debe decir la verdad- bueno, casi no siempre es así…

_-Mucho mejor… la verdad no sé cómo te mantienes en forma, algunas se matan manteniendo su dieta, pero tu no._

-Eso querido amigo, es por hacer ejercicio, no soy como esas holgazanas que se su único ejercicio físico es ir de tienda en tienda y de boliche en boliche… **(N.A: aunque ir así, pues si es ejercicio… y más para los pobres novios u amigos que deben cargar todo xD)**

_-Jajajaja, buen punto…- dijo Iroh riendo en el otro lado de la línea._

-Y bien… ¿ocurre algo?

_-¿Debería ocurrir algo para que te llame?- pregunto Iroh y Korra puso su típica cara de "habla ahora" y aunque él no la esté viendo directamente, sabe perfectamente que lo está haciendo.- Bien, me descubriste…- dijo con un suspiro- Me entere de que aceptaste casarte…_

Korra no respondió… ¿¡enserio, ya lo sabían todos!?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

_-Nuestros padres están en el mismo negocio…- dijo algo obvio._

-Cierto… pequeño detalle que se me olvido…

_-¿Y bien?_

-¿Y bien qué?

_-¿Por qué aceptaste?_

-Vaya… si tú te pones así, ni me quiero imaginar cuando se entere Ren.

_-Ten por seguro que se comunicara contigo muy pronto…_

-¡¿Tú le dijiste?!- él no contesto- ¡Iroh!- se quejó Korra.

_-No le he dicho nada… pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se entere…_

Korra largo un largo suspiro

_-No me has respondido._

-Iroh, acepte porque no pienso dejar que Kai cargue con esa responsabilidad… y porque tengo mis motivos personales…

_-¿Sabes con quién te casaras…?- pregunto._

-No… ¿tú lo sabes? Si lo sabes no me lo digas, porque como ya dije millones de veces, no quiero imaginarme mi vida con alguien que puede ser detestable…

_-¡Y aceptaste casarte sin saber con quién!_

-A, vamos Iroh, dame un respiro… ya tuve suficiente con Mei y Opal, sin contar con Kai y mi madre… y ahora tú también… podrías solo por esta vez no regañarme- imploro.

_-No te regañare por esta locura… no te preocupes… pero quiero que tú te empieces a preocupar más por tu felicidad, por lo que tú quieres…_

-Lo que yo quiero es que los seres que quiero estén bien… solo eso es más que suficiente…- dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca y Naga se le acercaba.

_-¡Korra, deja de pensar en los demás y por una vez en tu vida piensa en ti!_

-¡Dijiste que no me regañarías!- reprocho Korra.

_-No re regañaría por lo de casarte, nunca dije por la forma en que haces las cosas…_

-Iroh… mira, sé que es una locura todo esto, pero si puedo ayudarle a mi padre con su trabajo y en cualquier cosa, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, y mucho más si en eso también depende la felicidad de mis hermanos…- dijo mientras acariciaba a Naga quien estaba agitada por tanto correr.

_-¿Piensas que tus hermanos estarán felices al ver que haces esto?_

-No… pero sé que mi padre no escogerá a cualquiera, muchos menos mi madre le permitirá que haga eso… ya que tuvieron varias discusiones sobre ese tema y ahora que acepte, a mi madre no le quedo de otra que resignarse una vez que ya hable con ella.

_-¿Y piensas que te puedes enamorar de esa persona…?- pregunto ahora si queriendo saber su respuesta. _

-Yo… no lo sé. Quien sabe, hasta que llegue el día en que lo conozca personalmente no te puedo decir.

_-¿Lo haces por qué Mako esta con Asami…?_

-No… bueno, no es la razón principal… o tal vez sí, ¡no lo sé! Pero yo solo quiero olvidarme de él, no quiero pensar más en él.

_-Korra…_

-Ellos se van a casar- soltó de repente.

_-¿Q-ué qué… cómo dices?- pregunto sorprendido._

-Lo que escuchaste, se casaran… hasta ya escogieron las tarjetas y todo…-dijo Korra sin poder esconder el dolor en su voz.

_-Korra…- dijo el suspirando. Aunque ella nunca fue de demostrar sus emociones, sabía que en el fondo estaba muy triste, llorando en un rincón de su corazón por ese amor. _

-Pero… eso fue como una señal para mi… creo que al casarme podré olvidarme de él… y quien sabe, tal vez enamorarme nuevamente…

_-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?_

Korra no respondió. Solo cayó, si le respondía ahora sería un NO rotundo, todavía sigue muy enamorada de su amigo.

_-No me respondas… lo sabremos el día en que lo conozcas… Y bien, no te distraigo más. Seguramente dentro de poco regresa tu hambre y no quiero ser el culpable de que no te alimentes bien… así que ve a comer algo… ¡ahora!- dijo Iroh tratando de animarla y con un toque de gracia._

-¿Esa fue una orden?- pregunto Korra con una sonrisa.

_-Sí- contesto firme y rápidamente._

-Vaya… te crees con mucho derecho para darme ordenes…- pregunto con algo de gracia. Iroh sí que conseguía animarla en tan solo unos segundos.

_-Con el derecho que te conozco desde pequeña y que quiero que este bien, así que ¡ve ahora!_

-Como mande… _general…_

_-¿General, enserio? Pensé que se te había olvidado ese apodo._

-Noup, claro que nunca me lo olvidare.

_-Ajam, sí, olvídatelo y ahora._

-Aja, como diga _general._

_-Korra- dijo en forma seria._

-Hay, está bien…

_-Bien. Cuídate mucho Korra y cualquier cosa me llamas._

-De acuerdo y gracias Iroh…

_-No te preocupes… un abrazo- se despidió él._

-Otro…- dijo mientras colgaba. Iroh realmente le hizo subir el ánimo…

-Bien Naga… ¡a comprar!- dijo y la mascota soto un ladrido.

Korra y Naga se fueron directamente a comprar. Una vez allí, la dejo atada en un poste y fue directamente a comprar lo necesario sin dar vueltas, ya que no le gustaba mucho dejar a Naga sola. Aunque ya estén acostumbradas hace mucho. Iba de góndola en góndola mirando que necesitaba comprar para llenar su refrigerador, para así no tener que salir por un buen tiempo…

Iba tranquilamente hasta que…

-Mamá… ya tengo 15, no podrías dejarnos solos en casa…

-Ya te dije que llegaremos tarde esta noche, así que se quedaran con su hermano.

-¡Pero él nunca esta!

-Cualquiera de los dos…

-Ninguno de los dos están…

-Mako dijo que sí, en este momento debe estar en camino a su departamento junto a Asami…

-Mamá…- se quejó la chica de 15 años.

-No hay peros, se quedaran con ellos.

-No me molesta con Mako, de hecho lo agradezco… pero ¿por qué tiene que estar Asami también…? No lo dejara ni un minuto tranquilo…

-Jinora, ya hablamos de esto, deja de ser celosa con tus hermanos mayores…

-No lo sería si sus parejas me diera buena espina…

-A cualquiera la consideras mala… o no tienes buena espina…- dijo un chico menor que ella.

-Es algo que no entenderás Meelo…- dijo Jinora cruzando los brazos.

-Vamos, estar con Asami no puede ser tan malo…- dijo una chica mayor que Meelo y menor que Jinora.

-Ikki, no recuerdas que casi morimos de hambre una vez porque a Mako se le olvido de hacer la cena porque estuvo con Asami todo el tiempo… ¡apenas nos presta atención!- dijo Jinora.

En ese momento le dio un escalofrío a Meelo e Ikki. Recuerdan ese día perfectamente… pidieron una pizza que tardo más de 40 minutos y ya estaban muriendo de hambre, mientras intentaban decirle a Mako que eran a las 12 de la noche, pero este estaba ocupado con Asami. Ahora sí recordaban que no era una buena idea estar con ellos.

-Bueno… no voy a cambiar de opinión y es mi decisión final- dijo Pema autoritaria.

Korra veía de un poco lejos esa discusión, iba a saludarles, pero no le pareció conveniente intervenir en esa "agradable" charla…

Iba a seguir con sus compras, pero al parecer alguien si la vio y la llamo.

-¡Kora!- dijo un niño de alrededor de 3 años. **(N.A: Hay, ya, en los capítulos anteriores se me olvidó mencionar a Rohan… u.u' pero sí esta! *-* así que aquí veremos a este pequeño! :3)**

-Rohan… hola- dijo mientas se bajaba a la altura del pequeño. En ese momento todos la vieron y fueron a saludarla.

-¡Korra!- dijeron los tres niños aparte del pequeño que había pedido que la levantara.

-Hola chicos… Hola Pema… -saludo a la mayor.

-Korra… vaya que hace tiempo que no te vemos… ¿por qué no nos has venido a visitar?

-Lo siento por eso… pero entre la universidad y el hotel… se me corta el tiempo…- dijo en forma de disculpas.

Pema dio un suspiro.- Querida… tienes tan solo 22 años… no tienes que agitarte a tan pronta edad.

-Es para estar preparada en el futuro…- dijo guiñándole un ojo- y además no toda la vida tendré 22…

-Sí y por eso debes disfrutar más esta edad… salir con amigos y disfrutar de la tranquilidad, ahora que tienes tiempo.

-Claro que lo hago, pero no puedo estar todos los días de fiesta en fiesta o no haciendo algo…

-Hay… tan joven y diciendo eso… pero eres una gran chica, se llevara la lotería y el premio mayor el afortunado…- dijo Pema guiñándole un ojo, causando que Korra se apenara un poco por lo que le dijo.

-¡Te cortaste el cabello!- dijo Ikki de repente- ¿Cuándo, cómo, por qué, hace cuánto tiempo… por qué no has venido a visitarnos…?- y empezó Ikki con su interrogatorio.

-Ya se me hacía que Ikki estaba demasiada tranquila… No fue hace mucho tiempo… mh… una semana…

-Ahora que veo bien, es cierto. Te queda muy bien…-la alago Pema.

-Es verdad… ¿puede que sea por un chico?- pregunto picara Jinora- mi hermano es un tonto, ya se la van a quitar pronto… ojalas que abra los ojos antes que…- dijo lo último apenas escuchable para ella misma, aunque se escuchaban murmullos por parte de ella.

-Jinora…- recrimino su madre.

-Oh… jejeje, perdón.

-Korra, ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Meelo.

-Pues comprando comida para mí y Naga…

-¿Eso significa que tú te iras a tu casa ahora?- pregunto estas vez Ikki.

-Sí.

-¿Tienes que hacer algo esta tarde?- pregunto Jinora.

-Mh…- Korra estaba pensando. No, estaría en casa, haciendo algunas cosas relacionadas con el hotel y un trabajo de la universidad, pero ningún plan en especial- No, estaré en casa todo el día, para descansar y hacer una que otra cosa… ¿por?

-Bueno, es que-Jinora fue interrumpida por su madre.

-Jinora, sé a dónde quieres llegar, y ¡no!

-Mamá…

-Jinora, no puedes pedir eso.

-¿Pedir qué?- pregunto Korra que estaba confundida por todo.

-Es que queríamos pedirte si no podríamos quedarnos contigo hasta que mamá y papá terminen una reunión… no queremos molestar a Mako y a Asami… Sin mencionar que ni nos notan…- dijo Ikki rápidamente para que su madre no la callara antes.

-¡Ikki!- le recrimino Pema.

-Por mí no hay problemas…- dijo Korra. Era verdad, no tenía problema en cuidarlos. Al fin y al cabo no tenía muchas cosas por hacer…

-No tienes por qué hacerlo Korra- comenzó Pema pero fue cortada por Korra.

-No te preocupes Pema… hace tiempo no paso tiempo con ellos… además, me serán de ayuda para controlar a Naga mientras cargo con las bolsas…- dijo, era verdad, un par de manos extras no le caerían mal.

-Anda mamá… ¡por favor!- rogaron los cuatro niños, si, hasta Rohan también pero solo mostraba una cara de perrito triste imitando a sus dos hermanos mayores… le agradaba mucho Korra y teniendo en cuenta que él es un niño algo serios, eso era una gran noticia.

-Korra, estas segura que no tienes problemas…- dijo dudando Pema.

-Por supuesto que no…- confirmo ella con una sonrisa.

-De verdad te lo agradezco… Pero… ¿tú no tendrás que ir a esa reunión esta noche también?

-No, en esta ocasión mi padre y yo decidimos que irá Lee… su potencial es muy bueno y si tiene totalmente éxito en esta noche, tal vez sea el encargado cuando… bueno en el futuro si yo no puedo estar…- dijo recordando los motivos.

-Oh… ya veo.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?- pregunto Ikki emocionada.

-Eso es un sí…- confirmo Korra

-Gracias Korra, es raro que no quieran pasar tiempo con su hermano…- explico Pema.

-Corrección mamá, sí queremos pasar tiempo con Mako… con la que no queremos pasar tiempo es con Asami… ¡siempre se roba la atención de él!- se quejó Jinora. Mientras sus hermanos menores asienten con la cabeza.

-¡Jinora!- recrimino su madre- ya deja de decir eso…

-Jin… chicos escuchen, si Mako está feliz con ella, ustedes tienen que estar feliz por él… no importa si roba su atención o lo que sea… si su hermano esta contento, eso es más que suficiente… claro esta si esa persona está igual de enamorada que él.

-Exacto…- dijo Pema mirando de reojo a Korra, a pesar de que hace tiempo no la ve, sabe perfectamente que siente algo por él…- así que sean buenos y compórtense… ¿entendieron?

-Si…- dijeron los tres chicos mayores.

-No- dio un grito de alegría Rohan, que se había mantenido tranquilo hasta ese momento. Todos empezaron a reír por la insinuación y revelación del pequeño en contra de su madre.

Korra siguió con las compras junto a Jinora, Ikki y Meelo, por consecuente Pema y Rohan se fueron, ya que tenían que arreglar algunas cosas para lo de esta noche.

Después de varios minutos recorriendo la tienda, compraron todo lo suficiente para varios días… una vez todo listo, se dispusieron a ir al departamento de Korra. Ikki y Meelo discutiendo/peleando por quien llevaría a Naga, mientras que Korra y Jinora con las bolas llena de comestible y otras cosas.

…

-Oh… entiendo, pero… ¿estas segura que no tendrá inconvenientes?- pregunto Mako.

_-No, ella me aseguro que no, así que estate tranquilo. Solo te pido que los pases a buscar antes de que se haga la noche, no quiero que ella se pase toda la tarde cuidándolos, capas tenga panes para más tarde… y bueno, me entiendes._

-Sí, comprendo. Está bien lo haré, no te preocupes.

_-De acuerdo, gracias Mako… hasta más tarde._

-Hasta más tarde…- y colgó.

-Y bien… ¿qué paso ahora?- pregunto Asami.

-Ya no es necesario que vayamos a cuidar de mis hermanos…

-Enserio… genial, entonces prosigamos con esta tarde… primero quiero ir a ver algunos accesorios que me parecieron hermosos, y que espero encontrar uno para la ocasión especial.- dijo dando media vuelta para regresar al centro comercial.

…

-Bien, llegamos…- dijo Korra una vez que deposito todas las cosas arriba de la mesa.

Naga fue directamente a tomar agua y los niños al sillón.

-Korra ¿puedo encender la tele?- pregunto Ikki.

-Claro, fíjate que el control remoto debe estar por ahí- con eso Ikki y Meelo fueron a la búsqueda de ese objeto, qué no lo encontraban fácilmente.

Jinora se dispuso a ayudarla a sacar las cosas y acomodarlas en su lugar.

-Bien, listo esto… iré a preparar algo para comer… ah, Jin, puedes darle un poco del alimento que acabamos de comprar a Naga.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Naga se encontraba comiendo el alimento, Meelo e Ikki sentados en el sofá, tomando un refresco mirando el televisor y Jinora fue a ayudar a Korra.

-Y bien Korra… ¿cómo te ha ido todos estos días?

-Entre la universidad y el hotel, así de fácil de resumir.

-Increíble que puedas hacer amabas cosas bien y sin problemas…- dijo mientras disponía a lavar algunas papas.

-Y a ti… ¿cómo te va?

-Bien… algo aburrida últimamente, pero eso se acabara cuando encuentre una nueva historia por leer…- dijo Jinora esperanzada.

-Mh… sí que eres fanática de la lectura… pues… creo que tengo uno indicado para ti…

-¿De verdad?- pregunto emocionada.

-Sí, se trata de un amor difícil, ya que ambos son sucesores de la corona de su reino, y lo malo es que estos dos reinos se encuentran en guerra. Ambos se conocieron un día que decidieron vagar por las afueras del palacio y encontraron un túnel misterioso. Siguieron caminando y se encontraron… y bueno, desde allí, sigues leyendo tú…- dijo Korra mientras pelaba los vegetales.

-¿Enserio? ¡Se oye emocionante!

-Lo es… La termine de leer hace pocos día y te puedo decir que la trama de la historia te atrapará sin duda alguna. Sé sitúa entre la época antigua y medieval… así que te puedes dar una idea de que se trata…

-¡No puedo esperar para leerla!- dijo Jinora muy emocionada.

-Pues te lo presto… y una vez que lo termines, me dices que piensas… te puedo decir que te puedes enamorar del personaje principal masculino…- dijo con media sonrisa Korra

-De verdad… ¿tan así es?

-Lee los primeros capítulos y luego tú me dices…

-Por supuesto…

Y así paso el tiempo y cada vez se notaba más el hambre de todos los individuos, excepto de Naga que ya había comido.

Faltaba tan solo algunos minutos para que todo esté listo y Korra se disponía a preparar todo, junto a Jinora con ayuda de Ikki y Meelo que se habían cansado de jugar y tenían hambre.

Korra estaba sirviendo comida en plato. Una vez terminado se sentaron todos a comer.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, claro con algunas cosas graciosas que hizo Meelo, pero todo fue para mejor. Una vez terminado todo, Korra con Jinora fueron a lavar lo ensuciado y Meelo e Ikki no quisieron quedar con los brazos cruzados, así que también ayudaron.

-Muy bien… gracias chicos…- dijo Korra mientras se secaba las manos.- Bien… y ¿ahora qué quieren hacer?

-¡Quiero ver una película de zombis!

-Meelo… sabes muy bien que tu mamá no quiere que las veas, porque después tendrás pesadillas.

-¡Eso fue hace años!- se defendió el pequeño.

-¡No! ¡Veamos una película de princesas con unicornios mágicos!- dijo Ikki.

Y allí comenzó una batalla sobre qué es lo que verán.

-¡Ya se! ¿Qué les parece Mi Villano favorito…?- dijo Korra esperanzada que no la hayan visto y que les agrade la idea.

-¿Y eso qué es…?- preguntaron ambos menores. Korra dio una gran sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ¡está decidido! Veremos esa película.

Korra puso la película e inmediatamente quedaron hipnotizados por ello.

-Y Jinora… sé que querrás leer esa novela ahora… así que ten, puedes comenzar desde ahora y es algo larga, lo cual será más interesante…- dijo Korra entregándole el libro que si era grande, pero no exagerando.

-Enserio… ¡Gracias Korra!- dijo la chica feliz, amaba leer y más si son historias románticas que son muy difíciles. Jinora se sentó en el sillón para uno mientras se disponía a leer, Meelo e Ikki estaban fascinadas con esas cosas llamadas minions. Todo está más que tranquilo, así que era hora de que ella haga lo suyo también. Se sentó en la mesa, junto con algunos papeles de la universidad. Quería terminar el trabajo lo antes posible así relajarse y poder descansar.

Pasaron así los minutos convirtiéndose en horas, Ikki y Meelo terminaron de ver la película, les había fascinado. ¿Y a quién no? Después de ello, cómo enviado del cielo, apareció otra película que le gustó a ambos… así que no debía por qué preocuparse…

Así seguía pasando el tiempo y cuando miró el reloj, vio que eran a las 5:25 de la tarde…

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que Korra noto que le entro una video llamada nada menos que de Kai… genial, otra vez querría regañarle… y sin más preámbulos acepto y se encendió la cámara web.

-Hey… Kai, ¿cómo estas…?- saludo Korra con la mano. Había captado la atención de todos en la sala, pero enseguida entendieron que hablaba con alguien.

_-Hola Korra… bien, ¿y tú? Pero espera… ya sé la respuesta… estas lo-_

-Kaaaaaai…- dijo con énfasis su nombre- si llamas te solo por eso, me retiro, tengo un trabajo por terminar… así que-

_-Ni se te ocurra salirte de esta hermanita…- ahora apareció Ren en la pantalla. Bravo… ahora tenía a los dos allí, con grandes genios, genial… Perfecto, nada más estupendo. Nótese la ironía desde lejos, por favor… _

-Hey Ren…- dijo con una sonrisa algo temblorosa- espera un segundo- ahora se había dado cuenta de algo- tu estas en casa… están en casa… eso significa que…

_-Si… desde que mamá se enteró de su nieto, casi me deja sordo por teléfono… así que conseguimos un poco de tiempo y vinimos a visitarles…- contesto Ren._

-¡Eso es genial! ¿Y en este momento Cen esta con mamá…?

_-Si… creo que mamá lo hará mimado en tan solo algunos días…_

-Jajajaja, típico de ella.

_-Oye, espera, no cambies el tema- dijo Kai- sé que quieres hacernos olvidar el motivo principal que es…-_

-Hey, no sé si los conocen… pero por las dudas… Jinora, Meelo, Ikki, vengan…- dijo Korra tratando de hacerle callar a sus hermanos, no tenía que hablar esto frente a los chicos.

Los nombrados se acercaron a Korra y observaron a ambas personas en la pantalla.

-Chicos, ellos son mis hermano Kai- el nombrado dio una sonrisa y saludo con la mano- y Ren- este último dio una sonrisa amistosa-Ellos son Ikki, Meelo y Jinora- indicando a cada uno de ellos- los hijos de Tenzin y Pema.

_-Un gusto…- saludo Ren_

-Hola- saludaron los tres chicos animados.

-Y bien… dime ¿qué más te hizo mamá?- pregunto algo emocionada de saber si su madre le había puesto en su lugar a su hermano mayor, ya que ella no tuvo oportunidad.

_-Oh, tenías que verla, casi mata a Ren… jajajajaja- dijo Kai- de no ser por Naomi, estaría castigado más de un mes por su comportamiento…_

-¿Un mes? Vaya, pensé que sería por más tiempo… jajajajaja- Korra estallo de la risa, al igual que Kai y acto seguido fueron seguidos por Meelo y Ikki, ya que les pareció un tanto graciosa esto, mientras que Ren bajaba la cabeza y Jinora negaba con la cabeza algo graciosa.

_-Korra… está bien, ya fue mucha risa, ¿no crees? _

-De… de acuerdo- dijo mientras calmaba.- Ya… ya me calme.

-Bien…- dijo mirándola serio- regresando al tema…

-No sé de qué tema hablas…- dijo Korra implorándole con los ojos para que no diga ninguna palabra de ello. Al parecer Kai la entendió.

-Korra, ¿recibiste el libro?- pregunto Kai.

-Si… ¡gracias por ello! Realmente esta genial, tu sí que me conoces…- dijo Korra- en este momento Jinora lo estaba leyendo, te puedo decir que ella me gana en el fanatismo por la lectura.

-¿Es verdad?- le pregunto Kai a Jinora.

-Eh… pues sí, me encanta estas clases de historias…- dijo Jinora algo sonrojada por que el chico le pregunte un tanto emocionado por ello.

-Y dime, ¿qué te pareció el primer capítulo?

-Fue estupendo, Hak fue muy bueno al defender a los sirvientes, al contrario de su hermano… creo que este será uno de los que hará más difícil la situación entre los protagonistas…

_-Buena deducción, pero todavía creo que no has llegado a otra parte en dónde puede no parecer muy importante, pero lo es créeme… mhh bien, terminar de leer al menos hasta el capítulo 4 y sabrás de lo que hablo- dijo Kai mirándola, ya que se emocionó al saber que es eso. _

Mientras que Korra y Ren se miraban entre ellos y después a ambos jóvenes que habían estado hablando entre ellos, Ikki y Meelo regresaron a su película ya que no sabían de qué hablar allí y le parecía más interesante seguir viendo la televisión.

-Este… bueno, gracias por el regalo…- dijo Korra interrumpiendo un poco ese silencio.

_-Oh… si, por nada- dijo reaccionando Kai. _

_-Bueno, te llamaremos otro día, ya que si estás ocupada con un trabajo, será mejor no interrumpirte…- dijo Ren, por ahora no la molestaría… pero una vez que este sola sí que la escuchara… a ambos. _

-Oh, está bien.

_-Bien, ¡adiós!- se despidieron los hermanos._

-Adiós- saludaron con la mano Jinora y Korra.

Una vez de haberse salvado, por ahora, de las quejas de sus hermano, Korra siguió con su trabajo que debía entregar en pocos días… no era nada fácil, ahora que la habían distraído nuevamente con ese tema…

_-¡No, no debo pensar en eso! Ya tome mi decisión y no voy a dar marcha atrás… no puedo hacerlo… ¿o sí?- _Pensaba Korra, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que había tocado su puerta.

Fue hacia la entrada y se sorprendió al ver nada menos que a Mako, allí parado y lo más sorprendente sin Asami.

-Hey… Mako, vaya que es sorpresa.

-¿Enserio, tanta es la sorpresa?- pregunto el divertido.

-Oh, vamos, tu sabes a lo que me refiero…- dijo ella dándole paso para que entrara y así lo hizo.

-He venido a ver si mis hermanos no te están volviendo loca…- dijo el con gracia.

-Vaya… que hasta al fin notas que estamos vivos…- dijo Jinora sin alejar la vista del libro.

-Vamos Jinora… no es tan así- se defendió Mako.

-Sí, si lo es…- dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo, mientras no alejaban la vista ni por un segundo de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Jaja, amigo sí que los desatendiste por mucho tiempo…- dijo Korra con gracia mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro en señal de confort.

-No, no fue tan así… si no pregúntale a Bolin.

-Sí, si lo fue- dijeron Korra, Jinora, Meelo e Ikki otra vez en conjunto.

-Gracias Korra por el apoyo…- dijo con ironía.

-De nada- dijo de lo más sonriente ella- y bien, ¿a qué se debe el honor de que Mako esté aquí a estas horas…?- pregunto Korra mientras se sentaba otra vez en su lugar, mientras que Mako a un costado de ella.

-Nada… solo vine a ver cómo te esta yendo.

-Cómo puedes ver, todo controlado- dijo posando su vista en la máquina, mientras ponía mucha atención en esta.

-Veo que sí… Ikki y Meelo están tranquilamente embobados en el televisor y Jinora en un libro nuevo. Permíteme preguntarte… ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada… solo comimos algo y automáticamente Ikki y Meelo pidieron ver la tele, mientras que Jinora quería leer un libro que le había contado… es como sí ya estuvieran acostumbrados a estar en lo suyo…- dijo Korra mirando a Mako- ahora ya entiendo. Mako, debes prestarles más atención, Jinora ya es toda una adolecente… y no me sorprende que ya haya chicos tras ella, Ikki está todavía en su niñez, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que crezca, al igual que Meelo. Bueno y Rohan… él está tranquilo y por ahora no siente mucho que no pasas mucho tiempo con él, pero si te descuidas, podrás hacer que ellos ya no quieran estar contigo- le dijo seria- tampoco te pido que estés sobre ellos como un halcón, pero sí que veas más por ellos.

-Si… sé que no he estado estos últimos tiempos muy al tanto de ellos, pero la universidad, el trabajo, también estar con Asami, que a veces no está, o está de viaje o con sus amigas… no me da mucho tiempo. Espera, ¿dijiste que Jinora está con alguien?

-Mako, pero si pasas más tiempo con ella que con cualquiera… hasta más tiempo que con Bolin, me atrevo a decir- ahora si le había Mako sacado de sus casillas a Korra por decir algo que no es- y no, no dije que Jinora está con alguien, ¡escucha a lo que te digo!

-No es cierto…- se defendió él- últimamente está más distante… y cuando vamos a algún lado, después le llama su padre o sus amigas y se tiene que ir…

-¿Por eso es que te encuentras aquí ahora…?- pregunto Korra sin emoción en su rostro y una ceja levantada.

-Pues…- ahora Mako estaba nervioso, solo porque Asami se había ido de la nada, solo por eso estaba el allí. Eso sí que sonaba mal…

-No te preocupes… y es raro que digas eso… según entiendo, ella no trabaja aún en la compañía de su padre, por lo que no tiene que preocuparse por nada… y con los de sus amigas, siempre fue así, ¿o no?

-Sí, pero ahora sí que se va mucho más seguido.

-Bueno… tal vez esté más ocupada o algo relacionado con lo de su compromiso…- dijo Kora tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Oh… sobre eso…- dijo ahora Mako pensando.

-Bueno en fin, seguramente ya se le pasara… agth! ¡No te tildes maquina!- dijo Korra frustrada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se me tilda cada dos por tres y cuando quiero guardar los avances que he hecho, ¡no lo hace!

-Déjame verla…- dijo Mako mientras se acomodaba junto a ella, la cercanía por ahora no le incomodaba a Korra, ya que estaba más concentrada en su computador que empezó a andar mal.

Después de varios intentos fallidos de tratar de guardar todos los avances que habían hecho, al fin pudieron terminarlo. Mako se dispuso a ayudarla para que termine más rápido, aunque con ambos en el asunto, igualmente alrededor de una hora.

-¡Gracia Mako!- dijo feliz Korra quién al fin había terminado todo.

-De nada… vaya que paso el tiempo. Creo que es hora de irnos…

-¡¿Qué?!- Mako recibió la queja de los menores.

-¡Noooooooooo! ¡Está dando Shrek!- dijo Ikki.

-¡Exacto, si quieres vete tú, o ven a buscarnos cuando termine la película!- dijo Meelo al igual que Ikki. No estaban dispuestos a irse, no sin antes de terminar de ver su película favorita.

-Vamos Mako, no seas aguafiestas… así conseguirás que Ikki y Meelo te miren mal por un buen tiempo. Descansemos un poco, nos vendrá bien relajarnos un poco- dijo Korra terminando de convencer a Mako.

Mako soltó un suspiro- De acuerdo.

-Muy bien… Mako, ven y ayúdame a preparar las palomitas de maíz…

-¡YEY!- se escucharon los gritos de Ikki y Meelo en la sala mientras que Mako y Korra ya se encontraban en la cocina. Estuvieron allí varios minutos y terminaron con todo. Pusieron tres tazones de palomitas de maíz y una bebida en la pequeña mesa y se dispusieron a sentarse.

Mako, Ikki y Korra sentados en el sillón más grande, Jinora no abandono su lagar, pero si dejo la lectura, ya que habían apagado las luces y cerrado las cortinas para ver mejor la película. Meelo se encontraba sentado en el piso junto a un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz.

La película transcurrió tranquilamente, claro está que con risas de los niños y varias, por no decir muchas, veces de los mayores. Esa película era para todas las edades, eso está más que confirmado, ya que cuando reían lo hacían con ganas. Alrededor de la mitad de la película Ikki se bajó junto a su hermano, quién ya se había devorado toda su comida y justamente por eso lo hizo. Jinora de vez en cuando comía, pero si tenía sed. Y Mako junto a Korra se encontraban sentado en el sillón, con un tazón de por medio.

"-¡Hey Shrek!, 'perate, 'perate. Hay qué hacer las cosas bien ¿no?"

"-¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?"

"-Tienes que esperar hasta que el obispo diga la frase de… 'Que hable ahora o calle para siempre' y es cuando tú dices 'Yo me opongo.'

"-¡Ah… no tengo tiempo para eso!"

"-Ah, 'perate no seas necio. Escucha: tú amas a esa mujer ¿no?"

"-Si"

"-Quieres abrazarla"

"-Si"

"-Complacerla"

"-Si"

"-Pos dale, dale toda tu ternura aha… A las chavas les gusta lo cursi."

"-Ah, está bien, ya entendí. ¿Y a qué hora dirá esa frase?

"-Hay que entrar a ver"

Acto seguido, todos estallaron de la risa por lo que ocurrió después, el pobre de burro se cayó, mientras Shrek entraba a la iglesia…

La película termino, dejando más que satisfecho a los menores, al igual que a Jinora… quien había reído más veces que los mayores.

-Sabía que la película te iba a gustar… imposible que no lo haga…- dijo Korra acusando a Mako con el dedo, que estaba algo sonrojado por lo que dijo. Si… la película no había sido tan mala y admite que ser rio más de una vez.

-A ti también te gusto...- dijo ahora él con una sonrisa, esperando a que le afecte un poco a ella, pero no lo hizo.

-Por supuesto que me gusta… y más burro, ese sí que me mata de risa…- dijo Korra, dejando a Mako con ganas de hacerla sentir avergonzada.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio cuando escucharon que trataban de abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta, entraron Opal y Bolin.

-¡Bolin!- fueron a saludarles los más menores, y este le recibió con un gran abrazo.

-Vaya… su cita ya término…- dijo Korra.

-Sí, creo que hemos visto todo lo planeado…- dijo Bolin sin darse cuenta las palabras que su amiga utilizo.

-No… no fue una cita- dijo Opal algo bajo y ya sonrojada.

-Ah, no fue una cita… ¿Entonces qué fue?- pregunto Jinora con algo de picardía.

-Fue… fue… fue un tour por la cuidad…- dijo Opal ya con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Creo que tendremos que salir otra vez Opal, me divertí mucho hoy…- dijo Bolin que no escucho nada de lo que hablaron.

-Yo… también me divertí mucho hoy y por supuesto.

-Hola mujer extraña…- saludo Meelo ahora que le había prestado atención.

-Cierto, perdón…- se disculpó Bolin- Chicos, ella es Opal, Opal ellos son mis hermanos Jinora, Ikki y Meelo. Falta Rohan que no lo veo… a todo eso, ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes acá…? ¿¡Y más tú Mako!?- pregunto aún más sorprendido.

-¿Al fin notaste de mi presencia…?- pregunto Mako.

-Bueno… es que… es que sorprende verte aquí… y sin Asami.

-Te lo dijimos…- dijeron Korra, Jinora, Ikki y Meelo en conjunto.

-Bueno, bueno. Será mejor que ya nos vayamos… a todo esto, Pabu debe estar con hambre.- dijo Mako, tratando se zafarse de otro "te lo dije".

-Oh, no te preocupes, ¡él está justo aquí!- dijo mientras Pabu aparecía de atrás de su hombro- Y sí, ya es algo tarde y estos pequeños tiene que estar en la cama dentro de poco…

-¡No somos unos niños…!- reclamo Ikki.

-¡Exacto! Somos adorables y temibles- dijo Meelo mientras posaba.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas y también puedes volar, pero eso pasara si te duermes…- dijo Bolin.

-Bueno, gracias por todo Korra…- dijo Mako.

-No hay de qué y gracias por ayudarme con la computadora… o si no, seguramente no dormiría nada por ello, o te molestaría… cualquiera de las dos…- contesto sonriente.

-De acuerdo, pero para la próxima costara más que una película y palomitas de maíz…- dijo con media sonrisa, lo cual provocó que Korra se ponga algo nerviosa.

-¡Gracias Korra por salvarnos de ser ignorados hoy!- dijo Jinora.

-Jinora…- dijo Mako en un tono algo serio.

-Vas a negarlo…- pregunto sabiendo perfectamente que le va a ganar en la discusión.

-No, andando…- dijo derrotado Mako.

-Muy bien, hasta luego Opal, Korra- saludo muy sonriente Bolin.

-¡Adiós Korra, Opal!- saludaron los dos menores muy felices.

-Adiós chicos y cualquier cosa, me llaman y ¡listo!

-¡Gracias Korra por el libro!, apenas lo termine te lo devuelvo… si lo necesitas, solo dilo.

-No te preocupes Jin.

-Bueno, adiós Korra, Opal- saludo mientras se disponía a salir junto a sus hermanos.

-Nos vemos mañana Opal, Korra…- se despidió Mako, el último en salir.

Korra cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón y junto a ella Opal. Ambas estaban cansadas, una por ir por toda la ciudad y otra por el trabajo que le tomo terminar su trabajo de la universidad…

-Y bien… ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?

-¡Qué no fue una cita!- se defendió Opal- y por cierto… ¿qué hacía Mako aquí? según yo se había ido con Asami hacia otro lado, ya que nos dijo para ir por el centro, pero todos teníamos ya planes…

-Pues vino a ver a sus hermano al parecer su cita con ella se pospuso ya que Asami se fue…- dijo dando un suspiro de cansancio Korra- qué te parece si pedimos una pizza, no tengo ánimos para cocinar… ¿y tú?

-Lo mismo digo…

-De acuerdo… voy pidiendo la pizza… mientras tú, ¿puedes darle de comer a Naga…?

-Claro no hay problema…- dijo Opal mientras se paraba para buscar la comida de Nada y Korra se fue a la cocina para llamar a una pizzería.

-Oye Korra… ¿y cómo fue tu cita con Mako?- pregunto Opal divertida.

-¡NO FUE UNA CITA!- Korra dio un grito. Estaba avergonzada y apenada en pensar de lo bien que la había pasado hoy junto a Mako y los niños… No fue una cita, pero si lo disfruto mucho el tiempo que pasaron juntos…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola… aquí reportándose! (*-*)7<strong>

**Por favor, no me odien… u.u' recién he podido actualizar y ya sé que fue tarde… pero estuve trabajando duro por este capítulo todo el sábado anterior, ayer y toda esta tarde (en mi tiempo libre que al fin puedo esta con la compu)**

**Uno de los motivos de por qué no actualice antes fue… primero: mis primos a veces me viene a visitar… y a veces también se quedan a dormir en mi casa por varios día, lo cual significa para mí no estar con la compu… así de fácil… :c bueno, son mis primos… a pesar de como son, lo quiero mucho… nah, son tranqui… bah, eso creo… (? Jajaja…**

**Segundo, es que quería terminar mi final alternativo, que recibió mucho apoyo, gracias infinitas nuevamente a esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer *-***

**Y bueno, como ya lo termine… al fin me pondré al tanto con los fics… Y como comencé hace tiempo otra historia de Fairy Tail, pues voy desde un fic de La leyenda de Korra a Fairy Tail y viceversa… xD pero bueno, eso estará así hasta que termine alguno de los fics de ATLoK y me quedare con uno de La Leyenda de Korra, el de Fairy Tail que recién va por el capítulo 3, si no me equivoco y por último, haré un fic al fin de Naruto…! *-* si les gusta el SasuSaku y NarutoxHinata, eres unos/as de los míos/as! :D Y la historia de este, será una adaptación más tarde de Korra también… :3 (nació originalmente por pensar en más fics de Universo alternativo para ATLoK, pero primero haré los fics que ya tenía previsto…) **

**Y bueno, así son mis planes resumiéndolos… :3 **

**¡Gracias a los Reviews, a las nuevas personas que se toman el tiempo para leer, a los que siguen y pusieron como favorito esta historia… gracias a todos! :D**

**La verdad es que fue hace tiempo que no he actualizado, ya que ni recuerdo si he contestado a algunos comentarios... pero bueno lo haré sin falta la próxima ;) **

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo que tiene más de 7000 palabras... wow… o.o **

**Y con lo de la película de Shrek… pues puedo decirle que tiene un mensaje oculto… nah xD es broma, solo lo puse porque ayer a la mañana y hoy a la tarde dio Shrek 1 y me encanta esta parte… :D jajaja xD burro es lo más… :3 Pero, ya hablando enserio, es una gran coincidencia que justo esta película habla (al final) sobre el casamiento… jajaja xD fue obra del destino (?**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! n.n**

**¡Cuídense y saludos!**


End file.
